Fang's POV of Fang My Version
by Dormontkidz
Summary: Fang's point of view. James Patterson's book FANG remade. if you are not a FAX fan do not click this story! Better than the summary I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Fang's point of view just to remind you!**

Chapter 1- _Back to business. _

We were sitting in 's home. Nudge and Angel were playing with Ella's old dolls. Gazzy was watching some TV show, Total and Akila were sitting on the couch together, Iggy and Ella were sitting on the other couch laughing, Dr. Martinez and Max were making cookies and I was leaning against a wall.

I was staring at Max, watching her try to cook. The way she was, was just, perfect. Totally perfect. Her snarl, her laugh, the way she fought all of it. She looked over at me and blushed and I couldn't help but giving her a half of a smile.

"I was watching that!" Gazzy yelled at Angel.

"Oh well!" Angel said firmly "Nudge and I want to watch _Winx Club!_"

"Give. Me. The. remote." Gazzy ordered.

"Make me!" she yelled. Gazzy instantly lunged at her and threw a hard right kick that knocked Angel into the lamp. She quickly got up and her right fist face hard into Gazzy's cheek.

"Iggy!" I yelled and I quickly ran over and grabbed Angel pulling her away. She was kicking and trying to break loose, when Iggy grabbed Gazzy.

"What is going on here?" Max demanded hands on her hips. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were all screaming trying to explain what happened.

"GUYS!" Max screamed and turned to me.

"Gazzy and Angel were fighting because Angel took the remote from Gazzy." I explained quietly. She wasn't shocked. She gave Angel and Gazzy a look that said : You are in so much trouble.

"You to are in so much trouble! You broke my mom's lamp, and you were fighting over a _remote, _that's not like either of you! Go upstairs to your room _**now." **_She yelled.

Oh yeah to let you know, Max's mom has her room. Ella and Max shares Max's room, and the rest of us share a spare room with air mattresses, but it's huge so we all like it.

Gazzy and Angel ran upstairs and I heard the door shut. Max was mad so she walked outside and slammed the door and I followed her and snuck up on her.

"Boo!" I said. She jumped and turned swinging her fist at me afterwards I ducked.

"You scared me." She said calmly "Don't do that." I shot her a quick grin. I am taller than her, I always tease her and it's so cute to see her get not angry but like good angry if that makes sense, I doubt it does. I grabbed hand and lifted her chin and kissed her, I put my hands on her waist and her arms were around me. Kissing Max was the one thing that made me feel like I am finally at peace.

She pulled away and smiled at me. I gave her a half of a smile. She wasn't mad anymore, I could read everything she felt through her eyes, and I'm just awesome that way.

"I love you." She said kissing me again. "I love you too." I said.

It was a romantic moment, but of course it wouldn't last.

**Yay first chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed it! New chapter to be coming soon! Please review and Private Message me! I swear it DOES get better! And I do apologize that it was so short I will make the next chapter better! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here we go! And I would like to thank Faxandballet4evr for being my first review for this story! **

Chapter 2- _Oh Sh- _

I was staring into her breathe taking eyes and I heard a humming sound. Apparently Max did too. She gave me a look that said 'go get the kids I'll get my mom and my sister' I nodded and darted into the house.

"Guys!" I yelled "We got company!" they all looked at me and darted outside. I followed them as I was about to scream 'Up and Away' but we were completely surrounded. M-Geeks surrounding the woods and the ground and Flyboys took everything in the air.

"Oh Sh.." Gazzy began but Angel smacked him.

"Fang?" Nudge asked "What are we going to do?"

"Get back in the house!" I decided. We all ran inside but Max, Ella, and Dr. M were nowhere to be found. I couldn't just go hunt down Max I have to remember that I have kids, a dog and a blind man with me and I have to make a quick decision, just like Max would.

"Okay Everyone" I said listening to the sounds of the objects in the house breaking from the bullets of the robots outside. "Angel, Total and Iggy go into Ella's room upstairs and do an Up and away to the nearest cave. Gazzy, Nudge and I will take the back door outside and we will meet you there. Got it?" I said "Wait, where's Akila?" Total asked in worriment. "I saw her last when she went to go sit with Dr.M and Ella."

"Then Max took her." I told him I heard a crash threw the doors "GO!" I yelled and everyone sprang into action. I looked out the back door and saw that everyone upstairs was making it out okay. Then I saw fog coming in and I was sure it was that knock out stuff "Run!" I yelled at the little ones pushing them out the door. I got out last coughing I ran in the yard and shot my wings out flapping the best I could. Everyone was going as fast as they could beating their wings to the open cave just minutes up ahead. I was struggling a little bit and started to feel myself blacking out. "Not now" I told myself. "Keep going. Stay awake" I forced myself to keep breathing and too stay awake long enough to reach the cave; I had an unsuccessful landing but managed to not hurt myself. I counted the flock and there was only one flock member missing: Max. We both talked about how we would meet here in case something happened, what if she couldn't get them out in time? I felt like I should go see if there okay. What if they were taken?

I snapped back to reality to see that Angel was giving me a wide-eyed look. I sighed. Sitting down with Angel "It's going to be okay" I told her quietly "All of you" I said louder. "I know Max isn't here, I may not know where she is but I do know this: we can find her and I'm sure she's okay" I said convincingly they all nodded. "Hey Angel, did you pick up on anything when you were upstairs?"

"Not really." She said in her sweet little voice "They're thoughts were mostly 'Kill the mutants' nothing worth saying" she told us. I nodded and everyone remained quiet until, guess who chimed in to break the silence of course, Nudge.

"I think that we should go look for Max and the others, I mean I know Max can handle it and everything but, I don't know maybe it's just best to go look I mean if anything happened to Ella I mean I think Iggy would just be upset because I know Iggy likes her and"

"Nudge!" we all yelled. I looked over at Iggy and saw a bad look on his face. Gazzy walked over to sit with him and they started talking, The Gasman was Iggy's best friend, so I knew that Gazzy had it. The girls were play tic tac toe in the dirt of the cave and I was sitting there, silently, I feel better when I don't have to talk, I don't like showing off my emotions because, well, when you grow up in a cage with younger kids, it's really no time to get upset, cry or any of that, it's easier to just shut everything down.

"Cheer up." Total said sitting next to me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You miss Wonder Women." He said. "I know how you feel. I miss Akila." I nodded and looked away at him.

"You know. I know you want to go find Max back at the house, but we can't Fang. We can't risk it." Total said. "We'll find them, all of them." I said assuring getting up to go stand at the edge of the cave. I leaned against the wall waiting for Max to be flying in a second.

Hours later it was dark and I had to face fact: Look for Max tomorrow, worry about the kids now.

"Okay guys." I told them watching them all stare at me. "Everyone try to get some sleep, I'll take the first watch, we will go look for Max in the morning, no arguing." I told them firmly.

For once, nobody argued, they knew the problem we had and didn't want to stir the pot. I listened to all of them breathing I looked to see all of them in one big circle, Total in the center.

I stayed up the whole night and just let the flock sleep. I kicked all of them lightly to wake them up at sunrise.

"Everyone up, we're going back to 's house to see if there's any evidence on Max, Ella or Doctor M. Ten minutes we leave."

We were up and away a little bit later, I landed in Dr. Martinez's yard and ran in through the door, while the flock followed me. "Okay me, Angel and Iggy will look upstairs and the attic. The rest of you look downstairs and the basement, anything that seems like a clue, anything at all report it back to me." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I took off upstairs running upstairs, first into Ella's room, and I saw it, Ella's room door was opened and on the wood looked like claw marks, The Flock didn't do that. Someone afraid to fall out of the window did. I looked closer outside of the house wall and saw streaks of dried blood; last I looked onto the grass and saw nothing that looked like a body outline, no robot pieces. It just didn't add up. I know Max couldn't hold up all of the girls on her own. It was impossible, not even the ultimate Maximum Ride could do so. There's a piece of this story missing.

I walked downstairs and looked at the flock. "Report." I demanded

"Nothing from the kitchen." Gazzy sadly told me.

"I saw that doorknob fell off. And it looked like a shoulder outline like someone was holding the door shut." Nudge informed.

"Nothing to report in the dining room." Total said

"Nothing to report in the guest room, Angel double checked for me." Iggy chimed in.

"Nothing in the attic." Angel said.

I nodded. "Okay guys, go check the bathrooms and the basement and report back to me, I'm going to a perimeter search around the house." I said

"I'll go to. Just in case they might attack us again I'll pick up on it." Angel said looking at me with those Bambi eyes I can't say no to. I nodded and went outside doing a running start then stretching out my wings at the last second. Angel followed we flew around the house and didn't see anything other than the blood I mentioned earlier. We flew back in the living room window and everyone else was standing there.

"Anything?" I asked

"No. None of us found anything." Total told me. "You guys?"

"Other than the blood streak and claw marks on Ella's window, nothing." Angel sadly told us.

They all had hurt expressions on their faces.

"Guys." I started sitting on the couch around all of them. "We are going to find them." I said looking at Iggy he seemed the most hurt by Ella being gone. I needed a plan, Max always had a plan.

"Okay for now the best we can do is go back to the cave and see if Max will come back." I told them.

We were high in the sky and I saw it looked like a missing piece in the air that is supposed to be Max's I felt my heart skip a beat.

"We'll find you Max, I promise" I said to myself watching my dark hair getting blown back by the wind.

**Okay as promised I made the chapter longer! Update coming soon! Review and Private Message me **_**Please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- _Helicopters, maybe not ALWAYS a bad thing._

We headed back to the cave to see if Max would come within the day, she didn't.

I started to begin to think the worse and decided that we should go look for her. But where? Where to look? If she was captured or if she was...

"Fang!" Nudge screamed "Helicopter!"

She was right, there as the helicopter flew high above our heads a ladder dropped and someone came down, it wasn't an Eraser, a Flyboy or an M-Geek, worse than all of those things combined: Jeb.

"Angel?" I asked she looked at me surprised and began. "Fang…Max, Ella and are on that helicopter, I can hear their thoughts. And Max said it was safe to go with Jeb I just talked to her, it's her, Fang, I know it" She told me

"Fang." Jeb happily said. "It's good to see you! Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Angel good to see all of you." I just stared at him and didn't move a muscle. Jeb cleared his throat. "Well, we're with Max and the others and if you come with us we will be more than glad to explain." Jeb offered. I looked over at Angel and the others and she nodded, it was safe.

"Bring them down here." I finally said quietly. I wasn't going to plan on taking the chance, I trusted Angel but they could be forcing Max to think that, they're twisted that way.

"Very well." Jeb said "I will be right back, to go get them." I nodded. He went up the ladder and I quickly gave the flock an escape plan. "If something goes wrong up and away out of here to the woods behind Dr.M house got it?" they all agreed.

Minutes later Ella and Doctor Martinez came down the ladder and I saw Max jump out of the helicopter then shot her flawless wings out at the last second.

"I see you are all still alive." Max started

"I was starting to worry you weren't" I told her "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"I do."

"Like _you _being in a _helicopter_? I didn't think you were the type." I shot her a small grin. She smiled, I missed her and I wanted to show that. I walked closer to her and kissed her. "I'm glad you're okay." I whispered. She looked up at me and kissed me.

"C'mon guys!" Iggy yelled over. "We're going to exchange stories and stuff!"

We both looked at each other and back at them. I was so happy to see the flock happy again, of course it didn't show but I still am. We took the next fifteen minutes telling Max our story, on our own ends like when we spilt up. She looked intrigued, but also sad she couldn't help us get out of there.

"What about you, Max? What happened there?" Nudge asked. No one seemed hurt. That I could tell.

"Well." Max started and we were all practically leaning in to hear the story. "Whenever me and Fang split up I ran into the kitchen to get my mom, Ella, and Akila because they were all helping out in the kitchen after Ella finished talking to Iggy. Anyways, you didn't see me because I took them up to the roof at first to see my escape routes, when I saw that there wasn't we all went back downstairs to the first floor, and the robots were trying to break the door down so I tried to keep it shut and I told Ella and my mom to run upstairs and jump out the window, it's worth having a cracked bone or something over death by robos." I was interested. Well that explains part of it. Then Max continued. "They did run upstairs but when they started coming through the window by the couch I was going to start fighting them off but there was knock out gas so I ended up passing out. Ella tell them what happened." Max nicely told her. Ella smiled and told the rest of the story. "When me and my mom went upstairs, we ran into my room because it was the closest. My mom let me jump first but when I jumped, someone saved me." She said looking at Jeb. I raised an eyebrow as the rest of the flock gasped. Ella looked at Doctor Martinez to finish the story, she nodded in agreement. "When I was going out the window I didn't see the helicopter everything was rushing and my ears were ringing from the noise. I looked over at the door with my body against the window and saw an, ummm what did you say you called it?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"An M-Geek" Max answered for her

"Yes, right I saw an M-Geek and it did end up shooting me in the right arm. The force of the bullet made me sort of backwards flip until I was hanging onto the window. The blood was running down my arm onto the wall and the pain in my should I couldn't take it any longer so I let go but Jeb grabbed my good arm and saved me as well." She said lifting up the sleeve of her shirt to show the wrapping.

"What about Max?" Angel asked

"I told Jeb she was still in the house." Ella told. "He got all the Flyboys and M-Geeks to leave and we ended up getting Max too."

"Then where did you go?" Total asked

"Hospital. We got checked over and my mom got her shoulder fixed." Max chimed in.

"So what's next?" Iggy asked. Max and I just looked at each other; we both knew we needed to talk. We needed to get alone and think things over.

"Fang and I will discuss our options. Then talk to all of you clear?" Max asked they all seemed fine with the idea.

We went to edge of the cliff and jumped shooting out our wings. Her wings were darker at the top then trickled lighter and lighter as you went down the wings. We flew in perfect sync. Flying was always easier with Max. For this first time in a few days I took a deep breathe in and then out in relief. For now were all okay and together, I know those things never last, but when the do happen it may be not even a day but when they do it's the best feeling ever, a feeling that I wish would last forever.

**And the third chapter is DONE! Yay! As always review and Private Message me and read my profile to check out some stories written by other authors you might be interested in Thanks everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- _Perfect romantic scene._

Max and I were soaring through the air my thirteen foot wings stretched out, and let me tell you it felt good to stretch them. My dark hair was getting in my face and I remembered when it used to have blonde steaks in it. Back in New York. The beach, where Max first kissed me after an attack from _Ari. _The seven year old **she** let into the flock. But for now, my promise is kept, that I would never, leave the flock again.

I looked over and caught Max looking at me and I saw her blush. "So, uh we should probably talk about our next move." She said

"Yeah." I said

"Well I was thinking. From what you told us my mom's house is a wreck. Right?"

"Yes." I answered

"How about, when my mom can get a new place to live, Jeb said he can get us a new house build really fast and."

I couldn't help it I cut her off. "Sense when have you been listening to Jeb?" I asked

"It isn't Jeb, Fang; he's our connection with everyone we have been working with over time. For helping back in Alaska and stuff they found us a house in Colorado. It's nice from the pictures" She told me. I didn't say anything I just looked at her. "I mean, we could at least _try _to get a house, even if it's not for too long." I know there's a catch to this, there always is, but I just don't know what it is _yet._ Finally I had to trust Max's descions, I nodded. We agreed.

"So we have a plan?" I asked

"Yep. Everyone is out looking for a house for Ella and my mom so we don't have to be back till tomorrow." She said smiling. I tucked my wings in and dropped then flinging them out at last second for a landing.

We were in the middle of a scene that you would see on TV. Trees, green grass, flowers, animals, all of it. It was the perfect romantic scene.

When max landed I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her over to the tree and we sat down I was leaning against the tree and she had her head on my shoulder. She looked up at me and I knew what she was thinking. 'This is the perfect moment.' And it was I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, she jerked away.

"What is it?" I whispered

"..What? Oh. No nothing." She said I gave her a confused look and she whispered. "Fang it's okay, it's just…a headache." I gave her a look that said 'Yeah right you're lying.' And she leaned in to kiss me, I decided to take the kiss, we could talk about it later. After a few minutes she pulled away and yelled. "Shut up!" Yes the love of my life has a voice in her head. I know all of you are so used to being in Max's point of view for stories, but really when she does that it used to be really weird and freaky, but I'm used to it. The rest of flock still isn't though. She shook her head and let out a breathe.

"The voice tell you something you didn't want to hear?" I asked quietly

"Yeah. It said that I still have unresolved issues." She told me

"With what?"

"I'm not sure. But it said when the issue comes up in front of me, I'll know."

"Well whatever it is, we'll face it together." I assured her. She smiled at me. "I love you." She mouthed. And I kissed her again.

When it got late I told Max I would take the night shift, and then it got a little antsy after that.

"No! I can handle it Fang!"

"Max, just let me do it! Who cares?"

"Excuse me sexist pig, but the I think Maximum Ride can take an overnight watch." She sneered "Besides, I know you haven't slept in about two days and I was in a hospital in a _**bed **_so let me do it!" I knew there was no fighting that one. She was right I should sleep. And man, did I hate it when she was right in a conversation.

"Alright." I said in a giving up voice. I found a spot on the grass and fell asleep.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I heard in the morning and Max punched me. "Let's go we have to get back to the flock." I groaned. "Fine." I told her climbing up to the very top of the tree. I was about fifteen feet high and I jumped out of the tree and woke up my wings. Max followed me and her wings were flapping at the beat of a human's heart. (Our hearts beat really, really fast) I flew under her and turned my body to face her crossing my legs and putting my arms in a relaxed position on my head.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said in the most serious voice I could possibly do. She starting laughing and I shot her a grin.

In the next hour we were back at the cave where we left the flock. Everyone was there, and safe.

"How did the Real Estate go?" Max asked

"It was great!" Angel exclaimed "We already got your sister and mom a new apartment for now that's really close to the vet's office! We already got her moved in!"

"Great." Max said happily. "Then we can move along with Fang and I's plan!" she turned to 's and Ella. "Look, we have to move on. I don't want to put either of you in danger any longer. We have a new home in Colorado specially built for us." She motioned her hand to the flock. They agreed. Everyone knew we had put them at risk. We had almost killed 's, on more than one situation.

The goodbyes were sad but I won't detail you in. Max shed a tear but hid it very well. We waved goodbye and we were off flying once again. The circle was whole again. We were safe, everything seemed okay. I smiled just happy to be ALIVE. Max caught me and knew why I was smiling. She gave me a warm smile back.

**BOOM another chapter done! It's just flowing I'm getting all these ideas! Well I hope you enjoyed it and if you're following me this far through the book you know the drill by now ;) hahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-_ Sometimes, I hate being right._

We were all following Max, sense well she's the only one who knows where this place even _is. _As I was flying around I thought about it, this catch, the traps, security cameras, anything. It could all be a trap, was I stupid enough to give into one?

_I think it's safe, Fang. _Angel's voice popped into my head.

_What makes you so sure? _I thought/asked back

_Fang, you need to trust, Max, you love her don't you?_

_ Of course I love her, Angel. _

_ Good. Then you need to trust her opinion. Not only as your love, but as our leader. The leader of the flock._

_ Angel, are you watching too much of those phycology shows like . and stuff again?_

I heard her giggle and then she left my thoughts, or at least I think she did. I'm not so sure anymore.

I flew over next to Max, her body covering the sun so she had a golden glow around her. I kept looking at her I didn't want to take my eyes off of her.

She gave me another warm smile and just kept flying. She tucked in her wings and landed on the roof, we all copied her. Iggy setting down Akila gently.

We all walked in the house and explored it. You could get in by flying or someone dropping a ladder down. There were 3 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms all nearly close to each other. Every room in the house was huge and I loved the house.

"So who's bunking with whom?" Gazzy broke in

"Umm." Max began. "How about boys in one room, girls in the other and there is a smaller room maybe Total and Akila can have?" she purposed. No one disagreed everything was good.

Sense Max told them about us coming they already put clothes and stuff in our rooms. (Don't worry we checked every inch of everything in the house for anything suspicious, were safe)

"Maaxxxx." Nudge started. "We all want to go flying!"

Max sighed. "Okay. Go ahead stay close and any sight of trouble come back here!" Max ordered they all said okay and flew out.

Max turned to me and shot me a smile she took my wrist and took me into the girls' room and we sat on the bed. We didn't wait for that moment like we usually do. We just went right into kissing. While we were doing so I leaned her back so she was lying down and my body was next to hers. I won't give you the details of our tongues and stuff-whoops gave that away, oh well. Max sat up and took off my dark black torn up jacket I felt my ears turn red and we heard the door open and shut. I instantly pulled away and ran into the living room.

"Fang! Max! They're here!" Gazzy filled us in.

"Who's here?" Max asked

"Jeb! Dr. Hans and. _Oof_" He said and Angel kicked him in the stomach. One of the kids let them up and Jeb was first to walk in then and of course, Dylan. I hated that guy; he wants to get me replaced, to have Max. It isn't that easy; you can't waltz in here and steal my girlfriend away, especially one who doesn't know anything about being a flock member.

He was just standing there awkwardly and I was leaning against a wall, he kept staring at Max and I felt my blood boiling. He didn't belong here, I stayed cool on the outside but on the inside I wanted to tear him to shreds.

I would tell you the boring speech Jeb said but it's mostly saying that Mac has to break up with me to be with Dylan. Ha-ha I swear these evil scientists can be pretty dang funny.

"Fang, can I talk to you?" Dylan asked me. I shot a glance at Max and she nodded. Fiiinnneeeee I told myself and walked outside to the deck.

"Listen, Fang I know this is awkward for you." Dylan began. "I know Max getting pushed on you is hard, but I think we all know the right choice for her." His tone suddenly darkened. I lifted an eyebrow at him. "I mean. I was _made _for her. You, well, nobody accepted her to _**think **_she's in love with some Goth _mistake."_

"What?" I said my voice like ice

"You heard me. Look you gave her a good first kiss, but she couldn't possibly be in love with you."

"This is coming from the person who can't fly." I snapped at him. His cheeks turned pink.

In the next second he lunged at me and pushed me off the deck I shot out my wings and came up at him with my right boot into his chest. _Oof! _He staggered backwards and almost fell off the deck but caught himself.

"You know, I can't wait to get back to Germany with Max. She's supposed to be queen and we are supposed to have _kids" I_ didn't show any expression, didn't want him to know how angry that made me. I ran up and shot my right fist at him he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up against the glass I turned my feet up and kicked him in the ribs I heard a crack or two, Dylan got up and came at me smashing us both into the glass, I wish I would've worn my jacket because I felt the glass cutting up my arms. We both got up and came were in each other's faces he was barley taller than me and Max broke in.

"GUYS! STOP IT!" She yelled

"Then get him out of here!" I yelled. She looked me over and saw my arms were bleeding and it hurt but I wasn't too concerned in that.

"Fang! Your arms!" She screeched.

"Oh my god!" Nudge said looking at them too, she ran up to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" she asked her big brown eyes beaming into mine. I nodded.

"You attacked me first!" Dylan screamed.

"Yeah because you're trying to take my girlfriend away so you can go have kids with her!" I screamed back. I looked over at Max and she was mortified. The whole flock's eyes went big in shock. I looked over at the adults. "Am I wrong?" I asked, in 'you know I'm right' voice. Jeb looked at me and cleared his throat. "Uhm, well, I…uh was going to mention that, it's sort of why we came. Max, you need to go to Germany with Dylan. Marry if you wish and soon have kids."

"Are you **nuts**?" Max asked. "Yeah right, I don't even want that kid around none the less go to have kids with him!" She screamed. I love her. "Max you need to understand." Hans began but she cut him off. "No you need to understand Hans. I don't want anything to do with that kid! He's nothing to me! I don't care if he has wings or if he doesn't!" She snapped. "Okay that's enough I want you three out of here, now"

"Max, dear this isn't your own descion. I think you should vote. Dylan could be useful to the flock." Jeb chimed in.

"Okay, we vote." She said hands on her hips. She looked at Nudge first. Nudge would always go along with whatever Max said.

"I vote no." She said not looking at Dylan.

"Me too." Iggy said.

"I'm with Ig." Gazzy chimed in.

"Angel?" Max asked. Angel stood up and took Max's hand. "I'm with you, Max." she said giving her a big smile. Max looked at me.

"Absolutely not." I told her.

"There you have it, Jeb. They don't want him. Neither do I. Leave." She said with steel in her voice.

They didn't argue with her, smart move on their part and they left.

After a few minutes went by everyone went back to doing their own thing. I knew there was a catch to us being here. They wanted Max and Dylan to be together. Sometimes I hate being right.

**Yay! Well I would like to say I wish that is how that last scene went. KEEP FAX ALIVE. Review and Private message **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I did forget to mention this, but just so everyone knows in this story Angel isn't evil who wants to be leader and everything. She's still, sweet Angel. Oh yeah and Fang doesn't have a blog.**

Chapter 6- _Out with the old and in with the new._

Angel and Nudge helped disinfect my arms and wipe away the dried blood and stuff. Really, I wasn't necessary soon they would heal so I didn't have to worry, the cuts weren't that deep, either so there wasn't a lot of blood.

"Thanks girls." I told them and they smiled. They went into the living room the watch _Winx Club. _I went into the living room because that's where everyone else was and I heard Angel say. "I wish I was a fairy." "Yeah because you don't already have wings and powers." Max told her and they were both laughing.

I got bored and went into the boy's room to lie down. I started to think about Lissa. Why? I don't know. I know I love Max. But when Max said "That redheaded girl stuck to you like glue!" I knew she saw. But it bothered her as well. I did like Lissa, and Max then but something told me that Max and I will never be together, that we were too much like siblings. But that was wrong because we are together. A few minutes later Iggy came in.

"Fang can we talk man to man?" he asked

I raised and eyebrow at him then remembered "I'm raising my eyebrow Iggy."

"Okay, good. It's about Ella."

"Alright."

"I like her, really I do. She's so nice, and sweet. She doesn't care that I'm blind, she's extra helpful, I just want to tell her how I feel, I think she might know, but I want to man up and tell her."

"Ask her on a date." I told him. "It says you like her without saying it."

"Cool, thanks Fang."

"Anytime." I told him and he left.

I sighed. For once I actually just got to lay there. It's hard to relax. I looked at my dark black hair falling over my eyes and pushed it out of the way. I remembered the way Dylan looked at Max. The way, she wouldn't admit it, she looked at him. If Max would leave me for Dylan, what could I do? As much as I'd love to, I couldn't kill Dylan. Not if he made Max happier then I tried to. As I lying still so long I glanced over at my hand and saw it had disappeared. Yes, that does happen if I stay prone for a long period of time I…fade…turn invisible. I heard a tap on the door and Max came in, let's have some fun. I thought.

"Fang?" she asked and was facing the door about to walk out when I threw a piece of paper at her and she turned sharply but I was quick enough and was at the door, she turned to the door and jumped back swinging her right foot into my head I grabbed it and lightly tossed her on my bed. I had her pinned and she struggled. "Let go of me!" she yelled but wouldn't look to see it was me, it happened so fast I don't think she realized it was me. "Max?" I said and she looked at me. "You butthead!" she yelled and I couldn't help but laughing. "You're losing your edge, Max" I said still cracking up. "I am not!" She pleaded, rising to her feet I held my hands up in surrender form. Her cheeks flushed and she grabbed my arm, and threw me on the floor pinning me down. I gave her a classic half of a grin, and she got up and left.

I walked outside onto the deck, and looked out at the sky, I looked and my raptor vision let me see, I was shocked to see who was flying up to me, Ari? I questioned, but before I was knocked off the deck and I shot out my dark wings and I came at him as fast as I could crashing my right fist into his nose and blood began to poor out.

Inside I heard Nudge cry out "Max!" and in the next second everyone was outside.

"Ari?" Gazzy asked

"Nah" Ari said, it looked and sounded just like him, but more…graceful with the flying and he didn't look like he was in pain. "The Ari you know, is gone baby gone." He sneered with so much confidence. We all looked at him confused. "So." He said looking at Max. "This is Maximum Ride? Warrior hottie, the flock's great leader? I'm disappointed."

"Excuse me?" she said hands on her hips.

"You're excused. Anyway I thought I would introduce myself." Ari said. "I'm the _new, _Ari, you know what they say, out with the old and in with the new."

"So you're a clone?" Nudge asked.

"You could say that." Ari II said.

"What do you want?" Max asked. Ari walked up to her and put his hand on her face she pushed him away, "Ah Max. So much you don't know, and so much you need to know." He told her. "Why don't we talk?" he asked her. She nodded and took him into her room. We all waited in the living room.

"Angel?" I asked she shrugged. "He's not thinking anything important. Like someone told him I could read minds." She said confused. After a few minutes I want to go in there and see what they were saying.

_Fang? _I head Angel's voice again

_Yeah? _I thought back

_I don't want to scare or freak out the others, but there's something going on in there I can't tell if it's good or bad but there not just talking, there's something else._

_Alright, I'll go check it out._

Like I always do I quietly walked down the hall and held my ear against the door. I didn't hear anything. A few minutes went by and no one was talking and I walked in and saw them kissing on Max's bed. Yes _kissing. _I just raised an eyebrow.

"Fang!" Max bursted. "We were just."

"Just getting a candy from her candy shop." Ari II remarked. My blood was boiling and my ears were burning up hot. I didn't attack him, didn't make a smart remark, I walked out of the room.

The flock was looking at me and I ignored them and walked outside and threw myself off the porch. I caught myself by my wings and left the house. I couldn't be there, not now. I never thought Max, she was the love of my life… yeah the love of my life that cheated on me

Just the sight of it. It was the same way I was kissing Max not too long ago. Now, she was kissing Ari's clone. That would be like me kissing Max II. I just wanted to drop into canyons below me with my wings in my back.

It was sunset so I found a cave and decided to stay there; I was about three hours from the flock. I just wanted to be alone. I laid in the dirt covered cave, not exactly a new thing for me, and closed my eyes to try to get some sleep.

The next day I woke up and for a second I forgot what I was doing here. Just a second then it hit me, why I was here.

I don't want to worry the flock. At all. I decided to go back. Maybe a day away from Max was all I needed. But then again, maybe not.

**Chapter six is now done! Yay happiness! Well the usual, Review and Private Message me! New chapter coming very soon **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A warp through time. 

I can do this. I told myself and I flew in onto the deck of our house and tucked in my wings. I walked through the front door and Nudge was first to see me, she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Fang!" she screamed so full of joy then ran into Max's and room screaming "Max! Fang's here! He's back!"

Angel approached me and gave me a smile and I bent down and hugged her feeling tears hit my shirt. "I thought we lost you." She managed to say. "It's okay sweetie." I assured her.

Total, Iggy and Gazzy just sat there and greeted me. They weren't the hugging types. One person left to greet me. Max.

She came into the living room arms over her chest and I gave her my: No expressions look. She just looked over at me, hugged me and didn't say anything. After a few seconds I pushed her away gently and walked into the kitchen, with Iggy right behind me.

"Yo, Fang." Iggy started keeping his voice down.

"Yeah?" I asked just as quiet.

"I called up Ella, and asked her on the date you know? And she said yes!" Iggy said happily

"Cool, where are you going to take her?"

"Dinner, movies are a little overrated." He was referring to him being blind, so movies kind of such for him. "Hey why did you leave yesterday? Max didn't tell us anything and Angel said she did something bad."

"When I walked in I saw her kissing Ari." I told him. He looked shocked and shook his head. "Why?" Iggy asked and I shrugged. "I'm shrugging Ig." I told him and he nodded. Max came in a second later and I left going to the living room and sat down next to Gazzy who was building a house of Lego's so he could destroy it.

"Fang." Max said firmly. I looked up at her. "We need to talk." She said firmly again.

"I'm busy." I said coldly.

"_**Now**_." She ordered. I got up and walked outside to the deck with her. She started. As usual this is Max we're talking about people.

"Fang, I know you're mad at me…But I do have an explanation of what happened." She said in a voice I've never heard. It was like, regret. I raised an eyebrow at her and she continued.

**Now everything we are going to go through time a little bit too exactly what happened…yay time travel! Okay so when it's in italics its Max narrating! Okay let's go!**

_When we walked in the room Ari told me about some plan he had._

"So what is it that you want?" Max demanded hands on her hips.

"Maximum, you and I both know how important Itex, the School and everything are and how smart they can be, throwing curveballs and what not." He sounded so confident it was annoying.

"So?"

"So they threw one your way, you fell in the middle of a trap, Max. Under this house is a C4 (For those of you who don't know it's a bomb that can go off by someone pressing the button on a remote) and at my signal, this place blows up before you can even get out of here."

"What do you want from me?" Max asked

"All I want, Maximum, is a kiss." He said stepping towards her.

"No can do."

"I would hate to see you and the rest of the flock get hurt." He persuaded.

"Why do you even want to kiss me?" Max demanded

"Well from what I understand you are a warrior hottie, how can we be sure if we don't know right? It's that or the bomb, and if you can escape that, there are robots outside and even a line of erasers to take you out. Do it and be done with it."

_I knew that was something I just couldn't win at, so, I agreed._

"Fine." Max told him

_After you came in, and left Ari II told us his ability, he has a mental ability that he can see threw stuff, he saw you there. Later on after he left Gazzy took out the C4 and we figured out that all he wanted was to try to split us up._

**WEEEE TIME WARP IS FUUNNNN WEEEEEEEEE. Okay back to Fang and Max.**

"So there." Max finished. "That's what happened." I was still upset of what she did, but I understood why, she was protecting the flock. And we had to do what we had to do to service, no question about it. "I'm so sorry Fang... I know you probably want to break up with me but I." I cut her off by kissing her I pulled away and titled her chin up. "It's okay." I told her and kissed her again putting my arms around her waist. She pulled away her brown eyes full of happiness I smiled at her and said "I love you so much." Her eyes looked like she was happier then I remember seeing them. She kissed me again. I think the flock of all people, well people with bird genes in them, knows that nothing lasts forever. Well, nothing GOOD lasts forever, or will it? Probably not.

**And another chapter done! I know it was short but none the less review and private message new chapter TBC (To be coming) Soon **


	8. Chapter 8

**SPOILER ALERT! Okay I would just like to say that in the books nothing really happens to Iggy, Gazzy, or Nudge. So I decided to change that, but who will it be you ask? Well you'll just have to read it to find out! And don't be one of those cheaters who just skim it to see because we all know that's no fun! **

Chapter 8- _The hospital, AGAIN_

Remember how I said that 'nothing good lasts forever part?' Well of course it doesn't. We both walked inside and saw the kids playing. Everything seemed normal, well normal with the wings and everything but for us, normal. Max went to go get a drink, Iggy was cooking dinner and Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were all watching TV. Total and Aklia were on a "date"

I looked more closely and Nudge didn't look good. At all.

"Hey Nudge." I said and she looked up at me. I waved her over and she got up and looked at me. But she wasn't looking _at_ me, she was looking _through_ me. I looked down and she was swaying on her feet and looked really pale. "Are you okay, Nudge?" I asked quietly. She shook her head no and in an instant dropped to the floor but I caught her. Angel shrieked and Gazzy screamed for Max.

Max was in the room in the next second and screamed.

"What happened!" She asked her breathing getting harder and faster. Everyone was staring at me and I spoke quietly. "Nudge didn't look good, she was looking through me, pale in the face and was swaying on her feet when I asked her if she was okay she said no and took a dive for the ground."

"Did you catch her?" Max asked

"Of course I caught her!" I said getting annoyed.

"What do we do?" Angel asked her big blue eyes on Max. I looked down at Nudge, her unconscious body lying in my arms, Max looked at me and we both thought the same thing. "If she doesn't wake up soon, then hospital."

"Where you guys out flying today?" I asked Gazzy

"Yeah. We flew for a few hours around the house." Gazzy answered.

"It's 98 degrees out." I told them. "She might have passed out from dehydration."

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"It's when it's really hot out, outside all day and you don't drink water." Iggy told her.

"Nudge hasn't drunk anything all day." Angel told us.

"Then that's what happened. The best we can do is take her in our room in the air conditioning and let her wake up on her own." Max informed.

It was the hottest day of the year; I just knew something would happen.

"Does everyone feel okay?" Max asked. We all nodded. "No more flying for the rest of the day. Stay inside. Drink a lot of water." Max told us. They all agreed and I picked up Nudge holding her in my arms her head on my chest I took her to her bed and gently put her down. It was really cool in the room and I sat down on the edge of the bed looking at her. I could hear her breathing, and it made me feel all the better.

Sometime later I couldn't say for sure Max came in. "Fang." She said quietly, and I looked up at her. "It's been three hours, come eat with us." Max told me and I shook my head no. I didn't want to leave Nudge's side. I felt very protective of her at the moment, for some reason. "Fang- Please eat" She pleaded. "No" I managed to say and she stood there crossing her arms over her chest. I didn't look at her I just looked back at Nudge and stared at her watching her chest move up and down. Her tangled hair lying peacefully on the pillow, the muscles on the body so relaxed. I heard the door shut and I looked to see Max no longer standing there. I started to notice her breathing pattern was getting slower and slower, as the hours went by. Eventually I looked at her and didn't see her chest moving, I stiffened. "Iggy!" I yelled loudly and sure enough Iggy came running in. "Ig- Is Nudge…breathing?" I asked.

He knelt down on the bed and felt her chest and frowned. "Yes, but just barely." He finally said.

"We have to get her to a hospital." I told him and I felt chills go up my spine, the memories of when I was in the hospital, wasn't at all fun, but we had to if we want to save Nudge.

"But Max said" Iggy began.

"I don't care what Max said! I need to go!" Everyone heard us yelling and came in see what's wrong and Iggy explained.

"I'll go….alone" I told them and they all looked at me in shock. "You guys can come tomorrow when the weather cools down but I can't risk any of you getting hurt."

"No way." Max said stomping her foot on the ground.

"I don't want to lose any of you! We're wasting time! Nudge's heart is getting slower and slower time's ticking I need to go now!" I yelled and saw tears coming down Angel's face and Gazzy's eyes welling up with tears.

"Okay!" Max said. "But were coming as soon the sun rises tomorrow!"

I nodded and grabbed Nudge holding her in my arms like a mother would rocking her child. "Let's go Iggy." I said and he jumped off the deck and whipped his wings out and waited for me a few feet away. I let out a breathe and jumped off the deck and shot out my wings, Nudge was hard to hold up but I knew I had to do it if I needed a break Iggy could take her, that's why I asked him to come with me.

We were just a few minutes away from the hospital when Iggy spoke up.

"Do you think Nudge will die?" he asked

I couldn't ever admit this to Angel or Gazzy. "I don't know."

"Does she….have a date on her neck?" I haven't thought of that. I looked over at her neck and it was just her tan skin.

I shook my head and then realized who I was talking to. "No." I said firmly and he let out a breathe of relief. The rest of the trip was silent.

When we landed into the doors of the emergency room we walked up to the counter where a nurse in green shrubs looked concerned and began.

"What seems to be the problem here boys?"

"My sister uhhh Krystal passed out we thought it was dehydration but we noticed that her heart beat is slowing down a lot." I said soothingly.

"Oh my!" she said and hit the button for the icon and spoke clearly. "Attention Dr. Taylor we have a code blue at the Emergency Room I repeat Dr. Taylor we have a code blue at the Emergency Room Thank you!" and let go of the button.

"Okay boys, come into here." She told us and gestured us into a room, while walking in I whispered to Iggy. "First sign of trouble and get the hell out of here." He nodded.

"You can set Krystal on the bed right over there." She smiled at us. The room was for temporary people who just got here like us. She took Nudge's unmoving arm and put a thick black band around it. After she let go and a doctor with a white coat came in and Iggy and I tensed up. She was in her mid-thirties with blonde wavy hair and was skinny.

"Hi!" she said and smiled at us "So what happened here?" she asked.

"My sister Krystal passed out and we thought it was dehydration so we waited a few hours but we noticed her heart beat has been going slower as the minutes go by." I explained.

"She looked at Nudge concerned. "Okay I will need some more information if you will, we can take her to a room and on the way you explain okay?" she asked and we nodded. A few nurses were pushing Nudge with her bed to a room but Iggy had an iron grip on it just in case.

"So what's her name?" Dr. Taylor asked

"Krystal Ride." I answered.

"How are you related?"

"Were adopted siblings."

"Where are your parents?"

"On vacation at an island, we tried to call but there phones won't let us get ahold of them, they said it probably would, you know roaming."

"Yes. Who is that young man over there?"

"That's uhh Jeff my brother."

"How old is Krystal?"

"Twelve."

"Your brother Jeff is…he blind?" she asked. "The way his eyes are, like foggy it seems that way."

"Yeah…it happened so fast, he knows his way around town really well." I said

"Oh, when we get to the room after we look at Krystal for a while do you mind if I look at Jeff?"

"No not at all"

"Thank you." She finished and we walked into Nudge's hospital room. The nurses stuck an IV through her hand and I couldn't bear to look, they also set Nudge up to a heart monitor.

"Ummmm Sir." The doctor came up to me.

"Nick." I told her telling her my "Name"

"Right, your sister, has _wings?_" she asked

"Yeah."

"Dr. Taylor!" I nurse called and she looked over. "This patient has _air _flowing in her lower body."

"We...have air sacs." I told them and they all went wide eyed.

"Anything else?" Dr. Taylor asked

"Yeah, we have really fast heart beats around 140 beats per minute is normal to us, and we have red cells in our blood."

"Okay Nick, we will do everything we can to help Krystal." I nodded

A few hours later Iggy and I were sitting with Nudge who was still unconscious we were both listening to the heart sensor. _Beep….beep…beep…._

I looked over and the line was flat. The doctors rushed in and grabbed paddles and rubbed them together and pushed up and down on Nudges chest. My heart was racing as the doctors were all screaming orders. This wasn't happening Nudge isn't dead! She can't be! I loved Nudge like my little sister, I kind of secretly always had a sense of protection for Nudge I didn't have with anyone else.

I looked over at Dr. Taylor and she shook her head and the other doctors wouldn't look Iggy or me in the eye.

"I'm…so sorry." The nurse said to us. I grabbed her and threw her against the wall "FIX HER!" I screamed holding her face close to mine my eyes blazing. Iggy grabbed me and pulled me away as hard as he could. "Nick… there's nothing more in our power we could do."

"Dr. Taylor? There are some kids here to see Nick in the waiting room." A nurse came in and said. Iggy and I nodded and walked into the waiting room. The whole Flock was there even Total and Aklia and I have no idea how they got them in here.

"How is she?" Max asked.

"Guys….Nudge…is dead." I told them. Everyone but dogs bursted into tears. Even Iggy and I crying and we haven't ever cried before.

"She….she was my best friend." Angel managed to say.

I took them into Nudge's room and Nudge lay there, lifeless.

Nudge wouldn't be there to look at the brighter side of this for us. Nudge wouldn't be rambling on and on about how it's going to be okay. She isn't going to be sleeping with us on the ground when we were on the run. Not playing with Angel, talking about fashion, her love to learn. Her chocolate colored wings soaring threw the air… the worst of it all…I never got to say goodbye.

**I will tell you I was teary eyed just WRITING this. PLEASE review and Private Message me because I do want to know how I'm doing. New Chapter to be coming soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh yeah if you didn't notice most of my chapters have a quote from the chapter in it so don't be confused by that one, that quote is very important. Muhahahaha**

Chapter 9- _Fang-What were you doing?_

We were all sitting around Nudge's bed; I took her hand which was ice cold. Silent tears were running down my cheeks. I was staring at her unmoving chest when a doctor around his mid-fifties came in.

"I'm sorry about Krystal." He began. "But we should probably get her body to a funeral home." Max opened her mouth to talk but I threw everyone off by speaking up. "You're not sorry." I told him

"I'm sorry. Sir I did everything I could." I memory hit me. There was a doctor standing by and doing nothing just standing in the corner, and I recognized him.

"That's why you were standing in the corner." I told him coldly

He cleared his throat and ignored me "I have a few recommended funerals that- "

"What happened to her?" Gazzy interrupted.

"Well son, when she passed out her brain seemed to have had some sort of dysfunction which caused the body to slowly shut down, we believe."

I looked at his clip board and it had all the information I gave the doctor.

"You're the doctor who came in to check on her." Iggy said. "I recognize your voice."

"You were the one that was supposed to be monitoring her!" I yelled "We could've given her like life support or something! You sat back the entire time she passed away and the entire time we were here!" I screamed and ran up to him grabbed his throat and picked him up pinning him against the wall his feet were dangling. "You let my sister die!" I screamed in his face. I threw him to the ground his head hitting first I was on top of him my knees pinning down his hands and started to punch him over and over in the face.

"Stop it!" Max said. "Iggy!"

Iggy and Max ran over and grabbed my arms to pull me off the man but I sprang free and kicked him the neck as hard as I could he yelped in pain Max and Iggy immideatly grabbed me again and threw me against the wall and held me there. Total, Angel, Akila and Gazzy when to help out the doctor. I was trying to break free of them but they both had an iron grip.

"Fang! Fang! Stop! It's okay!" Max told me, I looked into her brown eyes and they were pleading and I un-tensed my muscles. They let go on me and I heard Angel say to the doctor. "You fell down four flights of stairs, you won't remember this and you won't bother us again." He nodded and walked out.

"Fang… what were you doing?" Nudge asked. Yeah you heard me right.

"Nudge!" We all screamed at the same time and piled on her hugging her, I was the closest so I was first.

We were all sitting on the bed with her and a nurse came in.

"Krystal?" She asked and I nudged her so she knew it was her.

"Yes?" Nudge asked

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! I think I'm ready to go home!" she said jumping in her bed.

"Well I don't think you should-'' but Angel cut her off and did her like hypnotizing thing to the nurse to let us go, in a few minutes we were soaring through the air but I stayed close the Nudge incase she collapsed again. I thought about why Nudge came back to life, how it could've been then I thought

"Hey guys." I said quietly and they all looked at me. "Could Nudge have came back from our healing abilities?" they all pondered, it was defiantly possible. We weren't for sure. I swooped away from Nudge when Angel started to fill her in on what happened and I went over to Max.

"What was that about?" she asked. She was talking about when I attacked that doctor.

I shrugged. "Something in me snapped I guess."

"I've never seen you like that. Even when you and Dylan fought, this was different I couldn't tell you how." Max looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "I didn't mean for anyone-especially the kids to see that." I said in all seriousness.

"I know." She said.

I saw our house up ahead and we all landed and talked in the living room for the next hour.

"Thank you." I heard and looked over at Nudge who was beaming at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back

"Nudge, if it wasn't for Ig and Fang, who knows what would've happened to you." Gazzy informed. She thanked Iggy earlier as well.

"We were all crying, even the boys." Angel's voice broke into my thoughts.

"We love you Nudge." I said putting my arm around her then hugging her.

"Let's not forget about how Fang beat up that doctor!" Gazzy proudly said and I blushed a little and the whole flock started laughing as we told Nudge every little detail of it all. I got my little sister back.

**WHOO HOO yay! Another chapter complete! Alright by now you know what to do! Tell me what you thought of that twist! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay now before I start the next chapter I feel the need to thank Lunara7 in one of my chapters for reviewing my chapters and everything so thanks Lunara7! Okay story time…**

Chapter 9- _So I guess I'm not the only one._

It was about three in the morning, I couldn't sleep, go figure. I walked into the girl's room silently and looked at the girls of this flock happily sleeping away.

"Fang?" I heard Max whisper my raptor vision let me see her with her head sticking up on the single bed next the bunk bed Angel and Nudge were sleeping in.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered and walked out silently closing the door behind me. I walked into my room and lay back down in my bed. I was staring at the ceiling. Where did all the flyboys and M-Geeks go? We haven't seen them in days sense they attacked us at Dr. Martinez's house. I knew they were coming. I just didn't know when.

The way everyone in house see's not seeing the robots is a vacation and safety and all of that. The way I see it personally is that there's just another attack being planned and waiting to happen. We were never safe; we are never going to be safe until Max 'Safes the World' or so says Jeb. Not like I trust him. Yeah he saved Max, her sister and her mom but that's not enough. At least for me it's not.

I looked over at the crack of our pitch black house and saw a light turn on. I stood up and walked outside closeting the door behind me and I saw Total sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked him coolly.

He sighed. "Can't sleep, why are you up?" Total asked.

"Same." I told him.

"Fang, do you ever get that feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

"So I guess I'm not the only one." I told him. In the next second a bottle came in the room and we looked at each other. A can of purple gas started to fill the room and we began coughing.

"Max! Iggy!" I yelled the best I could I couldn't hold my body up so I leaned against the wall, Total was already out cold, I was starting the blackout but I caught Max's sight of me and through a rush of glass Erasers came in, the smell of them was totally foul and one them came up to me and pinned me "Nighty night birdy." He said. I couldn't move to attack him. "Fan-'' I heard Max's cry and everything became black.

When I woke up I was stiff. I looked around a room that seemed familiar, but then again I couldn't recognize. I saw a tall, skinny girl with brown hair and highlights and light brown eyes staring at me.

"Fang?" The girl asked, looking at me.

"Who?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Fang, the gas came in and Erasers attacked you, remember?"

"What's an Eraser?" I asked.

"Angel!" the girl cried and a short, skinny girl with golden locks for hair and big blue eyes came in. they started whispering to each other and I couldn't make it out.

"I think he lost his memory." The Angel girl told the tall one.

"Fang." The short girl turned to me. "Do you know what the School is?" she asked.

"Like High School?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Come with us." She said and I stood up and walked into a big room with a few couches, a TV and a computer.

"Fang!" a little brown skinned girl with poufy hair said and she ran up and hugged me.

"Uh, hi." I told her. She looked up at me.

"Nudge!" The tall girl said and the brown skinned girl trotted over to talk again they were talking in whispers. Then the tall girl came over to me. "I'm Max." she told me. "This is Nudge." She pointed to the brown skinned girl. "Angel." Pointing to the blonde. "Gazzy." Pointing to a little boy who looked a lot like Angel. "And Iggy." She pointed to a pale, tall boy, his eyes were, different, like foggy. "Is he okay?" I asked Max. She answered. "He's blind. Don't worry he's fine" I nodded. This place was weird. Why were there only kids here? Are we related? Where are everyone's parents?

"Don't worry, everything's okay. We live alone we don't know where our parents are." Angel told me.

What the heck? Is she like a mind reader or something?

"Yeah I can read minds." She told me. Um, okay, this is weird we have a little girl that can read minds! Then all of a sudden a flash of pictures flew threw my head making it hurt like hell. The pictures were me and these kids with _**wings.**_I dropped to the floor from the pain and Gazzy and Nudge pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" Nudge asked

"I… I don't know." I told her. Angel started whispering to Max again. Everyone was staring at me. I felt like an outcast. Like I don't belong.

"Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back

"Do you remember how to fly?"

"Uh, is this a trick question, people can't fly." I told him.

"You can. We all can." Iggy told me and they all slowly unfolded their wings. I was so shocked a stepped back hitting the wall.

"This isn't real." I told them. My eyes were wide. I looked around and saw a door and ran out. How do I get out of here? A ladder caught my eye and when I touched it those flashing pictures came back into my head, but they were different. It was me and those kids in _cages _like dog crates! I grabbed my head again and dropped to the ground but I was on the edge so I fell of the deck. I screamed, I was seconds from hitting the ground when Max swooped under me and pulled me back on the deck.

"Thanks Max." I said and she nodded closing her wings.

"Guys?" Angel asked and those kids looked at her. "Where's Total?" they all looked at her confused and she went back inside.

"What's a Total?" I asked.

"Total's our dog." Gazzy told me

"Uhh okay." I said unevenly

"Fang, come inside." Max told me and I hesitated, and then followed her.

"So there's a mind reader and winged kids that can actually _fly _is there anything else?" I asked the group of kids.

"We don't go by that, Fang" Angel said holding a small little dog.

"What do you call yourselves then?" I asked.

"The Flock." She told me. I nodded.

"Anyway, Angel can also control peoples mind sometimes and send you inner message." Max informed

"I can mimic voices and Iggy and I can build any kind of explosive." Gazzy said.

"I can hack computers and draw metal to myself." Nudge chimed in.

"I can fly extremely fast." Max told me.

"We all have gills including you and Angel can talk to fish." Iggy told me. And I was officially stunned. I have _gills _I felt my neck and felt the bumps from my gills. Oh god.

"Uh any anything else?" I stuttered.

"When you stay still for a few minutes you turn invisible." Angel told me.

The dog, uh Total I think his name is started barking and Angel screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Total? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh, does she like, imagine Total can talk?" I whispered in Max's ear.

"He actually can, he also has wings, but we don't know what's going on." She whispered back.

"So are you like the leader of this group?" I asked her.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Were you with Total last night?"

"He isn't going to remember that Nudge!" Iggy told her

"Wait. Fang and Total were inhaling the gas when the Erasers attacked!" Max told us.

"So, it was like, a memory killing gas?" Angel asked.

"I think so, I told you guys not to inhale it. And the only ones who did were Fang and Total, it makes sense." Max informed.

"So why exactly are you guys like this?" I asked.

"It's not just us, Fang. You too, you have wings and can fly just like the rest of us. And we were all like this, from evil scientist who experimented on us." Max told me and faces fell.

"How did they get us?" I asked.

"We were either taken from the hospital, donated, or sold."

"How did we get out of the lab?" I asked again.

"Jeb." Gazzy told me. "A scientist, he got us out." Something in them sort of, broke.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you?" I asked standing up. She nodded and took me into a room; I guess it was for the girls.

"What's up?" she asked sitting on the bed she grabbed my hand to make me come sit. As soon as she touched me the flashes came. And I dropped to the bed. The pictures were Max and I hugging, kissing, and smiling.

"Max, did we date before?" I asked.

She frowned. "We are dating, actually."

"Oh."

"I wish you could remember."

"I wish I could remember everything that's the issue. Well we know what happened, that gas stuff, but how do we get me memory back?"

"I don't know." She said staring at the floor. "I better get everyone to bed. We all had a long day." She said standing up.

"Wait!" I told her before she walked out the door.

"What?" she asked

"Can you take me to my room?" I asked. She nodded and I followed her to a room that seemed like a guy's room. This day sucked! I lay down on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed and got under the covers staring at the silver bars holding up the bed in front of me. I heard in a low voice Iggy telling Gazzy. "He took my bed."

"Am I in your bed?" I asked Iggy

"No, no you're in the right bed." Iggy told me. I got up and told him. "It's okay I know you're lying." I said then went up in the top bunk. "Fang?" Gazzy said and Iggy jabbed his ribs. "Wrong bed?" I asked and Gazzy slowly nodded. I jumped off the bed and went to the single bed and got under the covers. Iggy shut off the lights and everyone else got into bed. I shut my eyes and it felt like forever but I drifted off into sleep.

***Intense music playing* Well everyone my tenth chapter is done! Whoop whoop! Reviews tell me what you think any questions Private Message me! Someone who reviewed asked how and it says PM next to my name thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- _"Jeb?"_

I woke up and looked over at my clock 10:12 AM. I rolled myself out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Hey Fang! You missed breakfast!" Nudge greeted me.

"Oh. Sorry guys." I told them. And they all looked at me like 'Did this guy seriously just apologize for that?' Before someone had a chance to speak up Total started whimpering on the ground.

"Total!" Angel said and ran over and picked him up. She looked up at us and gave us a concerned look.

"Total's having fast flashing pictures in his head like Fang." She told us.

"So the evil geniuses can't make it work all the way." Iggy said.

"Nope." Max chimed in.

"Hey." Nudge said after a few minutes. "Every time Fang had that happened to him, it was something really familiar to him. The ladder, Max, the other time I don't really know but I'm starting to see a pattern here."

"Nudge's right." Max told us. "Fang's getting memories back from things that are familiar to him. Maybe all we need is one huge thing to bring him back. The question is what."

"Maybe all Fang needs is a kiss from Max!" Gazzy teased.

"Cut it out Gazzy this is serious!" Max yelled

"Wait." Angel told us. "Maybe Gazzy's right. Maybe the kiss will trigger something. Nothing could be more familiar then Max."

"Or we could lock him in a dog crate." Gazzy said and Iggy chuckled

"Gazzy!" the girls yelled at the same time.

"All we can do is try guys." I chimed in. Max came up to me and kissed me. I had flashes of pictures again, making my head hurt. These pictures were Nudge in a hospital bed with no heartbeat. Others were gas coming in the room and I was coughing while Total was out cold.

"It didn't work." Max unhappily said and her face fell.

The next second we heard a scream from outside and ran out. "Jeb?" Nudge said. I looked down and saw this Jeb guy, and then all I saw was black.

I know I say this line a lot but the next time I woke up I was on the couch and The Flock was practically leaning in my face.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My wings feel soar, like it was tight against my back for days, what's going on anyways?" I asked. She smiled and everyone else did.

"I can remember everything now!" I said. As cheesy as it sounded it was completely true I had my memory back! Everyone cheered. Once we got comfortable again Max asked. "So Fang. What did happen that night of the Eraser attack?"

"Me and Total were in the living room and a can of gas came in and started to fill the room, as dumb as we are I accidentally inhaled it. I thought it might have been knock out stuff so I tried to call you and Iggy but when the Erasers came in I don't know what happened. I blacked out." I told them.

"Well when the Erasers came in and you passed out I called the rest of the flock. They didn't attack us but they tried to take you and Total so we fought them and killed them. Everything got fixed within two or three hours." Max told me. I nodded.

"What about Total?" Angel asked sweetly. Angel walked over to her and hugged her sitting with her. "We will figure it out Angel." She said all leaderly. Angel nodded.

"Hey guys, so what happened after I blacked out again?" I asked.

"Oh, you fell off the deck again and Max went to save you, again." Nudge began.

"Then of course Jeb wanted to know what was going on, of course so we told him." Gazzy took over.

"So he's at the store to get something that might help in case that didn't work." Iggy said after.

"And maybe something for Total." Angel chimed in. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I felt really groggy and light headed, probably just from blacking out. I wasn't going to mention that. The Flock doesn't need another problem. I was fine, almost everyone else was fine. There's nothing to worry about.

"Are you okay?" Max asked behind me. I nodded.

"I'm glad you're back." She told me and walked up to me putting her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and leaned down and kissed her. That was defiantly something I was familiar with. Max's soft lips I could kiss all day. She pulled away and looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. She turned away and walked into the living room and followed her then sat down on the couch next too Iggy.

"Are you going to pick the right bed this time?" Iggy asked laughing a little. I lightly pushed his shoulder. Total started whimpering again. We looked over at him sprawled out on the floor. Angel was whispering to him telling him he was okay. Then it hit me.

"Guys?" I asked and everyone looked at me. "Where's Akila?"

We looked the house up and down but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think the Erasers took her?" Nudge asked.

"I don't remember them taking anything. We killed them all remember?" Max jumped in.

"Guys. Listen." Gazzy told us and if you listened really closely you could hear whimpering from outside. We all walked outside and jumped off the deck shooting out are wings.

**What a place to keep you guessing eh? Well review tell me what you think and Private Message me for any questions about the story or me, political views or something it doesn't matter to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So where is Akila? What happened to her? Read to find out!**

Chapter 12- _"Why now?"_

We landed on the ground below our house and under the deck. No Akila. We spilt up to look around and I was supposed to look around the house. I could still hear her whimpering. I went back in the house and into the basement. Well it wasn't pretty.

Akila was spread out on the ground of the basement, her whole have of her body was burned and the bones looked broken.

"Akila!" I said and walked over to her. "It's okay girl." I told her and with the good half of her body picked her up and carried her upstairs and set her on the couch. "I'll be back girl." I told her and walked outside and blew my whistle which told the flock to return.

"Did you find her?" Nudge asked.

"Yes." I reported. "But she doesn't look good. At all. I want you guys to be strong okay?" they all nodded and I took them inside as soon as Total came in he looked at her and blacked out. I couldn't tell if it was that bad for him or if that was him getting his memory back. I guess we can find that out later.

"We need Total to get connection from Akila so we can see what's wrong." Angel told us. "I can't get through to her."

"Total's out cold!" Nudge said back to Angel. "Can't you get in his mind and get him to wake up?"

"Uhh I don't know. I can try." Angel said. She closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating really hard. A few minutes later Angel opened her eyes. "I can't get him to wake up. I sent the thought through but it didn't work."

In the next second Total picked up his head. And sounded groggy. "Angel? What's going on?" She looked over at Max and smiled. "Good thinking Nudge." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Total? Are you okay?" Angel asked him.

"Yeah I feel like I ate a live spider again. Hey where's my lovely Akila?" he said looking around and everyone's smiles faded. "Total you should-'' Max began but he looked over at the couch and saw her and gasped. "Akila!" he jumped on the couch and sat next to her.

"Total talks to her and ask her what happened." Max ordered. After a few minutes he answered.

"She said that during the Eraser attack she saw one go downstairs and tried to stop it but the Eraser threw her into the wall a few times and she hit some hot pipes that burned her."

"We should take her to Max's mother's office. Valencia will fix her up." I said quietly looking at Akila.

"Fang's right." Max agreed. "We should get her there ASAP."

"I'll take her." I told them. "I took Nudge to the hospital so I can hold Akila." Everyone nodded; we all knew there wasn't time to argue. I picked her up by the side that wasn't burned and held her the way I held Nudge. We all walked outside and I jumped off the ledge carefully taking out my wings. Akila was heavier then Nudge and I had to keep taking deep breaths. After what felt like an ages we got to Dr. M's office. She happily greeted Max and we told her the situation.

"Oh my! Come in here." She took us into a room with white walls and it smelled like Lysol with a table in the middle I felt chills go up my spine.

"Fang you can set Akila down here." Valencia told me and I gently put her down on the table. "You guys can wait outside in the waiting room; I know you're not comfortable with needles or anything." Everyone but Max walked out of the room, I guess she wanted to stay and help. We all sat in the waiting room chairs. It was after hours so nobody was there. The walls were blue and there was a fish tank with a coffee table, magazines and a lot of chairs.

"Do you think Akila will be okay?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah." I said with confidence. "Dr.M is an expert."

"I hope Akila isn't in too much pain." Total said.

The kids started reading magazines (Gazzy read his to Iggy) and everyone was very relaxed, it's been two hours so who knows. Dr. M came outside the waiting room with a straight face.

"How is she?" Total asked putting his paws at her feet.

"Akila is just fine. She didn't break anything but she did crack a few ribs and her front paw, we got a brace for it. I gave Max a cream that will help her fur and skin with the burns. She'll be back on all fours in about two weeks." Dr. M said smiling. We all let out a sigh of relief. Even though Akila couldn't talk, and didn't have wings like the rest of us, we still care about her. Like a member of the flock. She is a member I mean that's Total's wife.

"I'll take her, Fang. You carried her the way there." Max told me. I nodded and Max picked her up. I ran into the parking lot and jumped as high as I could and shot out my dark wings. For once I didn't have to carry weight and it felt nice. We were soaring threw the air. The sky was bright blue and there were no clouds. I shot higher into the air then the flock and spun around looking at bird's eye view of the ground below me. (Bird's eye view, get it?) My raptor let me take a closer look to the ground; there was a truck and guess who was driving? Ari II in the passenger seat was another Eraser and they were under us.

"Max!" I yelled. She looked up at me. "Below truck full of Erasers!" Everyone looked down and seemed to see the truck. "Why now?" Total yelled. Max shot off like a rocket towards our house to go drop off Akila.

"Fang should we attack them or wait for them to attack us?" Nudge asked.

"Nudge… I think we're taking this fight in the air." Gazzy said. I looked in the direction of Gazzy and saw about forty of them flying through the sky. Max still wasn't back yet so I knew we had to take action anyways.

The next second Angel shot out lunging at an Eraser throwing her right fist along his outgrown jaw.

I lunged at an Eraser too, throwing my right boot into his ribs and boxing his ears. He yelped in pain and dropped into the ground below. I heard a scream and looked over at Angel and saw one Eraser holding her and the other with his hands on her wings. I threw my body into the Eraser holding her wings and kicked him in the neck watching him drop. The other Eraser I boxed his ears listening to his ear drum pop too. Angel scurried away and an Eraser came over to me and I took a furry fist to the face. I flew back a few feet but when I got back on path I looked to see the Eraser, Ari II.

"So I heard the old Ari and you had some good fights." He said. I just looked at him and lunged my foot across his neck, he stumbled back but caught himself from falling from the sky. I did a 360 and saw I was circled from Eraser; there were at least fifteen of them.

"Give up, Fang." Ari II told me. "If you come with us we'll leave. But you _will _come with us if it's by force, or willingly…Fang would you really want to put the flock in harm's way when you can just make it simple for them."

"The Flock has always been in harm's way, Ari." I told him.

"But if you're with us, we have a flock member that's all they want."

"You're lying. We all know what you guys really want. It's all of us dead."

"Well it seems we'll be taking you by force." He said then all the Erasers lunged at me I got a few punches here and kicks there, but it wasn't enough. Two Erasers had me in an iron grip. I forced my wings tight against my back and they held me up I shot my wings out again as far as they would go and hit both of them in the head. They loosened their grip and I shot out a double kick to both of them and shot away. I looked at the flock and everyone seemed to be managing. Max was back in the crowd. Counting the Erasers that were in that circle there were about twenty Erasers left. "Fang!" Gazzy called "Behind you!" I shot my head around and got kicked in the ribs feeling a few cracks. Another gave me a kick in my spine. I turned and kicked him in the nose feeling it snap I turned to the other and his claws slashed against my face. Surprisingly none of the claws hit my eye. "We'll get you birds next time!" The Eraser said to me and they all flew away.

"Report!" Max yelled trying to catch her breathe.

"My nose but I'll be fine." Angel said first.

"My wings are scraped up a bit." Nudge reported.

"A few scratches and bruises but I'm good." Iggy came in.

"I'm missing some fur but I'm good." Total called.

"I think my arm might be broken but other than that I'm good." Gazzy told her.

"I'm fine." I told her and she looked at me and saw the claw lines across my face.

"Fang pl'' She began.

"Let's get back home." I told all of them and we were off. We were in the middle of flying and Max soared under me and faced me.

"So what's really wrong?" She asked and I gave her a small grin.

"Just my face and I cracked a few ribs, I'm fine." I assured her. She gave me a 'what are you hiding?' look. "Nothing." I told her. I actually wasn't hiding anything. I looked up at my flock, we were okay. For once after a battle no one was seriously injured. Maybe it will stay that way. It's obvious it won't.

**Chapter 12 has been completed! Well please please **_**please **_**Review and Private Message me! ** **Thanks guys **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I do want to tell you guys this: this chapter may seem unimportant but it is VERY important! Just letting you guys know.**

Chapter 13-_ "Oh great look what the cat dragged in"_

We landed onto the deck of our Colorado house. Everyone went inside and Max helped everyone with their wounds. She was a good mother that way. I watched her put a Band-Aid on Gazzy and looked at her. She didn't look injured but she would also never admit to it if she was hurt. She looked at me and saw that I was staring at her like an idiot and felt my cheeks flush and so did hers. I went outside and sat on the deck with my feet dangling, looking at the sunset. The sunset I saw so many nights when we lived with Jeb. When he saved us, from those cages. I got chills up my spine from even thinking about those horrifying dog crates. All those countless hours of being tortured watching other experiments die along the way. The deep depression I went through there, now that I think about it, the depression was always there. With everyone. When we escaped everyone let out there feelings and their spirits rose. I was the one who didn't. Why? It was easier that way. It's easier that I didn't have to feel anything. Being locked up for years, it just left a mark that's shaped like wings.

"There all done." Max told Gazzy. He thanked her and went to go play with the others. Me and Max and looked at each other and I nodded my head over by the door to my room. I lay down in my bed and she lay next to me. She had her hand on my chest I had my hand around her reaching in between her wings and I let my hand go back and forth. Her eyes were closed and minutes later I felt her muscles completely relax. I looked at her sleeping body. Her tangled brown and blonde hair. Her light breathing against my body, the feeling of her heartbeat. The door cracked open and I stayed completely still. Nudge peeked her head in the door and I mouthed "Max's sleeping" she nodded and walked out of the door closing it gently. A few minutes later I felt Max jerk and her muscles tense up and her hands started shaking. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me.

"Fang?" She asked hey big eyes on me.

"You're okay." I whispered and pushed her hair out of her face. "Go back to sleep, it's late." She got comfortable again and closed her eyes; you could tell how exhausted she was. She usually would make sure all the kids were down first, but she needed this. Needed to get a good sleep and not have her worry. I started to rub her back again and she fell asleep again. I looked over at the clock. 11:05 PM. I couldn't tell if the kids were sleeping, waiting for Max to leave or what.

_ We're okay Fang. _Angel broke in my thoughts

_Are Iggy and Gazzy going to come in for bed or what?_

_ We know how hard it is for Max to sleep like she is. Iggy and Gazzy are sleeping in the living room; we don't want to risk it. Actually, we all are. Sort of like a slumber party kind of thing. Just make sure Max is okay._

_ I can handle that. Have fun guys and please don't break anything._

Angel just giggled then I think she left my thoughts. It was good that the flock was making an evening out of tonight. It gives them something good to do together and Max could finally sleep. This is a win-win situation for everybody. We all faced death on so many occasions. It was good for these kids to have a break.

I looked over at my chest with Max's head lying against it and saw nothing. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and I was out.

I felt a slight movement and shot open my eyes. And saw Max's on mine.

"Fang? Did I fall asleep? Are the kids okay?" she asked

"Yes you fell asleep here and yes the kids are fine." I whispered. I looked over at the clock and saw it was around nine o clock. "Come on." I said standing up. She followed me and had bed head and I shot a grin.

"What?" she asked

"Bed head." I said smiling. And her cheeks turned pink and she went into the bathroom. I walked into the living room to see the flock sleeping spread out all over the floor. They were all intertwined with each other I looked over and saw a note on the ground by the door.

_ Maximum,_

_ I know you must hate me, and never want to see me again, but I have something you want. Something that could save the world. It would only take a small price. Please meet me 30 miles southeast of this house today at nine o clock. If I don't see you there, it could be fatal to your Flock._

There wasn't a signature. I woke up the flock and Max came out. She saw the look on my face and I gave her the note. Hey eyes flickered and we both knew we had to go.

"Okay guys. Get your jackets on and get ready. We have to leave soon."

"For what?" Iggy asked

"I'm not sure yet but I'm sure it's important. Let's go get up." She ordered.

They all got up and started off about their day. A few minutes later we were up and away in the morning sky.

"Okay flock." Max said. "I don't know who this guy is; Fang is going to go off course awhile in case there's trouble. He knows the cue if I need help. You'll be close enough to hear us but you'll be out of sight got it?" they all agreed. And Max was off her direction and we were behind the cliff. We could all hear with our raptor hearing of awesomeness

"Oh, great look what the cat dragged in." Max sneered

"Hi Max." Dylan said. Great. Dylan I think I would have rather had it be Ari II.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Listen Max. I'm willing to give you a deal. Dr. Hans has this for Iggy." He told her.

"It's eyeballs." Angel whispered. Iggy could have new eyes. He could see the world again. What was the catch?

"All I want in return is to be a member of the flock. To learn with you guys, Max I was made to be in the flock I will do anything you ask."

"I'll talk to the flock." She assured him.

"Meet me here the same time tonight? 8 o clock?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. In the next few seconds she was next to Gazzy.

"Let's go guys." She said and took off all of us following her. No one said a word on the way home. We were all thinking it over. Even Nudge was silent. This is a new way for Iggy to be here. But letting Dylan into the flock? We didn't know much about Dr. Hans (This is the remake of FANG so Fang never died) What if it was a trap? What if it wasn't and we lose this chance? We landed on the deck of the house and piled into the living room.

"So what do you guys think?" Max asked.

"I think it's a good opportunity for Iggy. I think we should do it." Angel said first.

"If we do this we would need to know it's safe." I said.

"Ig?" Max asked.

"I want to see. More than anything. I'm with Fang on this one." Iggy said.

"I say we do it, I mean what do we have to lose?" Nudge said.

"I say yes." Gazzy said bouncing in his seat.

"Fang, Iggy and I will discuss it. Okay guys?" Max said. Everyone agreed, they knew it was an older kid thing. Ig, Max and I walked into the girl's room.

"What do you guys think?" Max asked her voice in a low tone.

"I think we should, the kids agree, we can make sure it's safe, it's like Nudge said we have nothing to lose." Iggy came in.

"I'm with Iggy, if we can ensure safety then we should try." I said.

"Then we do it. We'll go back to see Dylan tonight. Make the arrangements" Max said and she walked out the door Iggy following her. I just hope we haven't made a huge mistake.

**BOOM another chapter done! Guys PLEASE review and Private Message me! Well update coming soon **


	14. Chapter 14

**Could it be true? Could Iggy really be getting his vision back? If you're curious THEN READ THE CHAPTER! If you are not, read it anyway!**

Chapter 14- _"Hey, cool TV." _

We all landed together at the cave where we met Dylan just a few hours ago, my blood was pumping and my heart was racing. If he tried to harm us in anyway, I would kill him.

"Hi Max!" Dylan said with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay Dylan if we are going in on this plan we need rules." Max demanded ignoring his greeting.

"Like what Max?" He asked

"First of all, we want Jeb and Dr. Martinez to do the procedure on Iggy." Max and I agreed on that, we figured both of them together would know what to do. "Second, we want to know these knew eyes for Iggy will actually work….Lastly we want guards from the program we have been working with. Top guards and every person gets checked by the guards and approved by us. We won't settle for less." She said firmly.

"We can do that, Max. If you come with me we can take you to the laboratory. I can call Dr. Martinez and Jeb in for you right at the moment." He said pulling out his phone. He talked for a few minutes then hung up. "Jeb will be here in a few minutes and Dr. Martinez will meet us there. They agreed to help you." He said happily, but there was something, off about him like I know he's really happy all the time and stuff but this was different. I couldn't explain how he was like…hypnotized.

The next thing I knew was a helicopter flying above our heads and Max ran to the edge of the cliff and shot out her beautiful wings as all of us copied her. She flew up to the helicopter and Jeb was standing on the edge of it as they were talking but there was too much noise from the helicopter for anyone to hear their conversation I saw Max nod and she flew over to us. We couldn't hear her but she pointed to the helicopter and flew towards it and we all got the message. We all flew behind it and let me tell you, that noise completely kills the peace and happiness I usually get from flying. I didn't know where we were exactly but I memorized every tree, pot hole and road possible. About a half hour later we were there it was a big white building that looked was as big as the school that we went to with Anne Walker. The helicopter flew in on the roof and landed on the big target and we landed by them and Jeb came out.

"Hi everyone!" Jeb said happily as usual, it was him actually happy not hypnotic happy. In a way it was sort of nice to see him, it brought back memories and right now he was the only whitecoat we could somewhat trust.

"You still have to come through on the deal Dylan." Max demanded I looked over and didn't even see him get off.

"We will. The guards are going to be here in about an hour. In the mean time we will show you the work of the eyeballs." Jeb said for Dylan. We walked down a series of hallways and I tried to memorize all of them, the windows doors and escapes. We finally came to a room that was entitled. : PROJECT 162747645 EYE EXAMINATION VEIWING AREA. We walked in the room and Jeb walked over to a control panel and those eyes were sitting in the jar. Another whitecoat came over and put the eyes in where the Len's of glasses should go. There were some wires in the glasses but I guess that's how we could see them on the big TV screen in front of us.

"Okay everyone." Jeb said. "I'm now activating the eyes whatever you see and how clearly and sharply you see it, is exactly how Iggy will see. It was like HD 7 xs over. It was defiantly cool.

"Lights!" Jeb called and the lights were off but it was almost like nothing changed, you could tell the lights went off in the picture but you could still see clearly, it was amazing. "Lights!" he called again and the lights came back on as Jeb turned off the TV screen.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jeb asked and we all nodded.

"Dr. Bachelor?" a whitecoat called and Jeb turned to him. "Those guards they requested are here, shall we bring them in?"

"We shall meet them in the lobby." Jeb said and the whitecoat left. "Come on everyone." He said and we followed him all the way to the lobby. Those guys were checked in and soon everyone who was going to be on Iggy's eyes came in. there was about thirty people. We had two lines: One with me, Angel and Nudge. The other with Iggy, Max and Gazzy. Total was at home with Akila. The first ten people called there name and said what position they had and it wasn't important enough so we told them no. Then I looked and saw one women come over to us to get checked in. Anne Walker.

"Hi guys!" Anne said. I just looked at her and Nudge and Angel greeted her.

"What position will you be playing in this procedure?" I asked her.

"I was supposed to be Dr. Martinez's assistant, I have this paper I printed from the e-mail I got. She showed it to me and it looked real but I can't judge. I looked over at Angel. "I think she seems okay." Angel said smiling and nodded at me. "Agreed!" Nudge said happily. Anne looked at me and I nodded and she walked through. Everyone else was just boring scientists that some made it in and others not so much. The total amount of scientists working on Iggy was ten so I thought we were okay.

"Hi!" I heard a whitecoat come up to us with a clipboard. "Which one of you is Iggy?" She asked nicely and Iggy stepped forward.

"Okay, son we are going to ask you to come into this room so you can get changed and prepped for surgery. The rest of you can wait in our viewing area across the hall, we will begin very shortly." Iggy walked into a room with the women and we walked into the viewing area with two big guards standing at it. The room had enough chairs for all of us and we were looking down so we could get a bird's eye view of the surgery room.

"I hope Iggy's going to be okay." Nudge said. "I mean I know the doctors know what they're doing and everything but I just get worried because good stuff doesn't usually happen to us and I'm just-''

"Nudge!" Max interrupted her. She placed her hand on top of hers. "Iggy will be fine." Max and I were holding hands, she was holding Nudge's who was holding Angels who was holding Gazzy's it was a big chain of it but all of us were nervous.

Iggy and a few other doctors came out a bit later and Iggy laid down right in the bed. They covered his mouth with a clear mask which was to help him sleep in the surgery so he couldn't feel anything.

I'm not going to fill you in on the details because it was pretty gross. Nudge and Angel kept throwing up, literally, and even Max, Gazzy and I felt sick. In a few hours the procedure was done and we went into the recovery room to see Iggy. His eyes were covered with stuff that was like white tape. They said he couldn't open his eyes for at least twelve hours, which didn't bother him at all. He was more excited than I had ever seen him.

"So when I wake up we can take these off?" he asked bouncing in his bed.

"Yep." Max told him. We went on the next few hours on everything he could see again and what his new eyes were like. It got late so Iggy surprisingly fell asleep in his bed and the rest of us slept on the floor.

"Wake up! Guys!" I heard in the morning and my head shot up. It was Iggy. "Guys I can take theses off now!" Jeb and Dr. Martinez came in to see if it worked as well. We were all watching and Iggy was taking the tape stuff off. He blinked a few times and looked up. "Hey cool TV, I didn't even know it was there." It worked. Iggy could see again! The new eyes were bright green, like Lissa's and it would take some getting used to him not being blind but I was more than happy.

"Wow you guys have really grown up sense I last could see you." Iggy said seriously and we all exchanged looks and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Iggy." Jeb told him. "I would like to remind you that we would like you to stay a night to make sure the eyes stay good okay?" Iggy nodded in agreement. I told everyone I would go get something from the Lounge and bring it back.

I was walking down the hallway when a door flew open and threw me in. I splatted on the floor but instantly got up to see my attacker. It was Ari II leaning on the door way I turned around to see Dylan hiding in the corner. They both came closer to me; I did a 360 and saw no way out but the door which was blocked by Ari II.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Ari II began in that cocky voice that I just couldn't stand. "It's that Goth bird kid!" Dylan finished for Ari II.

"What do you two want?" I asked my voice like ice.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Fang?" Ari II asked. "Look at Dylan, what do you see? He's brainwashed! Now it's your turn!" He told me.

"I don't think so!" I said coldly back. Dylan and Ari II both lunged at me but I jumped high in the air so they would squish, they did but I hit the ceiling and fell strait down yet still caught myself. Ari II morphed, fast _really _fast. "Surprised?" Ari II sneered.

"The only thing I'm surprised about is why you would risk a perfect pair of eyes for this whole plan." I sneered back.

"This is more of a…under the table job." So no one even knows he's doing it. Who even let him in here?

Ari charged at me with his wolf-like body and I flew into the wall and I smacked the ground. The freaking room was made out of cement! Game on. I threw my fat him and he jerked back then Dylan had me in the death grip. I struggled the best I could but couldn't break out.

"Now then." Ari II said but outside the door Nudge interrupted her.

"Fang! Where did you go?"

"Nudge!" I called as loud as I could then got a slap in the face.

"Go!" Ari II called and Dylan let go of me and ran to the door.

"Hey Nudge!" I heard him say. I was so close the door and Ari II _**tazed **_me! Okay I have had a lot of things happen to me but I haven't been tazed before. I dropped to the ground and couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Ari II picked me up and threw me on chair strapped my hands and feet down. I still couldn't move with anything I had, screaming was useless nobody would hear me unless someone was outside the door. Great I'm so screwed, so very screwed. He pulled out a remote controller and put in ear plugs. He hit the button on the remote there was a really high pitch noise that gave me a huge headache. I felt really dizzy. The noise just wouldn't go away. I couldn't block it out. Then Ari II waved and he turned really blurry then….nothing.

**WHOOP WHOOP. Another chapter has been complete! So what is Ari II's complete plan? What happened to Fang? Find out by reading the next chapter! Review and Private Message me for any Question, or comments**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so Fang is brainwashed! FYI this is not the one light. Ari II brainwashed him to be per say the leader. That he would "help" people.**

Chapter 15- _"Hi Guys!" _

I woke up on the ground of the tile floor. Everything hurt. I looked up at Ari II and stood up, Dylan next to me. I felt…happy Ari II was going to lead everyone. We will all be happy together.

"Okay you too." Ari II began. "Here's the plan. Fang, I want you to go get The Gasman and bring him here. Keep your thoughts clean because Angel can read minds understood?" I nodded. "Dylan stays in here with me, when Fang brings Gazzy in, I'll give the cue and we attack him." Dylan nodded.

I walked out the door of the secret around the corner, odd as it is and into the Flock's room.

"Hi Guys!" I said happily and they all looked at me. "Uh, Gazzy the snacks were a bit too much for me to take alone so can you help?" I questioned.

"Uh sure, Fang." He said and got up. I looked over at Max, she looked so beautiful. I shook my head. "Pull yourself together Fang" I thought to myself. I looked over at Angel and she slightly cocked her head at me. Gazzy walked over to me and we walked out the door.

"Iggy said I have turned really handsome sense he last saw me!" He said happily.

"Yeah you're a handsome young man." I said smiling. He looked at me like I was dumb. We came to the room and Dylan opened the door and yanked Gazzy in. I ran in to and shut the door behind me.

"NUDGE! IGGY! ANGEL! MAX! HELP!" Gazzy screamed but Ari II kicked him.

"What the heck is going on Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"It's okay." Ari II told him.

"Fang?" Gazzy said looking worried; I looked into his eyes he was pleading like I was melting in his eyes.

"Fang!" Ari II growled and my head shot up. "The Gasman I believe it is. Fang and Dylan were brainwashed, as you will be." That was our cue to put in ear plugs so we did, I didn't hear anything but Gazzy dropped to the ground. A few minutes later Gazzy picked his head up and Dylan and I picked him up onto his feet.

"Okay Gazzy and Fang I want this to be the second too last batch. I want Iggy and Nudge. Now." We both nodded and walked down the hall and around the corner into the room again.

"Hey Iggy! I have to show you something! Come here!" Iggy looked at Gazzy strangely. He got up anyways and follows him. "I better go with him just in case." Nudge said. The fool. "Yeah I'll go too." I told the remaining Flock members. Soon there would be none. Soon everything will be okay. Ari II will lead the way.

We were all walking down the hall and I grabbed Nudge's wrist and opened the door flinging her in. Gazzy gave Iggy a shove and they were both in the room and Gazzy locked the door behind them. Ari II, Dylan and I were standing in corners and Gazzy was at the door.

"What's going on here?" Iggy asked.

"Gaz? Fang? Dylan?" Nudge said looking around. The both took a battle stance. Ari II zoomed past them faster than they could realize and they fell to the ground stunned.

"Well Iggy. Nudge. Welcome to the world of my people. Gazzy, Dylan and Fang joined me. You will too." Ari II said. We took our cue and put the plugs in. I saw that Nudge's and Iggy's eyes were closed. They would be up in a few minutes anyways. Nudge slowly opened her eyes first. She staggered to her feet and walked next to me, just as Iggy used the wall to get up. He looked over and me and stood next to Dylan.

"Okay guys here are the plan. Gazzy you're going to start calling for help. Make sure your thoughts go along with what you're saying. Everyone else, don't think. Max and Angel will come in here and I'll shut the door when they do wait for my signal then you attack them." Ari II explained. We all nodded and took a corner. Gazzy stood in the middle and started to yell.

"Max! Angel! Help! Please help me!"

In literally seconds they both came bursting in the door and Ari II shut it right behind them. We all slowly emerged from our corners and surrounded them. Max was staring into my eyes and I took a step forward and Ari II barked. "Fang! It's not time!" I stepped back.

"Okay Ari II what's up your sleeve?" Max asked.

"Don't you see Maximum?" Ari II told her. "Everyone in the flock apart from Angel and yourself were brainwashed. You're the last group. Then you're all mine."

"I don't think so!" She assured and lunged at Ari II but I spun around and threw my right foot into her rib cage and heard a crack. She was shocked and staggered into the wall surprised that I was the one who hit her. Ari II snapped his fingers and that meant it was action time. I charged at make and my right shoulder make her hit the wall again.

"Fang!" She shouted. "I'm your best friend! Your girlfriend! Your family! Remember?" I dropped my fists and looked into her eyes. Maybe she was right.

"Fang! She's the enemy! She's the reason you're here!" Ari II called. I shook my head I had a headache. Ari II was right. I threw my right fist into Max's head but she grabbed it and twisted it behind my back pinning me against the wall. I broke out of her grip and reversed it on her. Iggy came next to me to hold her.

"How do you even brain wash anyways?" Max asked in my grip I looked over and saw Gazzy and Nudge holding Angel in a similar grip.

"High picked noise. The sound waves go into your brain and makes it very confused, when the person blacks out they forget what has ever happened to them. These special noises transmit special thoughts so I could give them fake memories. Yeah they can hear me now but they don't even understand." Ari II explained. Max looked over at my pocket and her right kick hit me in the groin. I hit the wall and she reached into my pockets and took my plugs. Angel copied her. Max reached for Ari II's pocket and took the remote. We tried to get to them Angel tazed all of us in the process. They both put their ear plugs in hit the button. What were they going to- _. _That was all I could hear before blacking out.

**So did Max do it? Did she retrieve the Flock's memory? Or will it just make things worse? Well pllleeassseee review and Private Message me! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-_It will finally be over._

I jolted upright in a cold sweat. I didn't have a nightmare. I don't even remember dreaming. Half my body hurt like hell. I looked around and saw the flock hovering over me while I was on the couch in our Colorado house.

"Good work Angel." Max told her.

"What's going on?" I managed. I looked over myself and saw cuts and bruises going up my arms and my black jeans covering my legs.

"Well, Ari II brainwashed you." Angel started. "Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy too. Oh yeah and Dylan."

"Well I thought that maybe if I did the thing that brainwashed you a second time it would work. I did for most of them, but you and Dylan it didn't." Max said after Angel.

"So when you woke up you went crazy. You kept trying to hurt yourself so we took you outside and you-'' Gazzy began but Iggy kicked him.

"I what?" I demanded. I said putting my arms in a questioning motion but that only made my left arm hurt.

"You, umm" Nudge began quietly. "Well we were flying home and when the ground got really rocky and we were really high you tucked in your wings and dropped. Fast."

"You hurt the whole left part of your body." Gazzy came in.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. No body answered. They were all just looking at me with discomfort. What happened? Did I say something?

"Uhh okay then." I said getting up. My left leg hurt so bad it was probably broken but I walked strait anyways until I hit my room. I shut the door and stumbled to my bed and silently ached in pain. I felt my ribs and they felt cracked and I could barely even move my arm. I wished I could remember what I did. Did I hurt someone? Why would I practically commit suicide? Something was wrong. Why weren't they telling me? I focused hard trying to remember what the hell happened. Nothing. No flashbacks, no pictures, nothing. Why just Dylan and I? Why couldn't even Max, my girlfriend, best friend and true love, tell me? I heard a knock at the door and Nudge's head popped up.

"I just came to help wrap up your leg and your arm." She said. She didn't ramble on, or ask questions. She just said that. That's defiantly how I knew something was wrong. Nudge walked over to me and propped my leg up on Iggy's pillow. I winced in the pain.

"Nudge?" I whispered. She looked up at me. "What happened?" She looked at me and shuttered, like she was remembering it.

"Okay." She said in a low whisper. "When we all woke up-'' She began but Angel charged in the room.

"Nudge!" She bursted.

"Sorry!" She said back. She just got up gave me an 'I'm sorry' look and left. I feel so alone. I looked around the room all the boys slept in. We always stuck together. Now no body is seems to be on my side. Not even Max. I could leave and they probably wouldn't even notice.

Later the boys came in our room to sleep. Gazzy piled up on the top bunk and Iggy crashed on the bottom. I was looking at both of them watching them sleep. I looked closer at Gazzy and saw a healing bruise barely noticeable on the side of his cheek. I don't remember him having it before the brain washing. I hardly even remember being brainwashed. I do remember fighting Max and a few other little things but that was basically it. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. I had too much to think about. I got up and tried to walk outside, my leg was hurting but I could tell it was healing. I finally made it outside onto the deck. I looked at the ground below me. I was at least 30 feet from the ground I jumped off and shot out my wings that blended in the night sky. I went up towards the moon when I got I think 1,000 feet. I took a deep breathe in. "I love you Max." I whispered and tucked in my wings I looked down at the rocky ground below me. "It will finally be over." I said.

**Sorry that this chapter is short. You guys are probably wondering what I'm doing. Well I should have an update at the latest Friday night. (The date today is August 2****nd**** 2012 AKA Thursday morning.) Well review and Private Message me. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- _"Someone's on their period." _

"Fang!" I heard that was really fuzzy. I forced my head up it felt like bricks. Sweat was coming down my back. I looked around a little bit saw bright lights on the ceiling. Max was staring at me with a pained expression. Nudge and Angel were crying and Iggy and Gazzy were staring at me with pain in there eyes. I looked and saw I was on a hospital bed. There were stickers on my chest and that finger monitor thing.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Oh my god." Angel bellowed and threw her arms around my neck. Max rested her head on my should and Nudge was right with Angel. Gazzy and Iggy were smiling. Uh okay?  
"What happened?" I asked again.

"Ari's clone brainwashed you. Angel and I thought we could save the rest of the Flock, and Dylan. It seemed to work. You on the other hand…" Max told me and then stopped. Just like that dream. Or I think it was a dream. I lifted up my leg a little bit and it didn't hurt. Okay that was a dream.

"Well, when we freed you, you passed out. The others were just really dizzy. I checked and you stopped breathing. You're lucky were in a hospital. I don't think you would have made it if we weren't." She said after a little bit.

"Where's Ari?" I asked. "And Dylan?"

"Dylan went with Dr. Hans." Angel explained.

"Ari went with Jeb, there taking him back to the school, we don't know why though." Nudge finished. Why me? Why did I stop breathing and others didn't?

"We don't know." Angel said reading my thoughts. Everyone looked puzzled, and then remembered like "Oh yeah a seven year old can read minds!"

"When can I leave?" I asked flatly.

"They don't know. They want to find out what happened." Gazzy answered.

"Well so do I but I don't want to be here to find out." I told them. "Can't I just leave? If I get hurt again I'll come back?" after some arguing Max agreed. We snuck out of the hospital and we were up and away. It felt good to fly, I felt fine, just nauseas. Everyone seemed okay. Nudge started complaining that she was hungry; I think she burns through the most calories out of all of us, and Max gave her a reassuring speech that I wasn't really listening too. I was watching the ground below me go by. The tops of trees, dirt roads, all of it.

I took a deep breathe in. I saw the house ahead after what felt like forever. I had a good landing and tucked in my wings. I rolled my shoulders back.

We all walked inside. Iggy was admiring what our house really looked like and he was ecstatic.

"I can't wait until Ella gets to see me! And for the first time I can see her!" He bellowed.

"Maybe we can have her over for dinner Ig." Max told him. His face brightened even more. It's good to see Iggy happy again. For the first time since we were little in cages, Iggy could see. It was great, for everyone.

Max took a walk onto the deck to call Ella. I silently walked onto the deck and stood against a wall. She hung up and turned around and she jumped when she saw me. I shot a quick grin. The look on her face was pretty funny. I put my hands on her waist and she put hers on mine.

"You okay?" she whispered

"I'm fine." I assured her. Moving the hair on the right side to the left and kissing her neck a few times. I know it's one of those things that girls just love and Max goes crazy over.

"No you're not." She said. While I was kissing her neck over and over.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away.

"Fang, I know you're not fine. Something's wrong with you." She insisted.

"It's okay. We'll deal with it later." I whispered in her ear and kissed her again.

She pulled away again. Can't a girl take a kiss? "Fang, stop!" She looked irritated. I pulled away and silently went back inside.

"Fang wait!" She said behind me.

"There's nothing to wait for." I told her. She's happy one minute then pissed then upset. What the heck?

"Someone's on their period." Iggy said in a very low tone and I grinned. Max turned around and slapped Iggy in the face. Everyone's jaw's dropped.

"Max!" I yelled. "You're way out of line!"

"Shut up!" She yelled at me.

"Max! This is out of control you can't hit Iggy for something I did! Even if you are, that doesn't give you the right to hit Iggy!" I yelled. Iggy went outside and I followed him.

"Ig, you cool?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his cheek it was still pink.

"Just let her cool off." I said and Max came outside. She didn't look at us she just jumped off the deck and shot out her wings watching her go in the distance. We walked back inside and everyone looked around the room.

"Let's not let Max leaving bring us down guys." I said trying to lift their spirits.

"Yeah! Ella is still coming over to see Iggy!" Angel said.

"We should make the house look really nice!" Nudge beamed.

"Okay Iggy can start his first meal being able to see." I said smiling at him. "Nudge you can be Iggy's helper. Gazzy set the table. Angel and I will start cleaning." I instructed.

"Let's get to work!" Gazzy said punching the air.

We all got to work. Angel and I cleaned the entire house, Gazzy helped after he set the table. Everything looked really nice.

"Ella and Valencia are here!" Angel said looking out the window.

"Bring them up!" I told her and she went outside. "Iggy Ella's here" I told him and he came into the living room with everyone else.

Ella came in and looked at Iggy. Iggy stepped forward and gave her a rose. "Ella, you look beautiful." Iggy told her.

Her eyes were beaming. "Oh Iggy." She said looking like she was going to cry. "You really can see. My mom told it was successful but it's really true." She hugged him and they stayed like that for a minute or so. We all settled down for dinner, which tasted amazing.

"So where's Max?" Valencia asked.

"Not here." I said quickly. "She'll be back later." I told them.

"Oh." She said then changed the subject. "So Iggy how are your new eyes working?"

"Great." He told her. "I love them. Now I can see how beautiful your daughter is."

"Awww." Angel and Nudge said at the same time. Everyone started laughing, they were a cute couple. Ella never cared that Iggy was blind. Now he's not blind, she still likes him. She's smart, sweet, and caring. That's the kind of girl Ig deserves.

**Chapter 17 done! I told you guys I would update by tonight. So I'm actually ahead, it's morning. Ha-ha. Well tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story so far. Review and Private Message me! Thank you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- _"Anyone not agree with this plan?"_

We finished up dinner and everyone went off to do something. Angel, Nudge and Valencia were making dress designs on paper cut outs, Iggy and Ella were in the boys room *Wink* Gazzy was playing on the computer, Total was in the dog's room with Akila and what was I the great Fang doing?...Sitting on the couch.

It was already dark when Max finally came in the door.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Max!" Gazzy exclaimed. "…Oh are you still mad?"

"No sweetie I'm not mad anymore." She said rubbing the Gasman's hair.

"Max you have to try the cookies that your mom made! Angel and I helped!" Nudge came in with flour on her clothes.

"Just a minute!" Max told her. "Where's Iggy?"

Dead silence. "What does it matter to you?" I asked quietly.

"Because I care about him?" She asked confused.

"Is that why you slapped him?" Angel asked her big eyes beaming.

She looked shocked. "Uh no, sweetie. Look guys, I'm not proud of what I did and I'm back and here to stay." She told us putting her arm around Gazzy.

Angel and Nudge stepped up and gave her a cookie. "There really good!" She told them and them both started smiling. I stood up and walked outside onto the deck.

"Fang?" I heard behind me. "Is something wrong?" Max asked.

"You tell me." I told her.

"There's just, uh a lot going on right now." She said. I narrowed my eyes at her and gave her a confused look. "You know what I mean, Fang. What's wrong with you, me slapping Iggy, it's a lot were going to have to figure out."

"I guess you're right." told her. "Ari II as well, and Dylan we don't know what happened to them after the brainwashing."

"You're right." Max said she stepped forward pinning me against the wall grabbed my hands and kissed me. Her hands were moving up and down my back, not exactly a Max-like-thing to do. I lightly pushed her shoulders back a few steps.

"I'll take it you're not mad at me anymore." I told her quietly

"No, not at all." She said smiling. That warm smile. Her big brown eyes beamed at me. You could tell though: Something was off. I gave her a lame excuse and went inside.

_Fang, what's wrong? _I heard Angel say, I jumped for a second.

_I'm fine, Angel. _I assured her.

_Sorry I scared you, but I wanted it to be more private then just talking to you with everyone around._

_ You know you could just pull me to the side._

_ That's no fun, Fang. I just wanted to make sure everything with you and Max are alright._

_ Yeah we're fine. Have you picked up anything worth saying from here while were talking?_

_ No. actually that's what concerns me; I haven't gotten anything from Max._ That made me look up concerned Angel looked at me and shook her head. I looked back down at the floor. It was weird if Angel couldn't pick up on anything. I looked over at Max who was talking to Valencia. She looked at me and we were staring into each other's eyes, it was like everything else but she disappeared. Valencia poked Max and she looked back over. I looked over at the rest of the flock. They were so happy, so why didn't I feel like something was up? Well I always feel that way so maybe I'm over reacting. That tends to happen a lot.

"Okay guys." Max began. "I know we're all having fun here but I think we should be planning our next move. It's getting too dangerous to stay."

"Where are we going to go next Max?" The Gasman asked. Iggy and Ella came in right after he asked that.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. I was surprised Max never admitted anything. Especially when it came down to a plan.

"Let's go to Florida!" Nudge said. "We can go to Disney World since we didn't get to stay long last time from stupid Ari!" Nudge bursted.

"Okay." Max said "Anyone not agree with this plan?" I shot her a look that said "Since when do you ask the kids opinions?" she just ignored me. Fine by that way. No one disagreed, Florida it is. Didn't she remember?

"Alright." She said. "Pack your backpack, remember to carry light, we'll leave in twenty minutes so we can get a jump start." Everyone made their way to their rooms; I caught Iggy kissing Ella when Valencia and Ella were leaving. I lightly pushed him. "Nice." I told him and he slightly blushed. All the boys were in the same room talking and packing our bags.

"Fang? Are we ever coming back?" Gazzy asked

"Yeah, I think we will Gaz, don't worry." I assured him.

"I just really like our home, I mean it's like really home just like the old one." His big blue eyes were focused on his bag.

"I know." I told him. Max came in the room a few minutes later. "Ready?" She asked. We all nodded and headed out into the living room to meet up with the girls.

"I think I'm going to stay here with Akila, well hold down the fort. When will you be back?" Total asked Max.

"Not too long, it will be like a mini vacation, it's a good idea to get the Erasers off course a little bit." Max told him her hand on the doorknob. We said our goodbyes and were up and away within a minute. Max's hair was flowing through the wind I swooped by her and asked. "Did the voice tell you to go to Florida?"

"Um, yeah, it said it will be good for us, he didn't exactly tell me why though." She answered. I nodded. I flew back a few feet and watched the flock go by. It was hours going by and we stopped in South Carolina, we should be in Florida by tomorrow night. We made a campfire and sat around it, Max said she would take the first watch. I slept through the night and Max never woke me or Iggy up to take watch. I guess she wanted to.

"Wake up guys!" she said kicking us lightly. "We have to leave we don't need Erasers tracking us or finding us for that matter."

"Can't we eat?" Nudge asked.

"We will eat in the air." She said and ran and jumped shooting out her wings. We all followed her, the Flock was a little off seeing how they just woke up, and I don't blame them.

We landed in Florida a few hours later; we hit McDonalds for lunch and were staying in a motel. It was nice. Well nice for us.

"Okay ENOUGH!" I yelled in the motel.

**What just happened? You probably thought to yourself. Don't worry the time now is 5:11 PM and the date is August 4****th**** 2012 (Saturday). I will have the next chapter done by at the latest Monday night. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-_"That's why I couldn't pick up on your thoughts!"_

Everyone stared at me with concern. I felt stupid but I knew what I was doing.

"This is all fake!" I told the Flock they all looked at me dumbfounded.

"Fang what are you talking about?" Max asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about….Max II!" I yelled. I saw her face turn red I rushed over and pinned her against the wall. "Where. Is. Max?!" I demanded.

She smirked and kicked me hard in the ribs and I fell into the other wall the table hitting the ground with me. "I'll admit it Fang, they underestimated you, so did I."

"That's why I couldn't pick on up on your thoughts!" Angel realized.

"Yeah, seems like you were outsmarted." Max II told her.

"No, you have!" She told her. She looked into her eyes and ordered. "Tell us where Max is!" She said with steal in her voice. I forget that she can control someone. Max II looked confused and said in a weird tone. "The Institute." We all gasped. Max II shook her head. "You worthless piece of shit!" She yelled at Angel.

"No one talks to my sister like that!" Gazzy screamed and hit Max II in the head with the heavy bottom part of a lamp. Everyone's jaw's dropped and Max II hit the floor.

I turned over the unconsous body and looked at her head, it was bleeding badly. Do I save her? I had a better idea.

We 'borrowed' a car from a car dealer. Long story and we barely made it out of there, but we did. We wrapped up Max II's head to stop the bleeding. She was still uncurious. We were in the car for a long time. I was in the front driving, with Iggy next to me and the kids were piled in the back with Max in the trunk. Kind of like a murdering right? Well it's all part of the plan. After what felt like forever we hit New York, it wasn't fun either. We have been in New York before. As much as I hate to go back we have to go to The Institute if we want to find Max. Max II gave us the perfect opportunity to get back Max. We parked on twenty First Street and snuck into the greenish building. As harsh as it seems we put Max II in a sack. Iggy and I were carrying her. I know what you're thinking: They did it to Angel so why would we do it to them? Think of it as a little pay back and we have to make sure we know where Max II is, if we lose her it will ruin everything. We were in The Institute, we broke in. It was dark we were in a file room and we heard a door close behind us. "Hello Fang." I heard in a familiar voice. "Jeb." I said back. "Where's Max?"

"Max safe, Fang."

"Where is she!?" I yelled.

"Fang please." He began but I cut him off.

"Look Jeb I promise not to hurt your clone if you give the Flock Max. How do you expect her to save the world when she doesn't have her team? You whitecoats don't think anything through!"

"Clone? How did you get ahold of her?" Jeb questioned. I looked at Iggy and he took Max II out of the sack and walked over to Jeb setting her gently on the ground.

"Gee I don't know, your freak friends sent her after us, it was part of the plan that I'm sure you were a part of."

"I wasn't acknowledged in releasing the clone." Jeb admitted.

"I'll give you a trade Jeb. Give Max back to us so she can save the world." I began

"Fang…no" Angel cut it.

I ignored her. "And you can have me instead. As long as you have one bird kid what does it matter which one?"

The other scientists behind him didn't seem to mind the idea.

"Deal." One of them spoke up and Jeb looked shocked.

"Fine." I said. "We want Max first." My heart was racing. What was I getting myself into? It didn't matter. It was worth it. It's better it be me than anyone else in the Flock. Max came in strapped down to a wheel chair.

"You guys found me." She said.

"All thanks to Fang and Angel." Nudge told her.

"Let's go, Fang." Jeb told me they unstrapped Max she looked confused and I took her place.

"Fang? What's going on?" asked her big brown eyes on me.

"You'll be okay." I told her flatly and the scientist rolled me away. I was thrown in a cage. And my back was against it. I could sit up if my head rested on my knees. I curled in a ball my body rested on the cold metal. My black jacket and black jeans kept me warm through the cold room. I closed my eyes. At least Max and the others are safe. That's all that matters.

***Gasps* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH okay so the time is 11:07 AM the date is August 5****th**** 2012 (Sunday) okay so I should have the next chapter done at the LASTEST Wednesday morning. Review and private message me **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- _PRAISE THE LORD_

"Wake up!" I heard and my cage started rattling. My reaction I stuck my head up and it hit off the top of the cage. Ow. I heard the door open and rough hands pulled me out. I forced myself not to hit him for the sake of them not going back on the deal. I didn't want to give them a reason not to. They set me down on a table and strapped me down. I took a deep breathe in and closed my eyes tight. I felt a needle strike into my forearm and I gripped the edge of the table and clenched my teeth. The pain finally left.

"So what can Subject 4 do?" a heard on ask.

"All the reports say is that he can turn invisible to the naked eye when prone for over three minutes. He also has gills." I heard another one answer.

"Do we have the right to give him even more abilities?"

"I believe so, but what?"

"I'm not sure. Let's get a few more blood tests and we will see what we can do with him." Great. Now they're going to 'give me more abilities' that's just what I need. To be honest, it never bothered me that I couldn't do much it made me feel more normal then it would for say Angel. They took more blood and I felt dizzy especially when they threw me back in the cage. Hours ticked by and I my body felt completely numb. I heard footsteps and my cage unlatched again. Leave me alone!

"I've got it! Echolocation. It's perfect for Subject 4" I heard a white coat say. To anyone who doesn't know what Echolocation is it's the ability to determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by the character or ambient sound. Also known as sonar or radar sense.

"I was thinking Psychic weapons." I heard another say. Since I'm giving you lessons on what these are it's the ability to create a weapon of psychic energy that can harm mentally and not physically.

"How about both?" he said and the both evilly chuckled. Oh great was I in for it. One took a gas mask and put it over my face, and then it was nothing.

I felt like I weighed 1,000 pounds. My body from head to toe heart so bad and I was really sore.

"So, when will we know if it worked?" I heard in a fuzzy voice.

"It will take about a day to get it to go through, if we feed and keep him hydrated it will go faster." PRAISE THE LORD. They took me to a room and sat me down I got a sandwich will ham and stale bread. I sucked it down fast. They gave me a bottle of water and it was gone like the snap of your fingers (If you can't do that, you know how fast it is.) I saw a pair of black boots at my feet I looked up and saw Jeb.

"How are you feeling Fang?" He asked. I just looked at him and tightened my jaw. He continued. "Fang I need to know. They just put more stuff in your body to enhance you more, if you don't tell me, we don't know if something could go wrong and the cost would be your life." Fine. I give in. "I feel sore." I said quietly.

"Headache? Tingly in a bad way? Do your ears hurt?"

"No, no and no."

"Okay, that's good. The stuff they put in your body will actually help you, Fang." He told me. It will be a great help to you in battle and the future.

"Not if I don't get out of here." I said even quieter.

"Fang." He whispered. "I suggested Psychic weapons to them. Do you know what that is?"

"When you can mentally harm someone by like energy on a weapon?" I guessed.

"The pain you can create could be like giving them the pain that they've been shot in the arm, although you didn't even touch them."

"How do I do it?" I asked. If I'm getting a new ability I might as well learn how to use it.

"You think of a weapon in your mind then imagine yourself using it to the person and where."

"It seems too unreal."

"But isn't your whole life that way, Fang?"

"..Yeah." he was right. My whole life is a fantasy, science fiction story.

"Well. Let me know if you feel tingly, get a headache and your ears will ring. That's how you know it settled in."

"How will I let you know? They're going to put me back in a cage?"

"I'll come check on you, they're monitoring you anyways. Put up two fingers when it starts and I'll come in okay?" I nodded. I had to trust Jeb. I was alone here and had nobody else to trust. I might as well trust him for old times' sake. They put me back in my cage and I curled into a ball. I tried to keep my breathing steady. I knew they were going to test on me afterwards, exhaust me to death, literally.

_Fang? _I heard in my hit and I instantly froze. Then I realized it was Angel.

_Angel? _I asked. She sounded worried. I could picture her Bambi eyes staring at me with her golden lock curls in her face.

_Oh my god, Fang. We were getting worried. Are you okay?_

_ It could be better. How's the flock?_

_ In all honesty, bad. Max and Nudge are an emotional wreck; Iggy had to call over Valencia to help them. Iggy's depressed and Ella is trying to snap him out of it. Gazzy seems okay though, he's trying to be strong. Akila went off to visit her parents so Total is hanging out with Gazzy to keep him entertained._

_ Any attacks lately?_

_ No. so far nobody has bothered us. What did they do to you?_

_ Don't worry about me. Just try to bring up the Flock's spirits. I will be okay. _

_ Okay I'll be back later to check on you, don't worry we will get you out as soon as possible._

_ Alright._

I closed my eyes s in the middle of a good dream that I was with the Flock again and then a headache came in and my ears were ringing. I clenched my teeth in pain, I felt tingly all over. I held up a peace sign to the camera and then put my hands over my ears. A bunch of scientists came in the room and opened my cage door I didn't move on my own they set me on a bed and rolled me away I was in so much pain I couldn't even move, it all happened so fast. They were all talking to each other I was in so much pain I didn't even listen. They moved my hands from my ears and held my arm shooting a needle into it. I was so shocked it hurt even more. And this is why I'm supposed to listen so I would know it was coming. He pulled the needle out and pushed me back so I could lie down. I never thought I would say this but thank god for that needle, it made all the pain stop. I breathed out in relief.

"Okay." I heard one say looking at his clipboard. "We are going to test these abilities to see if they will work." They took me into this big yard. A bunch of scientists were sitting in bleachers and watching. One scientist had a microphone and they're speakers placed around so I could hear him.

"First test. Find the hidden Eraser and kill him." He told me. Okay. A buzzer went off and I closed my eyes to listen ½ of a mile south, south east I heard footsteps of grass I sprang in and went towards the sound. I saw the Eraser he looked fierce, I knew he had a mission to: to kill me. It was my life or his and I gladly choose mine.

I did what Jeb told me, I pictured myself with a gun, I held out my hand, then I pictured myself shooting him in the chest and I pulled my hand back and out again. He yelped in pain and grabbed his chest, falling to the ground. I got on top of him and snapped his neck. Blood came out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I looked down at him, I wasn't proud of it. But I had to. I slowly walked onto the field where they could see me. The scientists saw me and began writing notes and had shocked faces. "Congratulations Subject 4." He told me. I nodded. They took me into a room full of Erasers, robots everything I had faced and wanted me to use my weapon on them. It worked. I was exhausted; it really takes a lot out of you. Hours went by and they kept me going and told me to imagine different things, I wanted to collapse on the floor. They could tell what I was imaging by some machine and if I didn't do what they wanted they shocked me with a stupid collar. After I had to run place to place with the location ability, wanted to tell where they dropped a pin. Where this certain chair was etc. I was timed if I didn't get it fast enough I'd get shocked. My neck felt like it was melted. I had to go a mile away and I just fell to the ground of exhaustion. They shocked me over and over but I stayed on the ground, I'd rather take the shock then keep doing this. I was roughly thrown in my cage and they slammed the door.

I was never happier to sleep.

**BOOM another chapter done! Twenty chapters! Wow! Okay the time is 6:27 PM and the date is August 5****th**** 2012 (Sunday) Next chapter should be done at the latest Tuesday night. Thanks guys! Don't forget to review and private message me! I really care about your opinions! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay we're going to have a time warp WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE Okay so picture it like this: The SpongeBob guy saying: One month later.**

Chapter 21-_"Just keep moving."_

I felt someone rattling my cage again. Damn can't a guy SLEEP? They opened my door and grabbed my arms with his hand and yanked me out. I was in so much pain. I had bruises all over me, and I looked like a mess. Ugh. Okay I'm so done. I jumped on this guy and started wailing on him. He was shearing in pain but I didn't stop. Two scientists came over and pulled me off of him. I was like a master at my new abilities; all that torture they put me through made me fast at the Physic Weapons and how to bring the pain even harder. I lifted up my hand at them and slowly curled in my fingers going into a fist. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I could do that? Well it defiantly makes things simple. I locked my fingers in a fist which was like maximum pain. One of them blacked out but the others lay screaming. I opened up my hand and they started breathing heavily, I bursted out the door of the lab and made my way to the top of the building. From my Echolocation I knew where every person and object was in this whole building. The collar broke last night; I did a bit of magic on it. I made it to the top of the building to the ledge and looked down. I was probably forty stories high, normally it wouldn't matter but I haven't flown in a month I jumped off and shot out my wings. Aaahhhhh. I flapped my wings hard. I was going really fast when all of a sudden I smacked into something and dropped about 100 feet. I took a stance to my attacker and realized.

"Max?" I asked.

"Fang? Oh god Fang!" she ran over and hugged me I was trying not to hit her with my wing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was going to do a perimeter of The Institute we were coming in to save you…you look awful." I saw the others surround me and hug me glad I was back. It was good to be back. I couldn't hold myself up anymore, I was too tired, my wings folded and I dropped like a rock.

"Fang!" Angel screamed and Iggy came and held me up. I told him to let go but he wouldn't.

"I'm okay now; I can make it back to the motel in time." I told him my voice sounding really groggy.

"Fang, it's okay." Iggy told me. "I can carry you." I shook my head and wiggled out of his arms and dropped again but shot out my wings, my flying was really off but we did make it back to motel. I landed on one of the beds and sighed happily. "So what's been going on here?" I asked casually.

"We've been okay, I suppose. What about you though?" Max asked

"I have new abilities." I said and they all gasped.

"Show us!" Nudge said.

"I don't want to hurt any of you." I told them.

"Okay tough guy try me." Max said standing in front of me. I held out my hand in front of her and slowly curled my fingers in, Max dropped to the ground and screamed about half way through and I stopped. I walked over and pulled her up. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed.

"That's not all" I said. They cocked their heads and I closed my eyes.

"Gazzy you left your towel on the bathroom floor again." I told him and opened my eyes, jaws dropped.

"So you can like tell where everything is?" Nudge asked breaking the tension. I nodded. No one said anything for a while.

"At least no one can sneak up on you." Gazzy came in helpfully.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Okay we need to plan our next move." Max said changing the subject. Which really meant me and her had to talk. We nodded.

"How about you guys go grocery shopping and you guys can figure it out on the way?" Nudge suggested. Good for us. Everyone said okay and Max and I were off, we just walked.

"How bad was it?" She asked walking out of the lobby doors.

"Pretty bad, they abused the ability I had." I told her. "More than you would think." She looked me up and down and saw all the marks.

"What about you? You were in there for a while." I asked

"They didn't do much. Took some blood then they told me I was leaving." She looked at her shoes. "Then I saw that you took my place, Angel told me what happened… How did you know?"

I smirked. "She asked everyone's opinion and said she didn't have a plan yet." Max started giggling it was too cute.

"I have some answers though. Why I passed out and stopped breathing after what Ari II did." I told her and she stopped right in her tracks. "There were some scientists who claimed to be at the hospital, when they all put it together since the scientists have to know every little speck of my life they said that the brainwashing blocked something. When it went away the thing wanted to work again but my body was trying to spit it out but couldn't." I explained

"But what was it?" Max asked.

"They think it's a new ability I was supposed to get." I said.

"What else could you have gotten?" she asked

"I don't know. They thought it would come back up soon but it didn't, maybe it's gone."

"Well your new abilities will defiantly be an advantage in battle." She admitted. It was really new to have strong powers. I could feel every step that everyone took in this store. Everything that fell every bug that crawls I know it's there. Every conversation I could hear and tell you exactly where it's coming from. I guess Angel learned about that two, every mind she could read know what they were thinking. She's used to it, and I'm just, not. We got our groceries and got out of there, I was stopped by a voice I heard a few blocks away.

"Okay, Max, we need to talk, no. max this is urgent. No."

"What?" Max asked.

"Dylan." I told her. "He's a few blocks away, I think he wants to talk to you."

"Great." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Let's just keep moving." I argued her and walked forward. I felt him walking towards us, ignore him. I took a breathe in and walked forward. Max instantly tensed up. I couldn't feel Dylan's footsteps anymore. What the? I stopped and closed my eyes to listen even closer and I could feel the beats of his wings. I hear and feel sound and movement waves. It can be hard to determine what the object is sometimes but those whitecoats tortured me so much that I've been better at it. It's sad they wanted to make the most out of my abilities they didn't think I would hurt them, or turn on them, which of course I did.

Dylan landed in front of us.

"Hello Max." He said happily.

"Dylan." She said sternly

"You guys left the hospital early so I hear." He told here.

"What do you care?" She asked.

"Max." He put his hands on his shoulders. "I love you; I want you safe all the time."

"Okay Dylan." I came in. "You have three seconds to get off Max or you're going to get what's coming to you."

"Back of Fang!" He told me and pushed me. I got out and shot out my hand I have to curl my fingers slow or the power can whip back at me. Slow pain for Dylan, works for me. I started to curl in my fingers and Dylan was on the ground clenching his teeth trying to yell out.

"Fang!" Max yelled. "Enough! Really!" I gave her a confused look and unclenched my fist. Dylan started breathing in and out fast catching his breathe. Max held out her hand and helped him up. What the hell? I stood there and tightened my jaw. I picked up the bags of groceries and walked down the street. The sad part of the situation: Max didn't even notice I left.

**OKAY EVERYONE! Keep in mind that I AM I high believer in FAX! It's just a little twist don't worry everyone! Okay so the time is 8:10 AM and the date is August 6****th**** 2012 (Monday) I should have the next update done by at the latest Sunday night. Thanks everyone! Don't forget to Review and Private Message. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- _"She doesn't know you're here?"_

I grabbed the groceries and ran shooting my wings out and landing safely on the top of the deck. I walked in the door and walked to the kitchen and set down the groceries and set them on the counter.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Talking to Dylan when I left." I said flatly not giving out my emotion.

"Does she know you're here?" he asked again.

"Probably not." I told him. He looked down at his new shoes and walked out.

"Do you need help?" Angel asked.

"Sure." I said starting to put the groceries away.

"Hey Angel." I said seriously and she looked over at me.

"You have a lot of power, like you know what everyone's thinking and it's easy to know who's around." I started.

"I know." She cut me off. "It's weird and confusing, it's something you think is cool but then again you feel like you know too much." She was right. That's exactly how I felt. "I felt that way, but you get used to it. You need to understand it's not your fault it was done. Do what I do and use the powers you have to protect and help The Flock the best you can, don't abuse it or it will corrupt you." She instructed. "I mean, you feel so powerful and you don't know what else to do with it, I know but it's like, I don't always use influence on everyone. Only when I need to." I nodded. Maybe Angel was right, that's what I had to do. We finished fast and walked out of the room.

We all sat in the living room and Max walked in, with _Dylan. _They all greeted Max and Dylan happily and I got up and walked out the door hitting Dylan's shoulder against mine on the way out.

I stared into the distance ahead of me. I sat down and closed my eyes concentrating on everything around me. I felt a strong pulse of footsteps coming toward me. I wasn't sure who it was, I heard the door open.

"What?" I asked quietly not looking at who it was.

"Fang." Max said and she sighed coming to sit next to me.

"What?" I asked again.

"I came to tell you….that um dinner's going to be ready soon." She stuttered.

"I'm not hungry." I told her.

"Fang please." She told me.

"Don't Fang please me!" I told her getting pissed off. "**You're** the one who decided to even _talk_ to him, I told you we should keep moving! **You're** the one who brought him here! Key word Max is: You're!"

"Fang I brought him here for a reason. He needs help." She said sternly

"What help could he possibly need?! What does he need to borrow special shampoo for his hair?! I mean really Max!"

"Fang he doesn't have anyone like us! We have each other all he has are wack- job scientists! What if that was you!?" She started yelling

"He needs to learn where he stands! He's only here to be with you Max! He's programmed to do so! He could be dangerous we don't know what they did to them! He's probably brainwashed!"

"So where do we meet?" She said calming down.

"Let's let The Flock vote, it's fair, if yes he'll stay if not he goes."

"Fine." Max said and walked inside I was right behind her.

"Okay guys." Max said clapping her hands together in a leaderly way. "I know you're all wondering if Dylan here is going to be staying…Well we're going to vote and so no feelings are hurt Dylan is going to go outside." She said and looked over at him he smiled happily and walked outside. Creep. "So what do you guys think?"

"I think, that Dylan's really sweet and nice and helpful that maybe he can help us in the future I mean we could always use another member of the Flock so now there can be seven I mean I guess if you count Total and Akila its eight but with him it would be-''

"Okay I'll take that as a yes!" Max stopped her. "Angel?"

"I think Dylan's sweet, but I mean we don't know what's been done to him. I have to unhappily say no." she said.

"Gazzy?"

"I'm with Nudge. Plus I think it would be cool to another guy around."

"Ig?"

"I'm with Angel. It's too dangerous." Iggy said not looking into Max's eyes.

"Alright I say yes. Fang?"

"No." I said flatly.

"So it's a tie. Now what?" Max said rubbing her temples.

"What about Total?" Angel asked. "I'll go get him." She got up quickly and stayed in the room for a few minutes. She back in after that with Total trotting next to her.

"So what do you think?" she asked Total.

"I say we might as well keep him. If he harms us he's out." Total said.

"So it's official. He's staying." Max informed. Oh god.

"whatever." I said and Max called Dylan back into the room.

"You can stay Dylan!" She said happily

"Thanks everyone! You won't regret this, I promise!" He said smiling.

As if I almost could feel it Max seemed happy about it. She wasn't regretful she was happy to have him here. He totally loved her.

"Fang?" Angel asked out of the blue. Everyone asked out the blue.

"What?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at her.

"I think…I think Fang just got a new ability." Angel said.

"Another one! Wow Fang that's like totally awesome!" Nudge came in. "You're getting all kids of new stuff!"

"Nudge the Echolocation and Physic Weapons weren't supposed to happen. They put it in me at The School to test it and see it would work. They said I was supposed to get a new ability that's why I stopped breathing at the hospital because when the brainwashing cleared up the ability wanted to come in, since it was blocked out by the brainwashing it was like my body trying to fight it off so I stopped breathing, they said I may or may not get the ability, I guess they did." I explained. It was probably the longest thing I have said.

"Wait. I'm confused." Gazzy chimed in. "What's Fang's new ability exactly?"

"I'm not even sure." I admitted.

"I am." Angel said. "He can feel emotions of others."

Most dead silence ever.

Dylan and Max kept looking at each other than at me, then at the rest of The Flock. Everyone's eyes were wondering. Everyone was feeling the same thing: Uncomfortable. Minutes pasted by and no one said a word or even moved. Anyone knows how to break the tension? Well Max tried.

"Okay um Dylan I think maybe we can trade in the single bed in the boy's room for a bunk bed and the boys can go through the arrangements in clothes."

"Um okay thing Max." He answered. Max walked over to the phone I was guessing to call her mom to help her. The girl's went off to do something and none of the boy's moved, or wanted to say anything.

"So do you guys just want to get this arranging thing done?" Dylan said awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." Iggy said and stood up we were behind him.

"Okay so we have a walk in closet, we put our Jackets, pants, shirts and shoes in it. Then we each have three slots for everything else, like one for personal, the others for boxers and socks." Gazzy tried to be nice. "What we can do is take our personal drawer and we can get a bin and slide it under the bed then so then we'll even have a spare drawer." It was a good idea.

"Cool." Iggy and I both said at the same time and Dylan nodded. I'd rather not bore you with it all so everything went as planned we got the bins and Dylan got the bunk bed.

It was about eleven at night and all the boys were in bed Iggy and I were on bottom and Gazzy and Dylan on top. I was concentrating on everything. The girl's room was right next to ours and I decided to have a little bit of fun and see what I can come up with.

All the girls were sleeping happily I could feel there relaxed emotions. All the boys were sleeping too. I felt someone walking. It wasn't Total the weight was too heavy and I could feel everyone else's emotions. I tried to listen for them talking and they weren't. I silently got up and snuck into the living room I could see with my Raptor Vision but not too well I was in the corner by the light. The object seemed to be making its way to the bedrooms he was about to hit the hallway and I turned on the light.

"Going somewhere?" I asked. She jumped. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Oh my god, Fang! I'm sorry I just, I." Ella said. "Fang, can you keep a secret? Before I tell anyone else?" She felt so scared, nervous and frightened.

We went outside the cold breeze of the night blowing through my hair.

"I took something today." She told me. She stuck her hand out to give me something. "Oh my god." I said out loud and her eyes welled up with tears.

**Talk about a major cliff hanger right? Well the time is 9:00 PM and the date is August 6****th**** 2012 (Monday) the next update should be done by Tuesday night. Well review and Private Message me!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-_"I'd rather be your enemy then you __**think **__I actually like you." _

"Ella, you're kidding right?" I asked her she shook her head and her lip quivered I walked over to her and hugged her. "It's okay." I told her stroking her hair.

I stayed up all night with Ella talking to her The Flock was all awake by eight in the morning and the questions started.

"What's Ella doing here?" Nudge asked. Angel looked at me and her eyes widened. I told Ella I would tell them to help her.

"Okay everyone, sit." They all did I felt hearts racing and nervousness and confusion. "So Ella came here late last night. She ran here since her mom and she are staying close by. I saw her sneaking in, but it was okay because it was urgent…I don't know how else to tell you guys this" I looked over at Iggy. "Ella's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Iggy and Max screamed at the same time. Max looked at Iggy and gave him the worst look ever. She jumped over the couch getting Iggy in a flying tackle she pushed him into the concrete wall and pinned him her eyes blazing she pulled her fist back to punch him but Dylan grabbed her arm and pulled Max away.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Max screamed.

"When Max II was here." I answered her.

"DOES MOM EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" She bursted again.

"Yeah." Ella said quietly.

"Ella you're 15! So is Iggy! Whose idea was this?!" She looked straight at Iggy.

"It wasn't Iggy, Max…it was my idea…I convinced Iggy it was okay." Ella admitted. The other kids were speechless. Max was so pissed off; Iggy and Ella were confused and nervous the other kids were in shock. Even Total. Iggy went over and sat next to Ella. "We're going to get through this together." Iggy told her and kissed her on the fore head. She put her head into Iggy's shoulder and cried. I grabbed Max's arm and took her outside shutting the door behind me.

"Max! Calm down!" I told her grabbing her hands.

"I'm just, oh my god and to think they had sex! When I wasn't there! I got captured for 24 hours and Ella and Iggy have sex. I mean my sister is pregnant with basically my brother!" She told me. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder and kissed her. Best way to shut a girl up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. I felt someone come outside. Feeling pissed, disappointed, etc. It was Dylan, we'll let him look Max is mine. Not his. I don't care how bad he thinks that. Max and I pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. I felt good to have Max and me on kissing terms again. It was a good feeling.

"Fang?" She asked.

"Yes beautiful?" I asked her and I felt her get chills.

"I love you." She said happily and smiled at me.

I love you too Maximum." I told her and kissed her. She pulled away smiled at me and kissed me.

"We're going to get through this together okay?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Let's go back inside." She said and we were back in the living room. Nudge and Angel were asking questions like what it felt like to be pregnant. Gazzy was talking to Total and Akila, well mostly Total. Iggy was sitting next to Ella on the couch with his arm around her listening the girl's conversation. I looked around where was Dylan? I concentrated on the ground and felt no body walking except Max who was trotting over to her sister. I walked into the boy's room and saw Dylan lying looking through Iggy's personal bin.

"Looking for something?" I asked him and he jumped up.

"I was just looking around the room." Dylan said.

"What's your game Dylan?" I asked "Why are you really here?"

"Nothing Fang I'm here to learn about the Flock, learn how to be me."

"Or here to steal Max away. Look Dylan, Max is **my** girlfriend. So stop wasting your time."

"It's not like that Fang." Dylan said unconfidently. "You love Max from your feelings. They programmed me that me. I have to feel like this."

"I don't care. Just keep your feelings to yourself." I told him and turned around to walk out when the next thing he said made me stop in my tracks.

"You should leave that up to Max." Dylan said. "I mean, I am her perfect half."

"She has one." I confirmed.

"Fang, please. Let's not be enemies here, for the sake of the kids and Max."

"I'd rather be your enemy then you **think** I actually like you."

"Whatever." He said in a dark tone. I turned around and walked out the door. What a d***.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. I opened the cap and put a Crystal Light packet in it, closing the cap tight and shaking the bottle. Then chugged half of it. I leaned against the counter, thinking of Dylan. What if he really was Max's perfect other half? Well this won't be a fun time. I'll just have to make the best of it that's all I can do. Just keep holding on.

Iggy walked in and I could feel the tension in him, I mean if I couldn't feel emotions you could still tell.

"Holy shit." Iggy whispered. "A baby? A dad? What am I going to do? I love Ella but me a parent at 15 seems hard."

"Think of what Ella's going through. You're going to have to be there for her and you're going to have to make an effort." I advised him.

"I know, I mean what if the Eraser's start gunning for Ella? I mean she's going to be around here more and I'm going to be at her house more, what if she's here when they attack?"

"We'll figure it out when it happens Ig." I assured him.

"This is so crazy, it was only once…We were safe, she was on the pill and we used protection… I just so confused."

"Listen Ig, you can always talk to me. I'm here for you okay?" he nodded. He got a cup of apple juice and walked into the room I was right behind him he gave the can to Ella and sat next to her again. I walked over to Max, that last kill made me feel like we were on strong on the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. To my surprise Max grabbed my hand our fingers entangled in one another's. I looked down at her and she smiled at me.

"So how about breakfast?" Iggy offered. Everyone happily agreed. Everyone helped set up the table. About a half hour later breakfast was on the table. Bacon, eggs, pancakes and juice. Iggy's cooking was the best. Angel sat on one end of the table Max next her, I was next to Max, Dylan was next to me (Of course out of anywhere to sit he HAD to pick next to Me.), Gazzy was across from Angel; Nudge was next to him, following Iggy and Ella. Under the table I locked my ankle around Max's.

"So what's the plan?" Dylan asked out of nowhere.

"Plan for what?" Max asked.

"I mean, Ella is having a baby with Iggy as the dad, is she going to be moving in or something?"

"We haven't figured it out yet." Iggy came in. "Ella is only a month in"

"And if we do move in together Iggy will probably move in with me for safety." Ella finished. And Iggy nodded with his mouth full. Everyone finished and went off to do their own thing I wanted to stretch out ye old wings. I walked outside onto the deck and looked down seeing the ground below me I let my body fall forward and stretched out my wings the best I could. I was circling around the house and went straight up higher and higher listening to every animal on this mountain. The wind was blowing my dark black hair in my face I pushed it out of the way and it fell back there again. Oh well. I felt an overwhelming emotion of sadness I listened and heard someone crying I felt someone sitting on the ground about a thousand feet south west below me I aimed downward and turned my body so I could land on my feet and tucked my wings in. I saw a body collapsed on the ground curled into a ball. I walked over to them and sat next to them.

"What happened?" I asked the body. They sniffled and looked up at me my jaw nearly dropped.

"Lissa?" I asked.

**Man it's just cliff hanger after cliff hanger! Well the time is 5:49 PM and the date is August 7****th**** 2012 (Tuesday) Well I should have the next update done at the latest by Thursday night. Review and Private Message me **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-_"Because of you I got this done to me"_

"Lissa?" I asked again. Hey green eyes beamed at me with her blood shot eyes from crying.

"Nick?" she managed to say wiping her tears away.

"What happened?" I asked her. "How did you get here?"

"These people kidnapped me. They locked me in a cage!" She said shuttering leaning against me. "They did horrible things to me! They were like evil scientists! They threw me off in the middle of nowhere, I somehow made it back home a few weeks later, but nobody believed me! They thought I was crazy! My mom threw me in a mental hospital! I got out of that crazy place and left. I haven't been home in a few months." She stopped crying and sniffled. "I'm not crazy I tried to prove what they did to me to people. They thought it was just some crazy allusion."

"What is it?"

I couldn't believe my eyes… Lissa slowly extended her _wings. _"Please don't freak out." Her wings were a gold color but they got darker into a brown then black as it went down.

"Lissa it's okay." I tried to tell her.

"Not it's not! I'm a freak! I have wings!" she was starting to yell and I stood up and extended by dark black wings.

"You too?" She whispered. "Oh, Nick I'm so sorry."

"Can you fly?" I asked her.

"Yeah they taught me how." She told me.

"Follow me, I can get you shelter okay?" she nodded I ran and jumped into the air shooting my wings out and flapping hard, Lissa was right behind me. Max wasn't going to be happy about this.

On the way to the house I explained to her The Flock and everything I possibly could remember to tell her. We landed on the deck and I walked in and she was right behind me and everyone started staring.

"Fang? Who is this? What is she doing here?" Max asked.

"This is Lissa. She went to school with us when we lived with Anne Walker. I found her lower in the mountain."

"Why would you bring an outsider?!" Max asked. I looked over at Lissa and she shot out her wings.

"They took her. They ditched her and she made it home but everyone thought she was crazy." I explained. "I'm not saying she lives with us I'm asking if she can live with us." I looked over at Max she seemed like she pitied her.

"I say yeah, I can finally have a girlfriend." Max said and laughed a little

"I say yes!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Me too! We can have a new girl around!" Angel said just as happy.

"Why not?" Iggy shrugged. "Sure."

"I'm with Iggy." Gazzy said after him.

"I think no. we don't know what they did to her." Dylan insisted.

"We don't know what they did to you either Dylan." I sneered

"Excuse me?!" He asked in a dark tone.

"Did I stutter?!" I asked icily.

"No but after I'm threw with you, you will be!" He told me.

"Try me." I urged him and stuck out my hand, it's good for a threat. "'Cuz I can bet you'll lose this."

"Fang, you don't scare me." Dylan told me.

"That's cool, but I **can** and **will** hurt you."

"Only from what the white coats gave you, you wouldn't even have that ability if they didn't teach you and give it to you."

"I can still hurt you **without** that ability."

"Okay boys that's enough." Max cut in. "Lissa is staying; I'll go call my mom to help with the bed order again." Max said walking over to the phone. Lissa's face lite up she went over to sit with Nudge and Angel I gave a "ha-ha beyotch!" Face to Dylan and he gave me a dirty look.

"Are you done yet?!" He shouted and everyone started staring at him then at me.

"Are you done hitting on my girlfriend?! I can feel you taking steps closer to her! I can feel you murmuring how much you love her! Maybe it didn't occur to you that I have Echolocation! Iggy and I can hear better than anyone in this room! I can feel your emotion!" I glared at him with a look that could kill.

"I didn't know you had Echolocation. I thought it was just Physic Weapons" he said.

"Well I do!" I said raising my voice again.

"Well I love Max!" he yelled "We all know Max's true mate is me! But don't worry Fang because now you'll have that redheaded girl _that you kissed _from school!" He told me. Lissa's cheeks flushed and Max's face turned red.

"That…was her?" Max asked calmly.

"How did you know that Dylan?!" I asked.

"A certain Eraser back at the school told me."

"Sam." Lissa said. "That was _**you**_"

"What are you talking about Lissa?" Nudge asked.

"I knew I recognized you." Lissa said looking at Dylan. "You were with Sam you came to my cage so Sam could point me out to you."

"Sam?" Max asked.

"Sam Misterka. The boy you went on a date with." So he was an Eraser after all.

Lissa stepped closer to Dylan staring him down. "Because of you, I got this done to me." She said slowly. "You could've freed me, but instead you just looked at me while I was crying like I was nothing!" She yelled. "I got these wings right after you came in! You watched them grab me and pull me out of the cage!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It wasn't like that! They would've killed me if I saved you!" Dylan yelled back. Lissa lunged at him in a flying tackle and **picked him up and threw him across the room**. He smashed into the wall head first and like a dart Lissa whooshed over and started wailing on him, it was awesome.

"Chick fight!" I screamed and Max hit me in the ribs. Max and Iggy tried to pull Lissa off but she had a good grip on him and I watched his face look bloodier, and bloodier and bloodier.

"Fang! Break it up!" Max demanded. Dylan barley managed to flip Lissa into the other wall it was back and forth kicks and punches.

"FANG!" She screamed

"Okay!" I said finally. I stuck out my hand at both of them and slowly curled my fingers in about ten seconds later they were screaming in pain and I opened my hand again. They were breathing hard. Dylan got up with blood coming out of his nose and mouth; he had a black eye and a bruise on the side of his cheek. Lissa looked fine as far as I could tell. They were dead eyeing each other.

"Well wasn't this a good day." Iggy said sarcastically.

**Okay so the time is 8:02 AM and the date is August 8****th**** 2012 (Wednesday) Okay so I should have the next chapter done by Friday morning at the latest. Review and Private Message me. Thanks everyone **


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow 25 chapters. Well whoever is currently reading this: Thank you, you have read my story this long so I'm assuming you like it. Well on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 25-_Our home, but we weren't prepared for this. _

"Come on Lissa, let's go show you around." Angel said motioning her hand over to wear the bedrooms are. Lissa followed her and left.

"C'mon." Iggy said getting up holding his hand out to Ella. She took it and stood up. They went into the kitchen.

"I need to clear my head." Max said and walked out the front door.

"I'll go with her." I said looking at Nudge. "We'll be back soon, okay?" She nodded and I was out the front door on Max's heels. Our wings shot out flapping in rhythm of each other's.

We flew south and the wind was whooshing past me.

"What do we do?" Max asked her voice trailing over the winds. "We've been here so long I feel like it's hurting us, but I don't want to be on the run anymore. I want to be safe." She admitted.

"I know Max." I told her truthfully. "We all want to. We want to be normal and be safe, but we both the reality of it is that it's most likely never going to happen. Like it or not." It was the truth. We all knew it. As much as we wished we were normal, especially Nudge, it just wasn't a reality. Max was doing circles around the mountain. I was following her every flap of the way. Just like always, I loved Max. I would do anything for her, even if it was the cost of my own life. I couldn't imagine life without her; she was the great Maximum Ride. Then I heard it.

It was a piercing of screams I listened close it was Nudge and Angel screaming in pain. Back at the house.

"Max?" I said getting her attention. Her head shot over to look at me and trying to read my expression. "We have company back at home."

We were rushing flapping fast and Max asked. "Who's there?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I'm not on the ground so I can't feel the vibration of people I just know where the screams are coming from." Max nodded in determination, preparing for anything that could've been at our home. _Our _home, but we weren't prepared for this.

When we came in sight of the house we saw Nudge falling off the deck. _Why aren't you using your wings!_ I screamed in my head. I darted over to Nudge and out the corner of my eye Angel was falling to. Max looked at me and we nodded agreeing, she takes Angel I take Nudge. I stuck out my hands grabbing Nudge she looked completely fine, what was wrong?

I landed on the deck setting Nudge down and she grabbed ahold of the wall for support. I picked her up and then set her on the couch lightly and Max did the same with Angel.

"What happened?" Max began. They both looked at each other, and back at us and smiled.

What the hell?

***Orchestra music plays* Okay the time is 8:59 PM and the date is August 9****th**** 2012. Well review and Private Message me on what YOU think will happen next ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**I would like to announce that I did read Nevermore. Well it was awesome if you didn't read it yet I recommend you do so, I'll be honest I cried. **

Chapter 26-

I never thought it would come down to this. Nudge and Angel got up fast and I took a hard punch to the jaw from Nudge. She grabbed my leg and flipped me over my back hitting the floor her heavy boot was on my chest. I looked over and saw Max pinned to the wall with her arm behind her back.

"Angel, Nudge what's going on?!" Max demanded

Nudge and Angel looked at each other again and back at us, it's still creepy.

"Let's get out of here Angel." Nudge told her. Nudge kicked me hard in the ribs, damn that girl has a hard foot, and they both walked out the door. Max backed up for the wall and rolled her shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Either something is totally wrong or they're screwing with us."

"Let's go follow them." Max walked out the door onto the deck scanning the air. Trying to get any kind of idea of where they might be. I was doing the same. "Anything?" She asked.

"Wait, hold on." I told her. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to anyone talking, nothing. I listened even harder to try to hear the beat of their wings. I just barley heard it three miles northeast. "They're three miles northeast." I told her. She was in shock I even knew that I shrugged.

She jumped off the edge and shot out her breathe taking wings I followed.

We were air born for a few minutes, I tried to listen but it was hard with the wind crackling in my ears.

"Fang?" Max asked me. "In all this nonsense I just remembered where the others are?"

"They weren't home Max." I had to admit.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I didn't hear anything from the house, no pin dropping, people talking, I could feel it too, and the house was empty." Max looked at me shocked. We were clearly missing something. I could see everyone getting captured, but Nudge and Angel turning on us? They wouldn't. "Up ahead." Max announced I looked ahead and saw a small grey building that looked like a block. We did a perimeter of the building. We snuck in through a vent and landed in a room. It was dimmed out lights and there were tanks in an upright position throughout the whole room, but there was more to it than that. The tanks had fluid in it. The lights in them would change colors. The tanks had people in them with a mask over them with a wire so they could breathe. Max and I were staying at the tanks full of peoples through the whole room.

"M-Max?" I stuttered she came over and looked in the tank I was looking in. It was _Gazzy_. Max stood there frozen in horror. I saw a lever that said. **Fluid: ON** and turned it to off and the fluid sucked out of Gazzy's tank. I walked over to his tank and opened it and his body fell into me. His bright blue eyes barley opening.

"Fang?" he asked sounding really groggy.

"You're okay." I assured him moving his hair out of his face.

"No, Fang, it's Angel and Nudge."

"What do you mean?"

"We got attacked, by Erasers, they took Dylan, Lissa Iggy and I and took us here, but Angel and Nudge were left behind, I don't know why."

"Do you know where the others are?" Max soothingly asked next to me. He slightly nodded. "They're in the corner over there." Max was already half way over there

"Can you walk?" I asked. He got up and slowly walked over to the others. Max let all the liquid out of Dylan's tank and she opened the door and he fell on her just as Gazzy did. I let the fluid out of Lissa's tank and Gazzy had Iggy's I opened the door and Lissa dropped into me. I slowly went to the floor and her upper body lay in my arms.

Her bright green eyes slowly opened and she gave a tiny smile. "Fang" she sighed in relief. "You guys came for us."

"Of course we did, didn't they tell you we would?" I quietly asked her.

"No one got to talk to each other. One minute I was sitting in the living room after my little tour the next Erasers came and tazed us and threw us in a van. They left Angel and Nudge, then we blacked out in the van from a gas and we woke up in these tanks. They had a speaker built in that woke us up and told us not to open our eyes or it will burn and to stay relaxed and-'' but I cut her off you could see the exhaustion in all of them

"You can tell me later, now we need to get out of here."

"But how?" Iggy asked standing up with Gazzy supporting him. "We don't even know where Angel and Nudge are."

"We need to find them, I'm sure they're here." Max told us. "Fang? Anything you can do here?"

I sat down and closed my eyes trying to listen to the sounds. I heard kids screaming, machines roaring, white coats talking to one another. I came across one conversation and focused on it.

"You girls did well." I heard someone say.

"Thank you Sam."…It was Angel

"You will please to know that the plan is in action, Max and Fang are probably on their way." Nudge told him.

"You guys are lucky they didn't catch you on the way back here!"

"Of course." Nudge said her voice turning shaky.

"Common Nudge let's go to the lounge." Angel told her confidently and I felt them walking away I waited until I couldn't feel them move any longer. Lounge is down the wall to the left, take a right and it's the third door on the right.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the remaining Flock. They looked at me with concern and I stood up and told them. "I know where they are." I assured them and huge smiles came across their faces.

We walked out of the tank room normally as if we were meant to be here.

"Where are we going?" Max whispered next to me.

"Down the hall to the left, take a right and it's the third door on the right." I instructed. She nodded we came up to the door way and casually stepped in to the lounge Iggy shut the door behind us. Nudge and Angel looked at us with their eyes wide.

"Okay what's going on?" Max demanded hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about Max?" Angel asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You better start talking now or I will kick both of your sorry butts."

"Listen Max." Nudge told her. "I'll admit I thought it would take you much longer to get her and to free The Flock, I am impressed."

"Explain what the hell is going on **now." **Max demanded.

"Okay here's what happened." Nudge began to explain and turned her hand flew forward and I moved my head and it was centimeters away it hit the wall a freaking _throwing knife! _I lunged at nudge and had her to the ground and Dylan quickly got Angel.

"The window!" Max screamed and opened the window. "Go go go!" Gazzy jumped out the window first, then Lissa, Dylan, me and then Max. I jumped out the window and shot out my wings with Nudge squirming in my arms. We were about 1,000 feet up in the air going away from whatever building that was.

**Chapter 26 is complete! Okay well the time is 8:26 PM and the date is August 10****th**** 2012 my next chapter should be done by Sunday night at the latest. Well right now I'm Skyping with my bestie Limegreen124 WHO SPELLS MY NAME WRONG IN HER CHAPTER! Well Review and Private Message Me thanks guys **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-_"You don't need to sugar coat this Fang."_

"Stop it Nudge!" I yelled trying to keep her from kicking and punching me in the head.

"Let go of me!" She yelled. Dylan wasn't doing well either. I had to re-grip my hold on Nudge I lifted her up and my hand slid across her back. What the hell? I did something drastic… I flew up about another eight hundred feet in the air I looked down and loosened my grip dropping Nudge to the ground.

"Nudge!" Max screamed and started to go for her.

"No Max!" I yelled and she looked at me and knew. I let her go about eight hundred feet then swooped down to catch her gripping her again.

"Dylan!" I called. He looked over at me and I told him. _"They don't have wings!"_ he looked in horror and looked down and felt Angel's back and felt nothing. We came up to the deck of our house and I had to literally push Nudge through the door.

"Get off me!" She screamed. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Max and I quickly ran into my room and took my thick rope that I just happened to secretly take back with Anne Walker. We ran back in the living room and Iggy and Dylan were trying to pin Angel and Lissa and Gazzy were taking Nudge. We got their backs together and quickly tied their hands behind their backs which we against each other's they're body and their feet.

"Now talk!" I demanded.

"We're screwed." I heard Angel say under her breathe.

"Exactly now start talking!" Gazzy came in.

"Okay!" Nudge gave up she took a deep breathe. "We'll tell you."

"The only thing we know is that we were told to come here to get Fang and Max to that building. We don't know why we swear."

"Let me see something." I said I went to Nudge's room and got a paper clip and set is next to Nudge. Nothing happened, they looked confused.

"They're like clones." Dylan said.

"No." Lissa corrected. "If she were a clone she would actually have wings."

"Like replicas." Iggy pointed out.

"Do you have any idea where the real Nudge and Angel are?" Max asked them.

"Okay but we need to hurry, our time's almost out. We only had ten hours to live. We were just made for this mission. We hid Nudge and Angel in your tree house." Angel said they were looking more and paler by the minute.

"Who assigned your mission?" Max asked.

"Ari and S-Sam." Nudge answered and both of their heads fell forward. We untied them.

"Okay." Max said in her leader voice. "Fang come with me to get Nudge and Angel you guys figure out what you want to do with them." We all agreed and Max and I were off going through the air to our tree house that I completely forgot that we found out that it was there it was like icing on the cake. All the kids always wanted a tree house.

We flew up to the tree house. I took a deep breathe preparing myself for anything they could've possibly did to them. We walked into the tree house and it was horrible.

Angel and Nudges' hands tied behind their backs, their mouths were duct taped shut. Worse than that. They were surrounded in blood.

"Nudge! Angel!" Max screamed and ran over to them. I sat down next to Angel. I ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Angel?" I asked quietly bringing her head onto my mouth.

"F-Fa-Fang?" She asked her eyes barley opened.

"It's okay sweetie." I told her.

"You don't need to sugar coat this Fang." She struggled to say. "They put deep slices through both of our pairs of wings, for good measure they stabbed both of us under our ribs. I know we're not okay, they left us to die here." I pulled up her shirt which was soaked with blood. I pulled off my shirt and put my weight on her mark.

"Thank you Fa-Fang, but I already lost a lot of blood." I saw a tear going down her cheek.

"Angel you're going to be okay I promise." She gave me a little smirk and her eyes slowly closed. "Angel?" I asked I grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse, she was alive! Okay calm down Fang she just blacked out, it's okay.

"Max!" I called over and she was trying to get Nudge up.

"Nudge blacked out!" She called.

"So did Angel." I reported. "Go call your mom I can get them back to the house!"

"But Fang-''

"Go!" She nodded and ran out of the tree house and jumped.

"It's going to be okay guys." I told them even though I know they can't hear me. I pulled both of their bodies up and had one of them in each arm. I walked out the door and jumped shooting my wings out. I flew as fast as I could do every tree, branch, bush etc. I stumbled onto the deck of the house and the others were waiting for me.

"Angel!" Gazzy screamed and rushed over to her.

"Guys we need to stop the bleeding." Max instructed my body alright had their blood on it but that didn't matter now. We took them inside and we did our best when Valencia came. I went outside and let down the ladder for her.

"Fang! What happened to you?!" She asked when she got to the top of our deck.

"It's Angel's and Nudge's blood. Please just help them!" I demanded I was going hysterical I couldn't lose Angel and Nudge I already lost Nudge before I'm not going to let that happen again. Not over my dead body. Valencia told us we should take them back to her office so we put them in her car Max and Gazzy stayed with them and the rest of us were flying high through the air.

"They're going to be okay Fang." I heard and looked over and saw Lissa staring at me with concern. I nodded and just stayed quiet the whole way there. Not a new thing for me. Max and them were there before us and when we came in through the door Max told us they were in the back and we couldn't see them yet.

"Where's Gazzy?" Iggy asked.

"He's going to be my mom's helper." She told me. We were in the waiting room, everyone felt tense, scared, and nervous. I was next to Max and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. To her surprise I grabbed her hand and locked my fingers in between hers. She looked up at me and I smiled at her trying to assure her that it would be okay. I leaned down and kissed her. It was just a peck ha-ha. She smiled at me. I couldn't tell you how much time had passed, but let me tell you, it felt like forever.

"Well I have some news." Valencia came into the waiting room we all wanted to just run up and shake her trying to find out.

"And?" Max said.

**CHAPTER OVER! So what did happen to Angel and Nudge? What are the conditions they are in? Find out next chapter! Well the time is 10:59 AM and the date is August 11****th**** 2012 (Saturday) the next chapter should be down at the latest Monday morning. Thanks Guys! Don't forget please review and Private Message me **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-_"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"_

"And?" Max asked again.

"Well for starters, neither of them should fly for a week, but considering your fast healing they shouldn't fly for at least three days, no long distance travels for at least two weeks." Valencia instructed

"Will they be okay?" Lissa asked.

"Thanks to The Gasman they will."

"What do you mean? Where is Gazzy?" Max asked.

"Gazzy is back with Angel and Nudge. He gave quite some blood up for the two of them. He's going to be groggy for a little bit giving the blood amount he gave. Make sure he drinks a lot of juice so he won't faint."

"What about the stab wounds?"

"I stiched their wings and the wounds right up there okay now they're just sleeping."

"Can we go see them?"

"You can take them home now. They are sore so when you take them home I recommend two people per child. The best way would be if Fang and Iggy took Nudge and Lissa and Max took Angel."

"Okay we'll do that." Max said. "Come on guys." Max waved us into the room with them. I went over to Nudge's bed and slightly shook her.

"Nudge?" I asked.

"What? Where am I?" She asked in a low tone.

"In Max's mom's office, we're going to take you home now okay?" she nodded slightly. I helped her sit up and Dylan and I stuck out our hands and Nudge took them. We helped her out of the office and we went up to the roof.

"You ready?" I asked her. She gave me a slight nod Dylan and I each had one of her arms and we jumped off the roof and shot out our wings flapping in harmony so we wouldn't hit the other person's wing. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Max and I all looked exhausted. I felt like I was about to drop out of the sky but I forced myself to keep from fainting.

"You cool?" Dylan asked staring at me.

"Yeah." I told him. We finally made it back to the deck and I carried Nudge to her bed and sat her down.

"Fang?" She asked barley awake.

"Yeah?" I asked her back soothingly.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?" she looked actually scared and alone. I didn't want her to feel like that.

"Sure sweetie." I told her and threw off my worn off shoes and lay next to her. She fell asleep instantly and so did I.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them and looked at the clock 11:06 AM. I looked around and saw Nudge sleeping next to me, and Angel in her bed. Nudge opened her eyes and she was beaming at me. She crawled out of the bed and I followed her into the living room.

"Hey guys." Max told us. "We were going to wake you up but we figured how exhausted you guys were."

"Thanks Max!" Nudge told her and Angel came in with her blonde curls all messed up.

"Iggy made breakfast already so you guys can have some cereal." I turned around and went straight to the kitchen. I took out three bowls, three spoons, milk and a huge box of _Cinnamon Toast Crunch. _I made the three bowls of cereal and took it into the dining room. "Girls!" I called and Nudge and Angel rushed into the dining room and sat down. We sucked down the cereal fast and I leaned back in my chair and looked at them. They were looking back at me.

"What did happen guys?" I asked and I guess the rest of the Flock heard so they piled in.

"Well." Nudge began. "When the Erasers attacked they took everyone else but left us. It was Sam and Ari II. They told us we could save all of you guys if we would go with them. We refused of course."

"So then these clones that looked like us came, except they weren't clones, they had no wings. They tazed us so we couldn't move and took us to the tree house, they tied us up. Then they made our wings pop out and put huge gashes in them, and also under our ribs. They told us that now we had to die and that's what was going to happen." Angel finished. It got quite. Lissa and Max went over and hugged the girls whispering that they were okay. I was thinking about that whole night.

"Hey guys?" Dylan asked we all looked at him. "Where's Ella?"

**BOOM! Well the time is 9:49 AM and the date is August 12****th**** 2012. I would like to say Happy Birthday to my wonderful sister! Well I should have the next chapter done by at the latest Tuesday night. PLEASE Review and Private Message me **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-_That __**had**__ to hurt._

We all stared at Iggy and he had huge discomfort on his face.

"Iggy…" Max said slowly. "…Where's my sister?" he didn't say anything; he looked like he just wanted to disappear right then and there. I felt that he was scared…to tell us.

"Iggy?" Max asked again looking like tears were filling in her eyes.

"I…I" Iggy stuttered.

"Iggy!" Max screamed. Iggy ran out of the room but Max was right behind him and grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Max screamed in his face.

"I…I don't…I don't know." Iggy was able to spit out.

"HOW COULD YOU LOOSE HER?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"When the Erasers came I told her to go hide in the basement and call her mom if one of us didn't come to get her by a half hour… I looked downstairs when she came back and she wasn't there."

"DID MY MOM TAKE HER?!" Max was still screaming.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Iggy screamed back and Max did the most surprising thing… she looked at him and jerked up her knee kicking him in his 'Iggy Jr.' Iggy dropped and Max was about to kick him when I rushed up and grabbed her arm and dragged, literally DRAGGED her to the girl's room.

"I can't believe this! He didn't even ask my mom how could he?!"

"Max chill, okay?" I said soothingly stroking her hair. Her emotion was so angry and upset it was like a rush that could've thrown me back ten feet. She looked at me and pushed me into the wall and walked out the door. I looked at the window and Max was out the door running off the deck. I got up and went back in the living room and saw Iggy still on the ground looking like he was about to throw up. Angry Max + Her powerful knee + Iggy Jr. = PAIN. That _**had**_ to hurt.

I sat down next to him and patted his back. "You okay man?" I asked. He coughed.

"Yeah."

"Can you stand?" he nodded and stood on his knees and I stuck out my hand and got him up.

"I should call Valencia and see if she knows." Iggy said and walked over to the phone. I looked over at the little kids and they were standing there in shock.

"Common Angel." Nudge said grabbing her wrist. "We can go have girl time and maybe we can look over magazines or um look at different kinds of schools! Oh my gosh I just LOVE school! Or maybe we can go to church I loved church it was so awesome!" She went on and on until she reached her room and I tried to ignore her voice. Gazzy trotted off to go see what Total was up to. That left me Dylan and Lissa all staring at each other. I could literally feel the awkwardness.

"I'm going to go find Max." Dylan said.

"No." I said and he turned surprised. "Don't go find her. It clears her head. Leave her be. If she's not back by morning then we'll go find her."

"You're not in charge of me." Dylan said stiffened and had his hand on the door knob but my voice mad him stand cold.

"Well you are only two years old." I said and leaned back against the wall.

"Shut up!" he spat. "You think you're so cool Fang don't you?! Well just because Max likes you and that little _bitch_ kissed you doesn't mean anything!" Lissa turned and her look could've killed.

"Are you asking for me to break your nose again?!" She yelled. "Maybe it didn't occur to you but I **am** like the rest of you whatever you say. Maybe it didn't occur to you that I have unbelievable strength and I _**maybe**_ it didn't occur to you that I could kick your sorry ass!" This is why she is freaking awesome.

**Sorry I cut it short but I wanted to make sure I made the dead line I promised you guys. Well the time is 9:03 PM and the date is August 13****th**** 2012 (Monday) Okay so I should have the next update at the latest by Thursday morning. Review and Private Message me thanks guys :) **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-_I'm not sure what's going on with them. _

Dylan looked at her with dis-believe.

"You know Dylan; everyone gets along here except for you. You don't get along with almost half of the people here."

"So what? It doesn't matter I'm part of The Flock. It doesn't matter if one or two of you don't like me." Dylan sneered.

"For whatever reason you're in this Flock." I said staying against the wall.

"Oh well Fang you can just leave now, you and your little redhead can go off."

"If you think I'd leave this Flock then you are mistaken." I said my voice turning like ice.

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

"Whatever." I said and walked outside slamming the door behind me. I sat down in Indian/pretzel style and tried to see if I could find out where Max was, if she was close enough. I listened hard and tried to feel the waves the best I could and I could make out Max talking.

"I don't know what else to do!" She screamed. What the heck? Oh yeah, voice. "But what about Fang?" there was a pause. "But if Lissa and Fang will be together and so will Dylan and I what will happen?" Another pause. "Maybe I need do need to love Dylan for the worlds survival." She finished and I couldn't hear anything anymore. What the heck just happened? Uhhh, well then. Max came in and landed what a cowinkydink.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Why don't you go ask Superboy what happened?" I sneered and went inside and slammed the door walking into the boys' room and slamming that door as well. I laid flat on my stomache my head resting on my hands. I let out my wings a little bit so they could be in a comfortable position. I was trying to think this through but in the end it made sense but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to lose Max, but did I just increase my chance? I felt someone coming toward me and I felt a whip of emotions. Confused, angry, upset. I stood and took her hands into mine.

"Look Max." I began and said the one thing The Flock almost never says. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." She looked shocked.

"You heard me didn't you?" She said flatly and I gave her a slight nod. "Fang it wasn't mean. It's the voice, No matter what it says I'll never give in to it telling me to leave you." (For any Nevermore readers we don't know who the voice is yet in the my story, but who the voice is in Nevermore is not the voice in my story) I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her. "But I do have a few ideas." Max went on. "I thought about it and I think after we find Ella, we should move, you know go somewhere far, learn to blend again. Maybe even go back to school; either way we need to leave it's not safe here anymore."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"We need to find Ella first. Then we can go look at Real Estate."

"Where would we go?"

"A place where no one would think to look." Max smiled. "Hawaii. I was thinking, my mom could move with us, get a house, it will work."

"I'm down." Max smiled and kissed me.

"C'mon let's go." She said her hand entwined in mine.

"Fang! Max!" Iggy said happily. "We found her." He smiled. I cocked my head and he explained. "I called Valencia and she said she was there and she was okay."

"That's great Ig." I told him.

"Oh my god! Thank god she's okay!" Max said happily.

"Here" Iggy said handing Max the phone. Max took it and went outside to talk. I went into the kitchen and got a can of Pepsi and cracked it open.

"Fang?" I heard and saw Angel standing in the doorway her golden locks in her way and she pushed them away with her tiny hand. "Are we really leaving?"

"Yes sweetie, we really need to leave." I admitted. Angel's face…brightened her emotions were happy, excited.

"Oh thank you Fang!" She screamed and came up and wrapped her small arms around my waist. "Nudge and I have wanted to leave for so long!"

"I'll talk to Max about the details okay?" and she pulled away and nodded running off into the girls room. That went well I guess. Max came in with a big smile on her face. I gave her a grin back and cocked my head to the side.

"I talked to my mom. Ella's okay and my mom even agreed to move with us, so I decided that all the kids can go with my mom over to Hawaii and we can stay here and pack up, or you and Iggy can always stay and I can go." Max informed.

"Hold on." I said and walked over through the dining room and into the doorway of the dining room and living room. "Hey Ig?" I said in a loud voice and he turned to me and I waved him over and he instantly got up and followed me to the kitchen, he can see remember?

Iggy Max and I were all standing in the kitchen and Max whispered. "Okay, so we're moving to Hawaii, and one of us needs to go with the others, my mom and Ella so they can get a new house while the other two stay here."

"What about Lissa and Dylan?" He asked.

"I don't fully trust them." She admitted.

"How about Iggy and the kids go and me, you, Lissa and Dylan stay here to pack, so the kids get to pick the house?" I offered.

"Ig?" Max asked a pause later.

"Sounds good." Iggy admitted.

"Okay so let's call a family meeting." Max said and we all walked into the living room.

"Where are Lissa and Dylan?" Max asked when we got there and everyone was there except them.

"I'll go find them." I said and walked towards the bedrooms. I looked in the boys' room and didn't see anyone. I walked into the girls' room and opened the door. I saw Lissa and Dylan _**kissing**_ on Lissa's new bottom bunk of the bunk bed. I stood there like a dumbfounded idiot they both jumped up and Dylan stood up with his hand on his head.

"Uh." I cleared my throat. "You guys can kiss later, we have a family meeting." I saw them both blush and I turned and walked out of the room. Awkward. I went into the living room and saw Ella and Valencia in the room, Max went over the game plan and about a half hour later the kids, Iggy, Ella and Valencia were gone.

We were all done packing up in hours and night fall came and the only thing that was left was the four air mattresses we inflated two in each room to sleep in tonight. I was in the girls' room with Max and Dylan with Lissa. I'm not sure what's going with them.

Max was laying the inflated bed and I came up next to her. "We did it." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her she turned and was on top of me while we were still kissing. My hand was under her ear and I felt her hands go down my body and grabbed the bottom of my black shirt and lifted it up and off my body. She was looking at me as if it was okay. I looked at her and grabbed her arms and pulled her down and started kissing her. She pulled away and sat up and took off her shirt. She pulled me up and locked her feet around my back. My hands were on her back and her head leaned in and she started kissing my neck and I felt like I had a hickey and she pulled up and looked at me our foreheads touching. "Are you sure this is okay with you Max?" I whispered. I didn't want to do this unless she wanted to.

"Of course I'm sure." She said and turned her hands back and ripped her bra off. HELLO! This isn't like Max but I'm not going to complain. She was right we're in love; this could be one of our only chances. Max and I started kissing again working off each other's pants along the way. She was into it, and when I mean she was into it she was REALLY into it. Max's soft hands went down my chest past my sick pack and down to the line on my boxers and slowly pulled them off. I was doing the same with her undergarment.

** Okay you all know what's happening so we're going to go through time a little bit. **

"Max! Shhh! You have to try to keep be quiet!" I instructed as she was moaning so loud she was practically screaming. She was far past hearing me. Okay don't get me wrong, this is pretty damn good but I don't want Dylan and Lissa hearing us.

** Okay we're going to take another warp through time. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

It was late and Max's sleeping body laid to me, or should I say her NAKED sleeping body. That's right everyone today I, Fang have become a man.

**I bet you guys we NOT excepting that! Well the time is 3:21 PM and the date is August 16****th**** 2012 (Thursday) Look guys I'm sorry this was a little bit late but I've had band camp this past week from 7:15-3:00 and then 6:15-8:30 and to anyone who doesn't go to band camp, it really tires you out, but tomorrow is the last day so things should be coming a bit quicker. Okay well the next chapter should be here by Saturday night at the LATEST. Well Review and Private Message me **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-_"Did you um hear anything last night?"_

We deflated the air mattresses and threw them in the moving jet. No not van, not plane, but jet. It's another cool thing that Valencia can do to help protect us.

We were on the jet which was half full of our stuff and half super wasn't big, but it was definatly cool. There were two white couches, a coffee table, and a little booth over in the corner. I was sitting on one end of the booth eating away at some pancakes with Lissa across from me and Max and Dylan were in the couches.

"So what's going on with you and Dylan" I asked Lissa swallowing the last of my pancakes.

"What do you mean?" she asked playing dumb.

"I mean that you guys were kissing when I walked into that door the other day. Are you guys like together?"

"I don't know. I mean I think we are just the way he was last night." She looked over to hear if he was listening and she blushed a little. She turned back to me.

"What happened yesterday anyways? One minute you're about to rip out each other's throats now you're basically together? Am I missing something?"

"Well you went outside…" (Picture warping.)

** Let's go back in time! To yesterday! Okay anything in italics is Lissa narrating!**

_When you went outside the girl's came out to see what all the yelling was._

"Lissa? Dylan? Are you guys okay?" Nudge asked her big brown eyes on Lissa.

"We're okay we were just having a conversation." Dylan told her.

"Right. Conversations that we'll go take into the girl's room and this time there will not be any yelling." Lissa commanded.

_So we went into the girls' room and I shut the door and then Dylan started this whole accusation._

"Wow!" He bursted, keeping his voice down.

"There is nothing to 'wow' here Dylan." Lissa said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know I actually thought you were a really nice girl when you first came here." he said his voice like acid burning into Lissa's mind.

"What did my right fist rattle your head?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"And to **think** I actually started to like you!"

"Yeah right! You're programmed to like Max! Don't give me that crap!"

"Maybe." He said his voice toning down. "But when you hit me, and kicked my ass the other day and yelled at me today, you were right. you are like The Flock you stood up for what you believed in…Lissa I'm sorry I didn't free you from that cage-'' but Lissa interrupted.

"It's okay Dylan." She said softly looking into his bright blue eyes and smiled. She leaned up on his tip toes and kissed him. He looked at her and pulled her close and kissed her they leaned their way back onto the bed as Dylan's hands roamed the sides of Lissa's body.

_ Then you came in._

** Back to present day time WEEEEEEEEEE**

"So there." Lissa finished and I nodded in understandment. "Fang, I need to ask you something." She asked her voice turning really low.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you um, did you hear anything last night?" Shit I hope she wasn't talking about Max.

"No. Why?" I said flatly

"Oh thank god." She said putting her hand over her heart. "I thought you heard me and Dylan last night, I mean I could **not** keep quiet!" She said in a whisper then gave a little laugh. I guess both of their screams canceled out or we didn't know the difference.

"I see." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, but of well we did it cause, well, when are we going to get another chance like this? I know Max felt the same way so it's cool."

"What do you mean?"

"Max and I just had girl talk, Fang. Nothing to get all weird about."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah." I grabbed my coffee and put a few packs of cream and sugar in them and stirred it all together. Lissa was eating another donut.

"So what abilities do you have?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Well wings." She smiled. "Um I do have a strange ability that I can't get sick, I don't really know how, but I'm really strong, like _really _strong, throwing Dylan was light weight. I'm not really sure what else I have to be honest." Dylan had to weigh at least a hundred thirty pounds. Damn! I was in deep thought and I heard a bright "Hey guys!" and snapped out of it seeing Max next to me. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just asking if he heard Dylan and I last night." And Max began to choke on the muffin she took from the basket.

"Wait, you guys…you know." Max said making a circle with one hand and her pointer finger out and taking the finger through the circle. Lissa gave a little laugh and nodded.

"Just don't tell the kids." Lissa instructed.

"Don't worry, I won't." Max assured.

"Lissa!" Dylan called and she looked over and he waved her and she walked over to him.

Max's hand went on my chest and down a little bit and she leaned towards me.

"Fang, you were sssssssoooooooooo awesome last night." She complimented. "I wished it wouldn't have ended but don't worry, we'll get another chance."

"Okay I have to admit something." I told her seriously and her smile went away.

"What?" She stuttered.

"That last night was the best night ever and that you were totally awesome, and still are." I gave her a half of a grin and kissed her. Max turned her head to look to see if Dylan and Lissa were watching I looked over and saw them both laying on the couch snuggling. Max looked over at me and smiled shaking her head. This jet was like a bubble. Most of the couples are here, and happy.

_*Crash!* _Dammit.

**Another chapter done! Okay well first of all I would like to tell you that my friend and I are creating a new story it's going to take place AFTER Nevermore, details coming soon. Well the time is 6:32 PM and the date is August 17****th**** 2012 (Friday) Okay the next chapter should be up by Thursday night at the latest. Okay well Review and Private Message me **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32-_Maybe I'll wake up and this will just be a horrible nightmare._

"Fang! Cock pit now!" Max ordered and I sprinted to the cock pit to see what was up. I walked into the Cock Pit and saw the pilot just normally driving. He looked over at me and hit the Autopilot button and turned his chair around. "Son you're not supposed to be back here, staff only."

"What was that crash?" I asked preparing for the Pilot to morph or pull out a gun or something.

"What do you mean?" He asked curious. I felt for his emotions, confused, trying to understand. Okay so maybe he wasn't a liar.

"I mean the crash that we all just heard and felt?"

"Oh son that was a spare part that one of the staff members dropped."

"Oh okay, thanks." I walked out and met up with everyone else.  
"Report." Max said in a leader like voice.

"The pilot told me that a staff member dropped a spare part." I reported.

"One of the staff members told me and Dylan that one of our couches flipped over." Lissa told us

"The waitress person told me someone crashed into something." Max said.

"Okay so something's defiantly up, I say we spilt." I told them. "While we still can."

"Agreed." Dylan said. No one asked you Dylan.

"Okay." Max said scanning the room. "There!" she pointed the door and we all ran over to the door. Dylan and I were prying it open and then I heard.

"Going so soon?" The waitress said. In that instant we opened the door and a hard wind was dragging us out. Lissa flew backwards and was out first. Dylan and I were fighting to the door opened. The women turned her body into a wall and was gripping it for dear life. "Go!" I called to Dylan. "I can hold it!" he nodded and let go jumping out of the jet. "Max go!" I called and she shook her head. I saw the women pulling out a gun and I let go of the door and pushed Max out as hard as I could I tried to jump after her but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in hard and the door flew shut. I stumbled to the ground but got up to be surrounded by people all pointing guns to me. I picked up my hands knowing this was one battle that I would not win. One person came over and tied and my hands and another tied my feet and I didn't fight or struggle. Play it cool right now. "Let's go!" One ordered pushing me and I fell to the ground and couldn't catch myself from my hands. I wanted to scream DUDE YOU TIED MY FEET! Yet again I didn't want to be shot. Someone picked me up and I had to literally hop my way to wherever I had to go they took me in some room and pushed me in and shut the door behind and locked it. I sat up in the corner of the two feet by two feet room and rested my head on my knees. It was dark and, sort of foggy in the room; I coughed a few times and closed my eyes. I tried to listen for Max, Lissa or Dylan; maybe they were close enough that I could hear them. About a mile and one foot thirty eight inches northeast I heard teenagers talking.

"Why?! Why did he have to push me?! Now he's gone!" I heard Max.

"Max, we'll follow the jet and we'll get him out." Lissa comforted. "I promise."

"Should we tell the kids we're going on a rescue mission?" Dylan asked.

"No. We'll tell them the jet got delayed." Max instructed. "We have to get Fang though."  
"Maybe he's-'' Dylan started but then I couldn't hear him anymore, I can't hear anything that's over three miles away, crap they're too far. I coughed again. Okay let's see we were heading to Hawaii from Colorado we were on the flight about an hour so we would probably be in Califor-Calif-Cal...

**Later…..**

"Get the hell up!" I heard fuzzily and got a kicked in the ribs and I curled up in a ball. "Stand up!" They yelled and I just stayed there and they kicked me in head. My hands were still tied so I was helpless. I felt a hairy hand grab my arm and yank me to feet and pushed me against the wall. "You better start listening bird!" He snarled and spit in my face, ew, and I turned my head. "Look at me!" He yelled and slapped me the direction towards him. I just stared at him and he picked me up and threw me into the closed the door. My head hit first and I splatted on the ground and gritted my teeth trying not to call out in pain, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I heard the door open. "What are you doing?!" I heard the voice, it was a girl. I felt another hairy arm pick me up and took out a knife and put it to my throat. "Not listen, I'm going to cut off the rope, if you try to attack us, you'll lose your life. Got it?" She threatened and I nodded. She cut the ropes and I did what she wanted and the boy Eraser, at least I thought it was an Eraser, pushed me into a _cage_ and shut the door. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could barely sit up so I just curled in a ball and closed my eyes, maybe I'll wake up and this will all just be a horrible nightmare.

**Okay guys the time is 11:23 PM and the date is August 18****th**** 2012 (Saturday) I should have the next chapter up by at the latest Wednesday morning. Review and Private Message me thanks everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-_"You worthless little twit."_

Don't ask me how, but I actually managed to fall asleep. That was until my cage was thrown onto, small elevated table, into a room with white walls, bright lights and other experiments… The School. I looked around and saw about three other mutants in here. One had blue eyes but he looked across the room to the window and they turned red, like mood _eyes. _The one next to him had dirt at the bottom of her cage I looked closer and her arms were, flimsy like a leave and her hair was pink and face was yellow. A human flower. I have seen a lot growing up here but nothing like that. Another one had splotches of zebra, cheetah, and snow leopard imprinted skin. He had claws and a huge tale. Poor kids all of them. I heard the door open and three whitecoats in all of the kid's emotions were scared, hoping it wasn't them. The whitecoats stopped at my cage and the kids went relived.

"Is this Subject 4? From The Institute?" one asked.

"Yes." Another answered.

"I can't wait to get started."

**48 hours later…..**

One whitecoat came in the room and opened my cage and dragged me out and I threw my body upward and kicked him in the throat. The other two grabbed me and one let go and put someone around my neck. Another shock collar. Great.

"You worthless little twit!" The one I kicked said and looked and me and his went across my face I could feel it turning red. They took me in a room and strapped me into a table. With no warning they stuck a needle in each arm and I tensed up. they left my arm and I felt woozy. They unstrapped me and one came over and told me to lift my wings I did but 'accidently' hit one of them in the face he stumbled backwards and I had to keep myself from smiling.

"Fly." One said flatly. I ran and flapped hard and was airborne I flew in circles around the room. I landed and feel to my knees getting shocked feeling like my throat was going to melt. "Did we say stop?!" One of them screamed in my ear. I didn't say anything. "Go!" he yelled and I barley stood up and jumped up flapping hard and started doing circles again. "Faster!" He yelled and I went faster, but I guess I wasn't fast enough because they shocked me, even harder this time. I tucked my wings tight against my back, which was a big mistake because I dropped at least thirty feet to the ground. I was in so much pain I couldn't catch myself in anyway and I and my head first and I screamed in pain. It was the worse pain I had ever felt. My hands were on my head and they felt wet. I looked at them and I saw blood. I felt like I was blacking out but something shattered through the window. Seven somebodies. The Flock came in and saw me on the ground. I felt a bunch of hands lift me up. People were screaming I heard things breaking I couldn't open my eyes anymore I was in so much pain. I felt my hair rushing backwards. Going higher and higher and everything was quiet. I was out of that horrible, disastrous place. The Flock landed about a half hour later. My head finally stopped bleeding. I was having a hard time walking and I felt extremely dizzy.

"Fang?" Max asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I assured her. "C'mon let's go I can fly."

"No, Fang, you're hurt." Max insisted.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I said shortly. Ironically we were on a cliff and I walked over to it, barley, and jumped off and shot out my wings. The Flock unassumingly followed me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nudge asked and I nodded. I looked down at the ground below me and it was really rocky. I couldn't think straight. I looked over at Nudge and looked over at her pure white wings. No, Angel has white wings, or is that Gazzy? I was thinking about my life, the things about it. Maybe this whole trip to the school was a terrible omen. I looked over at Max and said I loved you under my breathe and tucked in my wings tight against my back going into the rocky ground below me. Then everything went black.

**Hey does anyone remember Chapter 16? Now you know the back story, but is it something that will cost Fang's life? Well the time is 9:30 PM and the date is August 19****th**** 2012 (Sunday) okay my next update will be at the latest Wednesday morning. Review and Private Message me Well this night should be fun because now my boyfriend is mad at me *Sadface* **


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay to anyone I'm going to answer this now. Yes I know that the very begining is like Chapter 16 but to anyone who didn't get it yet, that's the point. But it was changed a bit.**

Chapter 34-_"Why would I do that?!"_

**Mini Chapter Before the chapter- **

Everything was black, than bright. I saw Nudge and Angel crying with both of their hair actually done and they were wearing black dresses. Max came out with them and put her arms around them who were also wearing black. Then it showed them at a grave stone but I couldn't read what it had said. Max went to her knees and put down a flower in front of the stone. Cheeks were streaming down her face. She slowly rose to her feet.

**Okay now the real chapter- **

I jolted upright in a cold sweat. Was that a dream? Half my body hurt like hell. I looked around and saw the flock hovering over me while I was on the couch in our Colorado house.

"Good work Angel." Max told her.

"What's going on?" I managed. I looked over myself and saw cuts and bruises going up my arms and my black jeans covering my legs.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Lissa asked.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"You were at The School." Gazzy began.

"And you, umm" Nudge began quietly. "Well we were flying home and when the ground got really rocky and we were really high you tucked in your wings and dropped. Fast."

"You hurt the whole left part of your body." Gazzy came in.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. No body answered. Wait. The dream!

"Max." I said throwing my question out the window. "Can we have a minute?" Everyone looked at Max and she nodded and they walked out. She sat down at the chair next to me. "The Dream." I said slowly.

"What?" Max asked.

"I had a dream Max. The night I stopped breathing."

"And?" Max asked trying to figure out what I was saying.

"It was about me tucking in my wings into rocks and smashing the left half of my body. It was just like this." Max went wide eyes. "Like a vision?"

"No. The dream didn't have Dylan and Lissa. It didn't mention me hurting my head. It was more like blurry flashes."

"So you get flashes of the future?"

"I guess. I don't know. I had another dream, you, Nudge and Angel at a grave stone." I told her.

"Fang, we don't know if your flash dreams or whatever is even true."

"It was right the first time, Max."

"So you, like get these dreams when you're hurt?"

"I think."

"Okay well, let's just keep this to ourselves. Don't tell anyone."

"Shut up Gazzy!" Nudge screamed from the other room.

"Make me!" He screamed back. I heard a bunch of glasses breaking and they were yelling at each other. Max stood up and walked out of the living room into the kitchen and I heard her screaming over everyone else. "That's it! Get to your rooms now! No flying! No anything! Stay in your room before I rip the pair of wings off the both of you!" Max screamed, seconds later Gazzy and Nudge were bolting through the living room and into their rooms. I sighed. I tried to get up but my body hurt too badly. Okay I'm never one to complain but not being able to move half of your body is defiantly an issue. I tried to open my wing a little bit but it hurt too badly so I shot it back into my back. I closed my eyes and tried to focus more on that vision. I needed more of the picture. Life is a test, a puzzle piece we will never find. We are all part of the bigger picture. Maybe that's just what I needed. To see the bigger part of the picture. Max came out of the room she came over and sat at the edge of the bed next to my feet.

"Fang?" She asked her voiced cracked a little bit.

"Yeah?" I asked keeping my voice flat.

"Please, don't ever do some stupid stunt like that again." She was staring at the opened window staring off into the distance. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Max it wasn't… it wasn't me. I wasn't thinking, I thought that it could all be over; I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. I could be safe. It was selfish." She kept looking at the window and wouldn't look at me.

"You go when we go. No easy way out." She told me.

"I know that. Look hard day today, the healing will kick in I'll be up and moving by tomorrow okay?" She looked down and me and leaned over my body and kissed me being careful not to hit my left side.

"I love you, more than you will even understand, Fang."

"Maximum, you know I love you." I told her and she kissed me again. I felt that spark you get when you know its true love. Her soft lips against mine felt so…right. She pulled up and her brown eyes were staring into my dark ones. She looked over at my neck and saw the hickey she gave me just a few days ago. It was probably very faded by now and she blushed a little. She smiled. "Max!" Angel called and Max got up and went into the living room to go see what Angel wanted. This left me in the living room, alone. That will give a guy a lot of time to think.

**Okay so I just finished another chapter Woo Hoo! Well to anyone who was curious my boyfriend and I are fine now. If you weren't curious well now you know a little fact about me and my relationship. Ha-ha well the time is 10:27 PM and the date is August 21****st**** 2012 (Tuesday) okay the next chapter should be up at the latest by Friday night. Thanks guys Review and Private Message me. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-_Well this should be a fun new start._

"Fang? Can I talk to you?" Nudge asked me.

"Sure sweetie." I told her and gestured her to sit.

"Well." She began sitting at the feet of my bed. "Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Sweetie, I hurt my head and wasn't thinking straight I promise that I won't ever do that again."

"I was really scared. I thought you were gone." She said quietly and I saw a tear go down her face.

"Come here." I told her and gave her a hug with my good arm and I wiped the tear off her face. Nudge was my little sister. I hated to see anyone in The Flock cry. It was painful to see Nudge crying over something I did. I didn't realize how late it was until Max came in and told Nudge to go to bed. I slept on the couch, when I mean slept I basically mean just lay there the whole night. I focused on everyone. If there was an attack or something there's nothing I could do about it. I took a good look around the living room and don't ask me how I didn't realize this. We were in a new house. I looked around and the living room was smaller than our other one. The walls were a lime green with brown leather couches. There was a coffee table, a couch adjacent from me and a chair. There was a TV hanging on the wall and a fireplace below it. I wish I could see the rest of the house. Maybe later I'll see how much I healed.

"Hey." I heard from the door way and looked over and saw Max.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I guessed.

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically walking over and sitting at the edge of the couch adjacent from mine. "What happened after you pushed me out of that plane?" Max asked.

"Locked me up in a room, threw me in the cage and took me back to The School." I said shortly.

"Did they…_enhance_ you at all?" She asked.  
"I don't think so." I admitted

"How did you hurt your head?" She questioned.

"They were making me fly around a room over and over and I wasn't fast enough and they shocked me with a shock collar and I fell head first on the ground." I explained.

"We knew about the shock collar." She admitted. "After you passed out we carried you onto a plane and we noticed the collar and got it off."

"How long was I out?"

"In all honesty? About five days. We started to think you were in a coma. Glad to know you're not."

"Where is everyone?"

"Fang." She said with a confused looked. "They're sleeping remember?"

"Oh yeah." I said and shook my head. "So what's the deal here? Like what's the plan?"

"To blend. To be as normal as possible."

"I guess you're up to a new challenge."  
"Basically." Max looked at me and us met eyes for a while. I couldn't imagine life or death for that matter without her. My soul mate, true love, best friend. The one I gave my virginity to. This was totally amazing by the way.

"Hi Fang! Hi Max!" I heard Angel say coming out of the doorway with Celeste in her hands. (Celeste was the stuffed bear she convinced a woman to buy her in the New York toy store if you don't know or didn't remember.)

"Hi Angel." Max said smiling. We all knew Max's favorite was Angel and Angel's favorite was Max. They have some special connection.

"How do you feel Fang?" Angel asked. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." I said. I grabbed Max's hand and slowly stood up. My leg hurt a little bit but I took a step and didn't fall flat on my face so that was a good thing. I walked around a little bit and felt fine. Thank god I don't have to sit on that couch another day.

"I'll show you your room!" Angel said happily and grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs down a hall then up more stairs. "So you, Max, Valencia, Iggy and Ella are all on the top and the rest of us are one the second floor. We each got our own room and there's four bathrooms two on the first floor and one on the second and third. The first floor also has an office, living room, dining room and kitchen."

"Thanks for the rundown Ang." I told her and she giggled. She opened a door and led me into this room. "This is your room." She told me. I was an average size room the walls were white and the bed sheets were a navy blue. There was a closet and I had a window in the center. There was a night stand next to my bed and a computer desk with a laptop on it. I personally liked it. "I like it." I said and Angel looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh yeah and we are starting school on Monday!" Angel said happily.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday. Valencia already got us everything we need."

"Great."

"I'm so excited! It's going to be so fun!" Angel was jumping up and down in excitement. Well this should be a fun new start.

**Okay I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this is late! We went on vacation for two days and I had no way of getting on my computer! Okay well the time is 2:49 PM and the date is August 26****th**** 2012. (Sunday) Well first day of school tomorrow. Okay the next chapter should be up at the latest by Saturday morning. Thanks guys **


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay Maximum Ride readers, which I am assuming most of you are, so in the past they've had fake names, well I changed them up a bit. I also did change up the grade levels a little bit! Okay so here's your key. **

**Fang- Daniel.**

**Iggy- Jason.**

**Max- Mariah. (Okay I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to keep it the same.)**

**Nudge- McKenna. **

**Angel- Angela. **

**Gazzy- George (Okay I understand his wasn't the best but he's rather hard.)**

**Dylan- Jordan.**

**Lissa- Lindsey. **

Chapter 36-_"Oh…I guess I forgot." _

To anyone her who enjoys school, well, we don't have the same interests. I walked into my first period class which was Gym. I still felt sick from throwing up this morning and felt so dizzy when I walked into the class room and a girl came over with brown hair and red streaks with hazel, almost golden eyes and greeted herself. "Hi! I heard you're new right?"

"Yeah." I said clearing my throat.

"I'm Anya Misterka." She said sticking her hand and I took it.

"I'm uhh Daniel. Daniel Martinez" I said. I think that was supposed to be name, oh yeah it was.

"Do you go by Dan or Daniel?"

"Daniel, just Daniel." I answered.

"Wait, Martinez, you have a brother, Jordan right?"

"Yeah."  
"Wow it's surprising you guys don't look alike."  
"We are all adopted."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked if-''

"No it's okay."

"Wait so all the Martinez's are your brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah."  
"Oh what grades are they in."

"Jason, Mariah, Jordan, Lindsey and I are all in ninth grade." I stopped to think of everyone's names. "George is in fourth. McKenna is in seventh and Angela is in second." I finished.

"Oh how cool I have a little sister in seventh grade at lunch I'll introduce her to McKenna if you're okay with that. They have lunch in the middle school the same time as us."

"Uh cool thanks."

"No problem. We should probably be getting started or we'll have to run laps." She said and laughed a little and walked into the gym class with me right behind her.

We started to play dodge ball. Hey I've did this game except with bullets not balls.

"Martinez!" The coach barked and I walked over to him. "What are you doing on the court son?" He asked me a bit nicer. Was this a trick question? "Playing dodge ball sir?" I answered.

"Your mother told the school board that you have a concussion and that you weren't supposed to be playing."

"Oh…I guess I forgot."

"It's okay son. Just take a seat in the bleachers." I nodded and went and sat in the bleachers. I don't even remember Valencia telling me about the concussion. Or anyone else for that matter. I felt really dizzy and everything was spinning.

"Watc-'' I heard someone yell and I got hit in the head with a dodge ball and fell backwards hitting my head again. Everything turned; brown and my eyes couldn't focus on anything.

"Daniel!" I heard someone say. People were talking over and over but I couldn't focus on any of the conversations. "Daniel?" I heard a more adult, deeper voice say and I was pretty sure it was the teacher. My eyes started to close and I felt like I was drifting off but the coach pulled me upward. I felt a pair of hands on each of my arms and then went upward so I barley rose to my feet. I roughly went down the bleacher steps tripping along the way but those people were holding me up. "Max-Mariah." I said catching my mistake.

"Mariah?" The coach asked.

"It's his sister." I heard a girl say.

"Anya will you go get her?" He asked. I heard footsteps going quickly away from me. The next thing I knew I was on a bed.

"I'm here to see Daniel Martinez." I heard from the other room in a familiar voice. "I'm his sister." I heard footsteps coming towards me and finally stopped. "Max?" I asked sitting up but Max lightly pushed me back down.

"Fang?" She whispered. "What happened?"

"Umm." I started trying to remember. Crap, what happened again?

"He got hit in the head by a dodge ball." I heard someone say.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"I'm Anya; I'm in Daniel's gym class." She told Max.

"Oh. Do you know my brother Jason?" Max asked.

"Yeah I've seen him around." Anya answered.

"Okay he's in History with , tell him to come here ASAP."

"Okay." I heard Anya say and I heard footsteps running through the room. My eyes still couldn't focus on anything, my head hurt so bad I wanted to just black out already and be done with this. I shut my eyes and lay back down but I felt someone pull me back up.

"Fang?" I heard the person say.

"What? Who are you?"

"Fang its Max."

"Oh yeah right." I said. "Wait why am I here again?" I asked.

"Fang you got hit with a dodge ball in gym class."

"Oh." I said.

"In here." I heard someone say very faintly.

"I-Jason watch over Daniel while I go call mom." Max instructed. "Don't let him go to sleep."

"Cool." Iggy told her and I felt the bed rise a little from where Max was sitting.

"So you're Anya right?" Iggy said.

"Yeah." She said happily.

"Anya Masters right?"  
"No Anya Misterka." She said happily.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes. He's unfortunately gone, he ran away." She said seeming upset.

"What's his name?"

"Sam."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss."

Iggy's POV.

I can't believe I'm talking to the girl whose brother is SAM. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw to my surprise Lissa standing there. She was in my class before I got pulled and I'm sure she was going to check on Fang. I saw tears welling up in her eyes and she turned and ran out. I'm sorry Lissa, I thought to myself.

**BOOM THE CHAPTER IS DONE! AND ON SCHEDULE! WHOOP WHOOP! Well the time is 8:35 PM and the date is August 30****th**** 2012 (Thursday) the next chapter should be done at the latest by next Thursday (At night) well until then…. **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37- _Sounds like a plan._

I heard Iggy and Anya talking but nothing was processing. I heard every word they said, but nothing clicked like it usually does.

"Common Daniel we're leaving." I heard Max say pulling me up I stood up and looked up at the blurry version of Anya.

"Do you need help?" Anya asked.

"No we have Jason." Max said eagerly.

"No Max I can walk." I told her taking a step and grabbing the wall for support.

"No you can't." Max told me and grabbed my wrist and held me up it felt like forever until we made it to Valencia's car.

"Valencia I'm okay." I mumbled to her in the front seat in the car.

"Fang please. Max dear you better be going back to class." Valencia said.

"No I'm coming with you." Max told her.

"Max you're not excused from class to go. The principal already told me."

"I don't care!" She screamed.

"Max please screaming is not helping Fang." She calmed her.

"I'm coming!" She said her teeth clenched together.

"You're not. End of discussion." Valencia said. Get this, Max caved.

"Fine." Max said and I heard her footsteps fading away. Hey at least I can understand conversations now and my visions getting better. Valencia came in the car and turned the key in the ignition.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as I felt the car move.

"Okay." I answered quietly.

"You shouldn't have even gone to school in the first place. I told you to stay home." Valencia told me. She did?

"You should miss a week or two Fang."

"With our healing I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter."

"We used to get concussions all the time."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means I can handle it." I told her trying to keep my voice steady. She stayed quiet the whole ride home. I went up to my room and just laid there. It was so quiet without The Flock, you would think it would be nice, but it was driving me insane. I decided to go out flying I opened up my window and jumped out going down one story, and then another then extended my wings out. I flew up high enough and went off, to where I wasn't completely sure but as long as it's out of that house and away from the rest of society. My head finally feels clear like I can think straight. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I heard and looked at my pocket and pulled out my, cell phone. Since when did I get a cell phone? I flew down and stopped in the middle of an open field so I could hear the person.

_ Incoming call from Max. _I hit the green button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Fang" I heard Max say. "Where are you?"

"Uh I honestly don't know, but I'm fine."

"Why did you leave you know-''

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I interrupted.

"School ended, Fang."

"Oh."

"Just get back home, okay?"

"Okay okay."

"Bye." She said and hung up. I looked around me, no one. Just trees, grass and a few animals. I jumped in the air and flapped hard soaring through the air. I was exhausted but if I took an overnight Max might just choke me. I'd rather just go home and not get choked. Sounds like a plan.

**Okay I get that this is so late and I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry people! I had writers block so I just decided to cut the chapter short and give you guys this one. Next chapter should be up at the LATEST next Sunday night. The time is 7:40 and the date is September 9****th**** 2012 (Sunday)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38-

Walking through the door everyone looked at me. Not with a "Your in so much trouble look" with a look I haven't seen before, everyone was unreadable. I felt their emotions confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Gazzy." Max whispered.

"What about him?" I asked and looked around and couldn't find him.

"They took him." Max answered. "He left a note, they let him do that."

"Then why don't we get him back?!" I asked raising my voice a little.

"It's not that simple."

"How?!"

Max walked over to me and gave me the note.

**To Everyone-**

** I love you all.**

** The Gasman.**

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"Yeah really Max." Iggy jumped in.

"Nudge, Angel, out." Max ordered and they looked at Max. "Now!" and they both jumped up from their seats. "Go to the store and get milk." She said handing them money and they left.

"Max?" I asked giving her that look.

Max waited a few minutes and looked out the window to make sure the girls weren't around. She shuttered. "Gazzy's dead." She said teary eyed.

"What?" I asked "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Look." Max said stiffening. "They took Gazzy, I don't even know how; I don't remember them coming or anything."

"How do you know he's dead?" Iggy asked.

"Jeb told me." Max said. "He went over to examine the body, he died. They got what they needed from the remains and the body is at a funeral home now."

I looked over and all the girls were crying and the boys were trying to be strong.

"So what now?" Dylan asked. For once, I didn't dirty look him, didn't want to choke him, because I was thinking the same thing.

"A funeral." Max answered. It felt so awkward to hear that.

"How did this happen? When was he taken?" Dylan asked. "We were all here the whole time!"

"His window was open, there's no way they could've gone in, and he must've been flying."

Max and I went off to one of those stores that engrave stones. I was driving (For anyone who doesn't know Max can't drive good.) and in this town you have to be fifteen to drive so we just forged a license for me. (Nudge did that one). Max was looking out the window her head against the glass and her hair in front of her face. We were at a red light and I turned her face to mine and lifted her chin wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry sweetie, it's going to be okay." I told her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and put her head back down on the glass. I put my hand on her leg and she shuttered. I looked back at the road and drove.

**The next day…**

All the girls walked into the living room with their matching black dresses that Valencia got her. Their eyes were bloodshot. Dylan and I had suits. We piled into Valencia's car and went to the graveyard where Jeb was standing at Gazzy's grave.

"Angel." Jeb greeted. "I'm so sorry." She didn't say anything and just hugged my waist tight I picked her up, something I haven't done in a while, and held her up. Everyone had a flower, Angel had a banquet, and we decided we'd say something then put down our flower. There wasn't much of a service. Angel didn't want one. All she wanted us to say a few things at his grave, so that's what we did.

Max went first. "Gazzy" She whispered. "I'm so sorry." She put her head down crying. "I wish it had been me instead of you…I just want to let you know, you were a great brother, and I'll miss you." She put down her flower and stood up and walked up to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Your turn Nudge." Jeb gestured. Nudge slowly walked up to Gazzy's grave and fell to her knees. "I'm going to miss the way you could always make me laugh, and I promise I'm going to keep the promise I made you." She said putting down her flower and stood up and Max hugged her. Max and I exchanged glances, like "What is she talking about?" "Go on Ig." We continued. Iggy took a step forward and put his hand on his grave, instead of kneeling in front of it, he knelt next to it, as if Gazzy was right beside him. He was whispering so low I doubt anyone besides me could hear him. "No matter what, you're always going to be my best friend. Thank you for always helping me with my blindness when we made bombs. Thank you for always being there for me. You're the best trooper ever. I'll always miss you." He set the flower down on top of all the others.

"Lissa?" Jeb asked. "Come with?" She asked Dylan and he smiled and they held hands to the grave and were in front of the stone. "Even though we didn't get a good chance to know you, we'll always love you." Lissa spoke for both of them as they set their flowers down.

"Fang?"

I put down Angel and stepped forward to the freshly set dirt pile. I looked at the stone:

**Andrew "The Gasman" **Peters**.**

**A great friend, brother and son.**

**2003-2012 **

I looked at the stone and thought to myself how real this was. He was buried, and is never coming back. I lost my trooper. I lost my little brother. I snapped out of it and spoke my final words. "Gaz, you have been one of the best brothers ever. You were a kick ass fighter, the funniest guy when you would mimic voices, and were so energetic. I'm sorry if I wasn't hurt, and hadn't left maybe something could've changed. Maybe I could've heard them outside. Gazzy I'm going to miss you so much." A tear went down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly. I set down my flower and whispered goodbye and walked back over with Max.

"Angel sweetie." Jeb said. She walked and set her bouquet down. "Gazzy." She whispered. "You were the best blood brother anyone could've ever asked for. I know if mommy and daddy were here, and know what you did; despite everything they would be proud of you, just as proud as I am. I love you." She said and hugged the stone for a few seconds then let go. She walked over to me and I picked her back up as her head fell into my shoulders and she cried as I stroked her hair. Jeb had announced that he had already said goodbye and Valencia spoke quietly. We all made a circle around the grave holding hands and said goodbye with our heads locked on the grave and Jeb said a prayer.

**If that didn't touch your heart: p to you! Okay I decided to cancel the time thing since I haven't been on schedule lately. I want you all to know I chose Gazzy for a reason. Well until next chapter review and private message me**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay I know that the grammar in that last chapter was bad! But I wanted the chapter up ASAP so that's what I did. Another thing: I chose Gazzy because he would have the biggest unpack on the reader. Think about it! **

Chapter 39-_*Crash!*_

It's been about a month since Gazzy's funeral. Everyone went back to school and did what they were supposed to, but in the end it wasn't what we had wanted. We would all rather be back in cages then to have one of the flock members die.

I was sitting with Ella and Iggy in the living room. Ella was looking bigger and bigger. She was about eight and half months in. Time flies. Iggy was rubbing her stomach and they were smiling. The kids were all at the museum with Valencia and, as sick as it makes me, Dylan and Lissa were "Doing it". Sometimes having echolocation sucks. I got up and went outside to see Max sitting there her feet dangling from the deck. I walked behind her silently and barley tapped her with my foot. She grabbed my leg and flipped me over her. I was free falling through the air but caught myself with my wings.

"Fang? Oh god sorry!" She said. I flew above the deck and put my wings tight against my back and dropped about a foot catching myself.

"Someone seems tense." I told her putting my arms around her from behind her.

"Maybe I need to relax." She said in a sexy voice. She stood up and took me to her room and closed the door behind her locking it. Aww Yeah!

**Later….**

I shook my hair and made it stand up looking at myself in the mirror with my towel wrapped around my waist. To anyone who is wondering… Max was very relaxed *wink* I threw my clothes on and crept into Max's room and watched her sleeping body.

_*Crash!*_ I heard from downstairs and ran as fast as I could to see what happened. I ran into the living room and stopped. "What the hell?!" I shouted. I looked at Ella who was screaming at the top of her lungs and Iggy was standing there, frozen with pieces of glass all over the floor. Then it hit me: Ella's water broke.

***Orchestra music please!* Okay well I hoped you liked my last chapter! Sorry about the wait time guys I'm having some trouble concentrating on just about everything right now, well until next chapter REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Anyone know how to solve a heartbreak? /3 Anyways, I haven't been able to concentrate the past few days; I think the breakup was PART of it, but probably not all. Well review your advice me if you have any advice for me.**

Chapter 40-_That was unreal._

"Max!" I yelled as loud as I could and ran over to Ella. "Ella just breathe okay? Everything's okay!" I told her as she stared at me breathing hard. Max came down and she saw the sight and knew. "Okay!" She yelled. "Iggy we'll get Ella to the ground! Fang go start up the car!" I nodded and bolted out the door and ran off the deck and shot out my wings, aimed downward to the car and took off. I closed my wings and landed on the roof of the car quickly jumping off and jumping in. I turned the ignition and turned around so it would be easier to pull out. I pulled out my cell phone and called Valencia.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Valencia it's Fang! Listen Ella's having her baby! Meet us at St. Frances hospital ASAP!"

"Oh my god! We're on the way!" She said and I hung up. Max, Ella and Iggy got in the back seat of the car Ella in the middle. "Go!" Max screamed and I hit the gas and went off. We made it to the hospital and Iggy went in the door.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked kindly

"Listen." Iggy said trying to breathe. "My girlfriend is in labor!"

"Attention nurses we have a code yellow on floor two; again we have a code yellow on floor two." She spoke into the microphone and the nurses went outside to help Ella they brought her in on a wheel chair and took her into a room. Iggy went with her. Max and I were in the waiting room. The girls came in a few minutes after. We all sat in silence. I was listening to what was going on.

"She can deliver now!" I heard a voice. Ella was screaming and Iggy and the nurses were trying to help her. "He's choking!" another doctor said. I tensed up and swallowed. Max grabbed my hand and looked at me. "What is it?" She asked. I didn't want to scare the others so I didn't say anything. Angel gripped the side of the chair her eyes wide. I listened back to the conversation. Ella was still screaming. "Come on Ella just push baby its okay!" One of the female nurses told her. I heard a baby crying and Ella stopped. What's the gender? I thought to myself. Ella didn't want to know she wanted it to be a surprise. "It's a boy Miss Martinez!" The doctor brightly told her. "Oh my god!" Ella said with joy. "Do you have a name picked out yet dear?" A nurse asked. "Yes." Ella answered. "His name is Andrew Peter Ride."

"Is that the father's last name?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay." The nurse said and I felt her walk out

About a half hour later Iggy came in. "Hey guys!" Iggy said around the corner. "You can come in." He smiled. We all walked in and Ella was in her bed looking exhausted as all hell with the baby in her arms. "So what's his or her's name?" Nudge asked. "Andrew." Ella happily answered. "He's so cute!"

I started to feel dizzy but thought nothing of it. I looked at Iggy and he had his hand on his head against the wall. "You okay babe? "Ella asked. "Yeah." He said. I watching Iggy fall to the ground. "Ig? Are you…" I started but didn't finish.

I looked up at Iggy and he looked at me. We looked in front and it was…Gazzy?

"Gaz?" Iggy asked.

"Fang! Ig! Oh thank god!" He said…floating in front of us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There's no time!" Gazzy told us. "Look you guys have to be careful!" Gazzy said.

"From?" I asked.

"The whitecoats! They're going to kill you off one by one! They already killed me!"

"How?" Ig asked.

"They injected me with poison. None the less I'm DEAD! Just listen! Always make sure someone has a partner with the other at all times! Guys they got me when I was alone, they're coming back for more."

Max's POV (For the first time)

"Ig? Are you…" Fang asked and dropped. I rushed over to them. "Fang?!" I asked loudly shaking him. His eyes were open but they were…blue the shade of Angels. Nudge and Angel were shaking Iggy. His eyes were blue too. I sat Fang up so his upper body was on my lap. "Fang please wake up!" I said. Almost as if they were in a trance. "Angel? Can you get anything?" I asked. I looked over and Lissa plopped down next to me examine Fang's body and Valencia was calming down Ella. Angel screamed and literally got thrown back in the wall. She fell and sat back up rubbing her head. "Whatever is going on, it doesn't want me to listen." She said. "It shocked me."

"You okay Angel?" Lissa asked helping her stand up. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Should we get help?" Nudge asked.

"I don't…think so." I said.

_Don't worry Max. _The voice said.

"Hey voice." I thought. "Any help?"

_Max, they're in a trance. They're fine. Just leave them be until they wake up. _

"Let's just leave them be until they wake up." I ordered.

Fang's POV

"But how did they catch you?" Iggy asked.

"I can't answer that now, I'm out of time. Just don't forget what I said. Anything you think about this, Angel can't hear." Gazzy answered and….faded.

Max's POV

I looked down at Fang's face his eyes staring into nothing. The brown in his eyes were coming back from the core of it and were back to its color. He jerked and blinked a few times his dark eyes looked at me.

Fang's POV (Don't worry it's the last change up)

"Max?" I said groggily.

"Fang? Are you okay?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I think." I sat up and looked over at Iggy who was looking at me. As if we both thought the same thing: That was unreal.


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay I get that I'm doing a lot of jumping through time, but honestly, I don't want any of you to get bored and stop reading, I don't like boring parts in a story so I'm not going to keep writing about it. Do I have some? Yes but not a lot. So forgive me if you actually enjoy the boring parts. **

Chapter 41-_I am such an idiot._

Iggy and I just sat there looking around trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. If a dead guy was warning us to do something then we're going to freaking do it!

"Fang?" Lissa asked. "What happened?"

"Gazzy." Iggy spit out. "We saw Gazzy." People gasped and jaws dropped.

"Your eye color…that's why they did that." Max said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're eyes turned blue… Like Angel's." Max answered

"Both of us?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Angel asked.

"Let's not worry about that now." I said not wanting to scare anyone. I could tell Max later. "Let's just be happy that Andrew is here." Angel gave a confused looked then I remembered what Gazzy said. Anything that we think about it Angel can't hear. SWEET!

**Two days later…**

Ella finally got to bring Andrew home. We had to clean the house before he came in but it was well worth it. Andrew seemed so….sophisticated, we don't know what happens when you mix 98% human 2% bird and 100% human, but I guess we're going to find out.

"Fang." Max said behind me. "I want to talk to you privately." She grabbed my hand and took me into my room. "What happened with Gazzy?" She asked.

"He warned us to always have someone with each other at all times. They got him when he was alone."

"How did they even kill him? Do you know?"

"Yeah…they injected him." I told her and she looked like she was going to break into tears. "It's okay Max." I told her and hugged her holding her tight.

"Sorry to interrupt." Dylan said from behind me. I could feel the jealousy on him.

"What do you want Dylan? Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?"

"Yes, I do." He said and grabbed Max's hand and pulled her and **kissed **her. "Max we don't need to keep anything hidden anymore." He told her. My eyes went wide and Max looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked my voice cold.

"Fang let me explain…" Max began but I went past them hitting Dylan's shoulder hard in my path. I went upstairs to the attic and opened the door that leads to the roof. I stood on the top and the thunder was roaring and lighting was blinding. I ran to the end of the roof and jumped off and shot my wings.

Max's words were screaming through my head. I was so shocked and so…heartbroken. The thunder crashed above me and my speed plus the water was making me cold but I simply ignored it. I looked straight ahead but my head was where my heart was. Not a good thing. "I could've killed him. It would've been so easy!" I thought to myself, I considered turning back but refused. Not this time. I didn't want to hear her excuses, her bullshit. Yet…I still love her. I'd still do anything for her, even if that meant my own death.

The lighting was flashing all around me. I continued to fly, just keep going. Go until you can't go anymore, escape. You could always escape.

I flew dodging anything in my path.

"Fang!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Max flying in front of me. I turned and kept flying. "Fang stop! Fang please!" What the hell is the _Twilight? __**(If you don't understand it was in New Moon, the movie.)**_

__"What do you want?!" I turned and screamed. I'm usually a calm guy but she just broke me.

"Fang please! It's not what you think it is!"

"Then what is it?!"

"I just…." She began. "Fang… I'm sorry…and I mean that with everything. I never wanted to hurt you."

"So cheating is supposed to not hurt me!?" I said sarcastically.

"Well…I mean…techacly I never cheated on you. I cheated on him." She said. Then and there I was done. I stuck out my hand at her and her eyes bugged out. I started to curl my fingers in, she started to fall but I dropped my hand. She re-gained altitude. She flew back up and looked at me. "Just stay away from me!" I yelled and turned and took off. That wasn't you back there. I told myself, and I knew it. I am such an idiot.

**Just when I have you guys going one way, I turn the story around a little. Okay I've been working on this every chance I get and it's taking me so long, well for me. Stay Strong 3 (It's a heart)**


	42. Chapter 42

**I've been working so hard on this chapter. I'm sorry if this is getting into my personal life a little but hey it works! **

Chapter 42-_"What is it?"_

I stopped in a nearby cave to get sleep. I felt as if my whole life is a lie, well I mean it is but I meant love life. I didn't feel like making a fire, getting water, any of that. I just wanted to lay in the softest pile of dirt forever. I lost Gazzy, lost Max, lost Dylan but who gives a shit there. I need help! Anyone! I wish….as if someone is just going to appear right then and there to answer my questions. If I could only talk to Gaz. I just have a feeling he would know. I don't know **how** to talk to him though, it just happens. It's like the freaking Avatar State, well before he could more or less control it.

I thought about this for, I don't even know how long. Despite everything in me, I have to go back to make sure everyone's okay; I have to ensure my safety. I walked to edge of the cave and jumped off my wings catching me. The darkness of the night, the rain, thunder and lightning of the storm wasn't helping, but I could manage. I was flying through the air, it was so hard to focus on the path ahead of me, and the heart break was killing me. Next thing I knew I was collided with someone/something else. I stumbled back but took out my hand and curled my fingers in. There shrieks fell as they went down and hit the ground. I flew downward and looked to see who my attacker was.

"Oh my god!" I said out loud. "Lissa I'm so sorry!" I told her my hand was on her head and she was crying in pain. "Damn you!" She said about to hit me then looked closer at me. "Fang? What the hell!" She sat up and looked at me. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Surprisingly she looked unharmed, damn she's tough. "Common." I said grabbing her hand to pull her up. "Let's get into shelter."

I took her back in the cave and we both said next to each other, her head on my shoulder. "He…he broke my heart." She said with tears coming down her cheeks. "With...Max, she's my bestfriend." I stroked her arm. "It's okay." I told her. She looked up at me and I wiped the tears from her face. She leaned up and kissed me, I didn't fight her. We leaned us both down and was on top of me. Her tongue slipped in and so did mine. Her hands were roaming my body and I loved it.

I think about a half hour passed by when she finally pulled away. "Damn." She said. "What?" I asked her moving her hair from her face. "You are an amazing kisser." She said smiling. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't.

I saw Gazzy in front of me once again, Iggy was next to me. "Fang! What are you doing?!" Gazzy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Why are you away from the flock?! I said to stay together!"

"Didn't you see what happened?"

"Yes, Fang, I did, but you need to understand, it's a setup. You knew something was wrong but second guessed yourself."

"How was it a setup?"

"There's a reason Max, or any of you, remember my death."

Lissa's POV

Fang opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but froze. Right before my eyes, the dark in his eyes were fading inwards and blue in them took over. He was staring off into nothing. Gazzy. I thought. I got off of him and let him be. What did I just do? I made out with the guy I had a school crush on just because my boyfriend cheated on me. I shouldn't have gone to Fang for comfort. Now it's going to be awkward. As mad as I am with Dylan, I still love him, to the very end. Fang was the one who saved me, but he was my brother, nothing more, nothing less. I made a huge mistake… and Dylan won't even care.

Fang's POV

"What do you mean Gaz?" Iggy asked.

"It didn't go the way you thought." Gazzy began. "Look I was in bed sleeping like everyone else, Fang was gone. They broke into our house and we attacked. We took some out but they got me. They perfected the memory killing gas that they used on Fang and Total… Fang even if you were there, everything would've been the same don't think otherwise." Gazzy seemed so much older now. Or was he and we never noticed?

"But we would've seen the attack results." Iggy cut in.

"They hid their tracks. They put you all back in bed, cleaned up the mess then cracked my window so it seemed like I was flying." Gazzy corrected. "Fang, Dylan and Max aren't real. They're clones sent to spilt you all up. You can take them on again, just as you did before."

"Then where are the real Dylan and Max?"

"Didn't you notice Dylan wasn't in the hospital room when I first summoned you guys? He was taken in the waiting room. Max got taken when she went to the store for baby Andrew. You guys can't be alone! Ever! If you do you will die!" He said straight forward.

"Where are they now?" Iggy asked.

"From what I see, they're on the other side of Hawaii right now. They're about to fly them into the states to go back to The School."

"Ig, where are you guys now?" I asked him.

"We're at the house. I can wrangle them together and have Valencia look after Andrew and Ella. Will that be okay Gazzy?"  
"They won't take anyone as long as they have someone with them, it's their strategy." Gazzy answered.

"Lissa and I will meet you guys at the end, with my Echolocation; I should be able to find them."

"Got it."

"One more thing." Gazzy began. "Thanks for naming your baby after me Ig…you truly are my best friend." Iggy smiled and Gazzy faded away.

"I opened my eyes and looked around and saw Lissa staring at me."

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're going a rescue mission." I answered.

**I want to say I am 100% FAX! ~Stay Strong! ~**


	43. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is Dormontkidz friend. So we were hanging out and we were playing King of the Hill. And for all of you who don't know, you wrestle on top of a hill until everybody but one person is at the bottom of the hill and that person is the, "king of the Hill." (Ha-ha, get it? It's the same name as…never mind)**

**So she got way to into it and she ended up being dragged down the hill and hitting her head and now the author of this story has a concussion, and people with concussions can't write, so no story for a while until her head heals.**

**Trust me I don't want this any more than you guys do. I now have to write four scripts for school because my partner can't do the other half.**

**So yeah just a little heads up so you aren't wondering where the chapter is.**

**Fly on ~Stay Strong~**


	44. Chapter 43

** .BACK. Okay I would like to first state that I have had this concussion for about 8 days now (October 25****th**** is today's date), so I've been craving to come back and write this chapter, another thing I'm doing my best I'm not at the top of the mark stage right now so don't be mad if it's not my best, SO THE CHAPTER BEGINS**

Chapter 43-_Well…wasn't expecting that._

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Lissa asked.

"Gazzy told me that Max and Dylan were captured, back at the house, they're just clones trying to get us all separated." I answered

"So where are the real Max and Dylan?"

I hesitated. "The School." She looked at me with horror and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Lis, we're going in, saving Max and Dylan and leaving, I promise no one will be left behind."

"It's not that Fang, it's just….Never mind it's not important." She looked unsure, I wanted to question it but in reality, I have no time for it, I have to save my girlfriend and my sister's boyfriend.

"Let's go." I told her and ran off the edge of the cliff, little did I forget it was storming, well oh well, rain, thunder and lighting is just a battle of the elements. I shot out my wings and turned waiting for Lissa. She stood there for a few seconds then shook her head and jumped off the cliff and was next to me. I turned and went off Lissa flying aside next to me. The crashing of the storm made everything hard to here.

"How do you expect us to do this alone?!" Lissa shouted so I could hear her.

"I don't!" I shouted back. "We're meeting the others at the edge of this island! Lucky for us we're basically there!" She nodded and looked ahead, game face one, we can do this.

We were at the edge, ahead of schedule, thank god, we made it without anything bad happening. This just makes me all the more paranoid. We got lunch at the nearby town and camped out on the ledge. Lissa was sleeping so I was taking over first watch. I was listening for everything around me. Animals sleeping, an owl killing its prey, and footsteps? I listened more; it was only the one person. Being the person I am, I climbed up the nearby tree and followed the figure.

"Hello?" I heard someone say their voice trembling. "Who's there?" Yes figure I'm up in the tree, would you like an apple? Seriously as if I'd tell him.

With my night vision I could see him pretty well. A person with blonde hair and blue eyes…like…no. Fang, get ahold of you, he's dead. I shook my head and the boy kept walking so I jumped from the next tree on. He came into the zone where Lissa was sleeping. He stopped and looked at her. One more step and he's done. He stepped towards her and I jumped from the tree and had him in a choke hold. Lissa was already up on her feet. "What are you doing here?!" She screamed at the boy.

"Come now Fang." The person said. "Don't you remember me?" I flipped him over onto the ground and held him there with my foot. "I got it!" Lissa said and handcuffed him.

"When did you get those?" I asked her.

"When I was disserted I took them off one of the guards beforehand." She answered. Well okay then.

"Sit up!" She yelled at him and with much struggle he sat up. "Now who are and why are you here?!"

"Lissa just let me explain. I'm here to help you." He told her

"With what?" I asked coldly staring at him.

"Just please hear me out. Obviously there are people after all of you. Obviously they're killing you off one by one, but they have something new up their sleeve… they always thought it was defect but they just recently realized it was something else, something…unheard of."

"Which is?"

"The scientists, with eyes swirling green, the reflection you see will no longer keep you sane."

"So they, like hypnotize us?"

"Precisely. Through a mirror, if you look at the mirror to their reflection it will hypnotize you."

"How was that even found?" Lissa asked.

"It was once told to be a brain defect, to think of that as your weak point, but when they realized how to hypnotize, it worked and now it's glorified to use the new hybrids as slaves, armies, whatever they need."

"Well why do you want to help us?"

"Because…. It's time to stop pretending. I need to save my daughter and I'm willing to do whatever it takes…I… I had already lost my son."

I looked at him and my eyes flickered. "You're…You're Gazzy's dad." He looked down and nodded.

Well… wasn't expecting that.

**OKAY so I took like three days to do this, but last night (Today is October 27****th****) I had a dream about the green swirly eyes thing. It had nothing to do with this story, but oh well it is now. Please review and Private message! Thanks guys! ~Stay Strong~**


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44-_"…It's nothing to fear."_

"How do we know you're not lying?" Lissa asked with a stern look on her face.

"Because I can-''

"Gaz?" I asked and he was staring at me.

"Fang, you found my dad!" He answered happily.

"Are you sure that's him Gazzy?"

"Fang…I'm a ghost, we know everything."

"I can't argue with that… so Gazzy what's up with your dad? Why's he seriously here? And what's the hypnosis thing he's talking about?"

Lissa's POV

Gazzy's dad stopped in mid-sentence. I looked over and saw Fang falling to the ground; I caught him and laid him on the ground gently.

"Is he okay?" Gazzy's dad asked.

What do we have to lose? "He's in a trance sort of thing."

"Why are his eyes…blue?"

"Because he's looking and talking to Gazzy." His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"That's-That's impossible!"

"It's not. Gazzy summons him and he talks to him, it doesn't last long though."

"Well- why only him?"

"Not just him, Iggy too."

"Fascinating."

"Yeah, tell your little science friends and I'll beat your ass into next week." I said lifting him off the ground with one hand. "Got it?!"

"Y-yes." He answered stuttering.

"Good." I said dropping him to the ground.

"So he can freely talk to him?"

"Yeah."

Fang's POV

"He's here to help, Fang I assure you. That hypnosis thing you mentioned is real. I took a visit to the school and they're using it, and it works."

"Did you get anything with Max and Dylan? Are they okay? Where exactly are they?"

"Yes, somewhat and they're in the left wing section 4, room 3 of The School."

"They didn't hypnotize them did they?"

"No Fang, I'm keeping a visual on them, see for yourself." Gazzy moved his hands and a picture came up, or a video. It was Max and Dylan in a cage with a few other creatures; they both look exhausted and bruised, and then came an Eraser… Sam. Why did he look so…familiar? I mean other than him going out with Max (Ewe) but I couldn't but my wing on it.

Sam walked up to Max's cage and shook it and threw it on the ground her eyes closed tight shut her hands in tight fists her teeth clenched. "Let us out so we can beat your hairy butt!" Dylan told him punching the cage. Hmm well I hate him a little less, no, I still hate him the same. "Max don't you want to see the flock again?! Fight, break your way out!" Sam screeched and kicked her cage that hit the corner of the room. Well he's going to die. Gazzy swiped his hands through the video and it disappeared.

"Fang as cheesy and as corny as this sounds, you have to save Max and Dylan, you need to get their fast, or it's over for them." Gazzy told me.

"But I have no idea where Iggy and the others are."

"Fang, you have a cell phone, but I'll just tell you now, they should be there in the morning, I told Iggy the coordinate of where you were already."

"Thanks Gaz, you've helped out so much, we would probably be dead already without you."

"Fang, after my death, I knew I had to help you guys at any cost, my time on earth might be done, but I realized that it was because I had to start my time here… you need to get back to earth." He told me and hugged me.

I blinked and looked over at Lissa and Gazzy's dad. I stared at Gazzy's dad, got up, grabbed a key from Lissa's bag and unlocked his hand cuffs. "He's not lying to us Lis." I told her and he shook is hands. "Mr. Peters." I told him and stuck out my hand and he shook it. "Call me Andrew." I nodded and sat down with Lissa and Andrew. I smiled, yes SMILED.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Stay here." I told her and jumped up the tree took out my wings and flapped hard.

"Fang!" I heard Nudge say and they all flew over to me. We all passed greetings, and hugs.

"Angel?" I asked and she looked over at me. "This is going to sound hard to believe… but your father's here."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh my god." She tucked in her wings and did a flip off the tree landing on the ground all of us behind her.

She looked at her father her eyes twinkling. Her dad looked at her. "Angel." he said. "Daddy!" she screamed and ran over to him hugging him. Tears hitting his shoulders and tears running downing his cheeks as well. "Angel, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll explain everything." He told her. She pulled away and sat on his lap. "All of you. I promise to answer every question you have."

"Okay, then how did you find us?" Iggy asked.

"I was one of the scientists whose job was to keep you all alive. Maybe it was for the wrong reasons, but none the less, that was my job. We've kept an eye on all of you sense Jeb released you all." He answered.

"Obviously you can't do your job well." Nudge sneered. He gave her a look. "Gazzy's dead! If that was your job then why is he dead?!"

"Because the tactic was changed about six months ago. They finished their experiment with you all, science is moving on, as must they. Certain things they just don't care about anymore, I got stationed to The Institute, however, I'm not scheduled to go for another three months. When I found out from Jeb they killed your brother, I was heartbroken."

"Okay guys, rest up and eat, at sunrise it's off to The School."

**Warp through time WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Okay they've reached The School now.**

"Okay." I whispered. "Max and Dylan are in the left wing section 4, room 3 of The School."

"How did you know that?" Nudge asked.

"Gazzy told me, but I do have a plan: Okay we're paring up. We need to use our abilities to the best of it. So Iggy you're with Angel and Andrew, Nudge and Lissa you're with me. Angel, Iggy and Andrew, you're mission is to get in, find the surveillance room and take control of it, watch for us. When we get to the corridor on the Left Wing, take all the cameras out and come meet us, do whatever it takes. Everyone else we get in, free Max and Dylan, meet up with them and we all get out. This is going to be a huge battle, be prepared for anything and stay away from mirrors at all costs. If we come across a problem on either side there are fire alarms everywhere in the building. Pull it and we'll do what we can, got it?" I said catching my breathe. "Okay, move out!" I commanded. Nudge, Lissa and I went to the other side of the building. "So how are we getting in?" Nudge asked. "The window of their room." I answered, I caught it in the corner of my eye in my vision, I was sure it locked down tight. When we finally reached the window I called to Nudge. "Okay, you see those little crosses? I'm pretty sure that's metal, you think you can take it out?"

"Duh." She answered. "Duck!" She called and we hit the floor. The metal flew- literally flew into Nudge, she went behind a huge rock at last second. Well- that was cool! "Good work! In and out hurry they're going to be on our ass!" I called "Go!" I jumped in the window and saw Max and Dylan staring at us. I went to Max's cage and opened it and she bolted out and took a fighting stance. Dylan and all the other mutants were free in seconds. "Let's go!" I screamed. "To the corridor!" We all went to the corridor and the fire alarm was pulled, crap.

"What's going on?!" Max called.

"There's something wrong with Angel, Iggy and Andrew!" Lissa yelled.

"Who's Andrew?!" Dylan asked.

"Look we'll explain later! We need to find them and get them out! Get to the control room now!" I shouted. We all ran as fast as we could. White coats running out the door and screaming trying to find the fire, perfect distraction.

We made it to the control with little trouble. We saw them, in one of the rooms, Room 23 Section 1, Right Wing. On the other side of the building. "We have to get their fast!" Max called. "Wait we have to destroy the cameras!" I told her. "There's no time!" She said pulling me out the room. We ran once again, my lungs were on fire and I felt so dizzy, come on Fang, we just back Max and Dylan; we can't allow anything else happen. "Where are we going?!" Lissa asked. "I know where I'm going!" Dylan said. Everything was chaos. People running around screaming, papers flying everywhere, mutants running for dear life, no one even thought to take out the fire alarm. No one bothered us; their adrenaline was just too high. Dylan led us to a room and Lissa jumped in the air in a flying back flip and kicked the door with both legs and stuck the landing and the door came completely **off**. "Max! Fang!" Angel called her arms held behind her by Erasers, as the rest of them were. I saw Sam standing in front of all of them. "Fang! Lissa! Nudge! Max! Dylan! So nice of you to join us." Sam said. "Now before you go ham on me and try to beat us up." He snapped his fingers and the Erasers stuck out guns pointing them to their heads. "And if any of you make a move these bird kids and human's heads get blown off!"

"What do you mean human_**s**_?" I asked. He snapped his fingers again. Of course when there is a bad guy he can't just command things he has to do the finger snapping to make everything look all dramatic, of course this was a dramatic situation, but I'm just saying.

"Anya." I said flatly.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What are you doing here is the better question." I said.

"My psychotic brother!" She told me.

"What?" Max asked.

"Sam's her brother." Iggy jumped in.

"What?"

"Daniel you were there." Anya said.

"When?" I asked.

"In the nurse's office, when I was talking to Jason."

"I don't remember that." I admitted.

"It's probably because of your concussion." Max jumped in.

"Okay enough!" Sam barked. (No pun intended) "Take them out!"

"On the count of three." Max called. "One." She said and the flock sprang into action. Everyone was fighting off Erasers and it left me and Sam, face to face. Everything else was drowned out my eyes stayed locked on him. Could I easily use my abilities to kill him? Yes, but considering all the pain he put everyone through, I'll do it then, harder, yet more….rewarding, way. He charged at me growling and swung his claw across my face. Okay! I turned and kicked my right boot into his rib cage and he slipped to the floor. I ran up the wall and pushed off my hands landing on his head, I pushed forward as his neck went backward _Snap!_ Sam just went backwards with no struggle. His eyes went off into the ceiling. Did I just? But it was so quick? I was expecting so much worse, more battle, more fighting to it. I stood there staring at his body like an idiot. "Fang!" I heard someone scream and I was caught in a tackle and pushed then the room turned right before everyone's eyes, mirrors, tons of mirrors. Whitecoats were filing in. "Everyone do NOT look into the mirrors!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone just stood there, even the Erasers, they didn't know. "Misterka!" a whitecoat screamed and Anya looked over he put a mirror and she looked into it. "Anya no!" I screamed. She was shaking her hands clenched in fists. "Anya, it's nothing to fear." A whitecoat told her soothingly. "NO!" She screamed and….morphed.

**Well there's another chapter done! I really hope you guys liked it! Like I said back chapters ago, I hate boring parts in a book which is why I cut things in this chapter. Well, here's a little fact for all of you: A broken clock is right two times out of the day! Think about it **** ~Stay Strong~**


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45-_Worst possible scenario. _

Anya looked at me with her beady wolf-like eyes. "Finish them Anya!" She moved her feet to a fighting stance. "Anya don't do it! **They** stole your brother! **They **turned him to be bad!** They** put all this pain on your family!" I tried to convince her.

"Anya!" A whitecoat rebelled. "**He** killed your brother!"

"I saved your life! He would've killed you along with all of us!" I felt for any emotion, confusion, well can't say I'm shocked on that one.

_Fang? _I heard and jumped a little.

_Fang, calm down. _Oh duh, it's Angel. _Listen. We're getting out of here. What we're going to do is, me and you are going to take out the whitecoats, use your physic weapons, we bolt before the Erasers can get the command got it?_

_What about Anya?_ I thought.

_Mind tricks, I convinced her already this starts one Max's cue. _

_Got it._

The whitecoats were still trying to convince Anya and the Eraser's stood waiting for a command.

"Hey Lissa?" Max asked.

"Yeah?" Lissa responded.

"What time is it?"

"Time to open a can of whoop ass!" Lissa shouted.

My hand struck out and I heard the screams of half the whitecoats, from me. "Fang! Angel! Let's go go go!" Max called from one of the smashed windows, I turned and jumped out we were on the second story so I threw out my wings and soared through the air. I floated over to Max her eyes starting to close, she look exhausted and weak. The next second her wings went tight against her back and she started to drop. I swooped under her and caught her bridal style.

"Fang?" she mumbled.

"You're okay Max." I whispered to her.

We went back to the campsite where we found Andrew and started a fire all of us sitting around it, like old times. Except this isn't anything like old times.

"They're coming for us." Dylan said breaking the silence.

"Better believe it." Anya answered staring into the fire.

"So Anya." Max began but got stopped by the sound of the bushes rusting and cracking of twigs.

"They found us." I said quietly, we were all exhausted, hurt, and scarred. Everything stopped. The bushes stopped rumbling and twigs didn't break, but then the guns were a 'blazing. Worst possible scenario.

Angel screamed, and just like that, she was shot. "Angel!" Max screamed and we ran over to her. "Angel no! Please!" Max screamed shaking her body… lifeless. It was a shot to the head, there was no saving her, and Max knew it. I turned at there was an Eraser pointing a gun at Max. "Max no!" I screamed.

***Gasps!* What. Did. I. Just. Do?! Well looks like you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. ~Stay Strong~**


	47. Chapter 46

Fang Chapter 46- _Guns._

I turned my body upward and my hand smashed into his and the gun flew up in the air and came back down, into **my** hands. That was awesome! I pointed the gun to that Eraser and fired into his head, watching him drop like a rock, a hairy, smelly, ugly rock. I turned to Max and she didn't pay attention, Max I love you and I understand this situation but you're going to get yourself KILLED! I turned over to her and pulled her off the ground. "Get off!" She screamed at me looking me straight in the face and back handing me.

"Max! You're going to get yourself killed! You don't get out of this that easily! We'll be back for Angel!" I screamed in her face ignoring the fact she just bitch slapped me. She had tears running down her face and looked at me crushed, I get it, she lost her baby, however, we are in a very bad situation. I didn't have time for this; I have to rest of The Flock to try to keep alive. I kissed her and jumped into the tree looking at the battle above me. Nudge had a gun at her head as well. I jumped from the tree and landed feet first on his head. Why didn't I just shoot him? My gun got knocked out of my hand and turned to me. Shit. I was too exhausted for the physic weapons, we're done. I looked and Iggy was on the ground, eyes closed Max hands in surrender with three Erasers 'guns' to her. Dylan held in the arms of an Eraser with a gun to him, Nudge and I back to back Erasers surrounding us with guns. Lissa tied by her hands and an Eraser had her by the neck the gun resting on her head. That's how they did it, guns. Wait what about-

"Now." Anya said coming into the center of us all. Anya…no. "Relax Erasers." She commanded. "They're too tired and we have guns to their heads." She passed me up and I shot her a dirty look.

"Wait." An Eraser said standing in front of her, passing her up by about three inches. "Why should **we** listen to **you**?"

"Because I'm Sam's sister, you are without a commander, so **I **take charge." He stared at her, eyes narrowed. "And because I can take you out in a millisecond." She added. He gave her a look, like 'Try me' She took his arm turned her body and flipped him over her. "Guns down!" She commanded. "IT's over for them anyways, we'll let the whitecoats take them out, and we already took out the little one. Cuff 'em and get them in the van, one in each, they don't have telepathy on their side anymore." The guns went down and I was handcuffed along with the rest of The Flock, that's it. We have nothing, it's over.

"NO!" I heard someone shout. I blinked and their they were, Gazzy and Angel, in front of me. "It's not over Fang." Angel told me.

"We have nothing Angel." I replied.

"No. It's not over until it's over." Gazzy told me.

"What are we supposed to do?! We're exhausted, weak and they have us this time."

"Fang, we always got out of tight situations, stealth and strategy is just…our thing." Angel encouraged.

"Do you happen to have a plan?"

"Well…" Gazzy quickly said. "It's dangerous for us."

"Are you willing?"

"Yeah, anything to keep you guys alive."

"Then let's do it!"

"Okay, you'll know when it happens, trust me." Gazzy said and just like that I was back in arms of the Eraser.

"What was that?!" Anya sneered in front of my face, and the most form of disrespect, I spit in her eye. I could hear the giggles of The Flock. She screeched and backhanded me, twice in one day. "That's it! I want you guys to-'' and her eyes turned a blue color and she fell to the floor. She shook her head. She found a gun and got up off the ground. She walked up on a huge rock and pointed the gun. "Let them all go **now**." Okay what's happening? "I am your commander and all of you **will **do as I say!" She screamed at them. They didn't hesitate and they uncuffed us and let us free. She looked up and almost, a cloud came out of her mouth and her eyes were red again, oh shit. "GO!" I screamed and we all bolted through the forest. We came to the edge of the cliff and we jumped off and flew high in the air. The Erasers were at the edge.  
"Shoot them down!" Anya shouted. We took off the other direction maneuvering through the air. I heard a yelp below me and Dylan was falling fast through the air blood flowing out of him. I turned my body down and grabbed his arm before he hit the ground. He was losing a ton of blood, I shot to the back of the neck, how is he even alive? "I love you Max." he said. "Fang, t-take c-are of her, please." He said and looked off to my right in the air. That makes too of us in one day. The just keep striking after every battle, so we have no time to hide, to refuel. Until we're all dead. Okay MAYBE that's a good plan, but it's not enough, I won't stop until I'm dead. They made a circle around us.

"Okay freaks." **Ari II** said what. The. Hell. "Back away from pretty boy, slowly." We all got up and back up. My hand hit my pocket. I completely forgot. He walked over to Nudge and pulled out a knife and rested it on her neck. "You lasted a good twelve years." Ari II sneered. "But I'll gladly make things similar for you." I felt in my pocket and slid my throwing knife out of the case in my pocket; he was on the side of Nudge from my angel. I sighed and through the knife at his heart. He hit the ground the knife sticking out of his chest and pulled it out and touched the wound getting blood on his hands, Nudge running over to Max holding her tight. "Justin!" He shouted at an Eraser. "Take her out!" He pointed the gun at Nudge and fired Max pushed her to the ground, and right before Max was struck Lissa jumped in front of her. "Lissa!" Max screeched. Lissa had blood coming out of her stomach.

"Sir!" An eraser called to Ari II, they surrounded him and we surrounded Lissa.

"It's the end for me." She said in a tight voice. "But not you guys fight till the end."

"Lissa." Max told her. "You saved me."

"No Max." She said tears coming down her cheeks. "Karma repaid you. You saved Nudge, and you were repaid by being saved yourself, even if it's at the cost of me."

"No. You're going to be okay!" She supported.

"Max-'' She said but never finished, it was over for her.

"No!" Max screamed. "He killed Dylan! Angel! Now Lissa! That's it!" She was going to charge at them but I grabbed her arm. "Not now Max. We have to get out of here. All four- wait where's Iggy?"

"He must be back at the forest!" Nudge said.

"You too go get him. I'll try to keep them off your track." Max instructed. "Now!" She screamed and Nudge and I opened our wings flapping hard and soared into the air.

"Don't let them get away!" I heard an Eraser screech. They were shooting the best they could. I saw Nudges eyes starting to close. "Nudge!" I told her and flew above her holding her arms up while her body hung from me. "Nudge you have to stay awake!" I told her. I turned back up the cliff to the forest doing my best to avoid the bullets. I felt a bullet strike me in the arm and I almost dropped Nudge for a second. "Fang?" She said weakly.

"It's okay sweetie." I told her. Almost like I felt it coming, another bullet hit me in my other arm, blood streaming down my arms to Nudge's hands.

"Fang, you have to save yourself, save Max, save Iggy!" She told me.

"We can do it with you." I told her trying to ignore the horrid pain in my arms.

"No Fang. You saved me on multiple occasions. It's time for me to save you, find Iggy please."

"Nudge no!" I told her. She had tears coming down her cheeks the Erasers below us firing.

"Fang, I finally get to see Gazzy again, and now I can be with Angel, forever. The worries for me are over." She said. She quoted "People killing, People dying, children hurt and you hear them crying, can you practice what you preach and would you turn the other cheek? Father, Father, Father, help us, send some guidance from above 'cause people got me, got me questioning where is the love?" I tried to give her a small smile. "You never turned the other cheek Fang." She gave a weak smile. "I know where the love is, it's with you guys, with Gazzy and Angel. We'll always be with you guys, if you make it out of this." She tried to shake out of my grip but I didn't allow it. She got one hand loose and I couldn't get back she pulled a pocket knife from her pocket and flicked out the blade. "Don't save me, if you love me you won't. I want it to be over for me Fang, Iggy and Max is your mission, please believe that. I promise no one will look down on you for it, even you. If you save me, we all die."

"How do you know?!" I asked her.

"It was like, a vision, a flash. I won't take a chance." She took the knife and stabbed me in my hand right in my vein, I loosened for a split second and there she went, falling, I went to get her but they already shot her three times, in the head, chest and shoulder. I had tears coming down my cheeks, not Nudge. Not again! I turned and went back up to the cliff to find Iggy, but I heard a screech. Max! I looked down and she had blood coming from her arm. I flew down and grabbed Max and took her up the cliff as fast as I could, my arms feeling like they're about to give out. I zoned out for a minute or so and we finally made it to the top.

"Fang!" She said when we landed. "Your arms!" She said holding her shoulder. "It's okay." I told her. "Let's find Iggy." We were running and I was feeling woozy from all the blood loss.

Two Erasers with guns were in front of us, two behind us, and so on. The used a huge ass army for this. I grabbed Max's hand, both of you blood down our arms meeting while our fingers were entwined. I took a deep breathe in and their circle got closer inward. I tried to lift my arm a bit but couldn't. Too much pain. Every scenario I thought in my head, doesn't work. He pointed the gun to Max and another to me.

"You wouldn't have won if it wasn't for your guns." I began to Ari II. He stepped in front of us, wrapped up from his injury.

"Sucks to be you guys don't it?" He said in my face and he turned and stood behind the Erasers.

"You too!" He said to the Erasers ahead of us. "Take them out on my mark!" That's just plain cruel. Knowing the exact timing when you're going to die, that's why he's doing it. I knew that. "I love you." I whispered to Max. "I love you too." She said.

"3…...2…1….FIRE!" Ari II shouted, I felt Max's handing grip tight then everything was not black….but white.

I appeared in front of Lissa, Dylan, Angel and Gazzy. They were all smiling and I turned next to me with Max standing there. We were free, finally free, of everyone.

**OKAY ONE ANNOUNCMENT I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT OF THIS BOOK! THAT'S IT! WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND IF I MADE YOU CRY I'M SORRY!**


	48. Chapter 47- The Final Chapter

Chapter 47- _Even though Angel won't be my flower girl, that's okay, because I'm free._

Iggy's POV

I looked up, blinking a few times and the trees, blurry started to straighten out. I felt the back of my head, that stupid Eraser hit me in the back of the head with his gun pretty hard. "Okay Iggy." I tried to convince myself. "I need to find the others." I stood up looked around and saw Angel's body, blood surrounding it her bright blue eyes, looked lifeless. "Angel?" I asked. I grabbed her hand and it was cold. The left half of her hair from the center of her head down was red and it was wet…from her own blood. I took my hand and closed her eyes. I'll be back for you, Angel. I promise I will. I got back up and ran to the right hoping I'd run into someone….unfortunately I did. Two someone's.

Hands locked together, Fang and Max lay on the ground next to each other, each other's blood flowing together. Fang was shot three times, once in each arm and another to the head. Max was shot in a shoulder and another to the head.

This isn't happening, it's just not happening.

Okay Iggy, just keep calm. Come back for them too, one of The Flock members is bound to be alive! Just keep going, don't cry, and just…keep going. I can do this.

I kept running in that direction and came down to a cliff, I ran off and shot out my wings and soared above the ground of the cliff, I went so fast an image almost passed me, a dark one. _**(Seriously guys, not racial what so ever, Nudge is "Black" or "African American" So yes she's considered "Dark") **_I turned at landed taking a closer look at the figure. Nudge. She looked into the bright open sky, three shots, the head, chest and the shoulder. She was covered in claw marks, bruises and scratches. Everyone's dying on me.

"I have to keep a good spirit!" I lied to myself. "Lissa and Dylan are still out there, we just have to come back for Nudge too, and I can handle this." More lies.

I continued to fly through the sky, and without admitting it to myself, searched for more of my dead flock members. I reached the edge of the cliff and it looked just…sad.

In the dead center was Dylan the blood of his body surrounded him, he looked like he splatted like a pancake. Lissa on the other side, belly side up with a bullet to the chest. There was something about her death that looked… I don't know… heroic? Happily? Something like that, I couldn't really explain, it was just…different.

That's everyone… I stood in the ground and fell to my knees and put my face on my hands, tears pouring out of my eyes. If I had not gotten knocked unconsionces, maybe something different could've happened today.

"That's a lie, Iggy we all know it." I heard out of know where. I blinked and there was The Flock before me.

"Guys." I began. "I am so, so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." I said tears coming down my face.

"Iggy, don't you understand?" Nudge said to me. "You were meant to be the last survivor, you have Andrew."

"Which means they'll come after me AND my family." I rebelled.

"No." Max said. "Iggy, they thought you were dead. They think they defeated The Flock. There is no more intentions of us being hunted because to them we're dead, we never thought it would come to this, but you're safe."

"Iggy." Gazzy jumped in before I could rebel against that as well. "Remember those nights you, Fang and I would stay awake all night talking about how we wish we were safe, how we wish we could someday have a family? You finally have one!"

"Guys…" I began but to my surprise Fang cut me off.

"Ig, it's never over until it's over. We all fought our hearts out. Every day, and it took us dying to be free, but you have a shot at it, take it!"

"And there's a catch." Lissa jumped in. "This isn't heaven, Iggy. It's not hell either. It's the place in the middle, we all won't go to heaven without you, until then, we'll protect you every day until then." _**(Okay let's not get all religious or whatever here. everyone has their own opinions, however this may not be mine, IT'S A STORY! It's FICTION, so in no way being mean, just please suck it up; you're on the last chapter anyways.) **_

"We love you Iggy." Angel said smiling.

"And Andrew, Ella and Valencia." Max added.

"We'll keep in touch, don't worry." Dylan said.

"We would hug you, but we might accidently possess you. Seeing how we're ghosts and we'll fall into you." Max said and everyone laughed, as they faded away.

I shook my head and got off the ground, climbed a tree, and flew all the way back to Ella. It took a day to get there, I explained everything to everyone, we retrived the bodies with Valencia, and had a huge funeral, to sum everything up. There was one thing I was happy about. That I could see my beautiful baby and **fiancé**! That's right people old Iggy popped the question, yes it was taking her through the air with my wings after we landed I said I had to shake them out and it said "Will you Marry me?" In marker on my wings. She happily accepted. Even though Angel won't be my flower girl, that's okay, because I'm free.

Fang's POV

I saw Nudge and Angel crying with both of their hair actually done and they were wearing black dresses. Max came out with them and put her arms around them who were also wearing black. Then it showed them at a grave stone .Max went to her knees and put down a flower in front of the stone. Cheeks were streaming down her face. She slowly rose to her feet. _**(Fang's vision from Chapter 34 people, however this is him living or you could say finally seeing the vision.) **_ I read the stone it said "The Flock." From Max's birthday, who was the oldest, to the last death, it's okay to cry at your own grave. I'm happy, yes I am actually happy, and we all are, finally.

**Who would've guessed that was THEIR grave stone? Well guys I'm sorry to say this but the stories over, however, I am starting a new one it should be up in a week or so (November 5****th****) well, last reviews, last Private Messages. Thanks to all of you for reading this far and for putting up with my annoying issues. Fly on. ~Stay Strong~ **


End file.
